


Unchaining Utopia

by Graceful_Panda



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Panda/pseuds/Graceful_Panda
Summary: We’re in a time whereall enterprises fallWe should beware of the wolvesthat haunt usThey are not all the same,cannot take the blameAwait the time to unchain utopia
Relationships: Evie Frye/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Ned Wynert
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Points to the person that guesses from which group I've taken the quotes =)  
Since tonight I couldn't go to practice (and I do not feel like studying), I'm starting to work on this fiction hoping that you'll like it;

«Adam, please, don't do anything stupid» a woman tells her husband, they are discussing in a room of a cottage in the outskirts of London «Don't worry Therese, if anything happens to me, you are the only one in my will... plus our baby» the woman, Therese, glares at him and she replies «You should stay here. Don't go fighting a war not yours to partecipate in» «It's your home» Therese sighs and cups Adam's face in her small, dainty hands and says «Your baby and I need you here. Rome can go fuck herself and you know why I left. Your factory is already supplying them with weapons and this is a moment you can't leave us» Adam steps closer to his wife and and places a hand on the small bump on her tummy «I promise I'll be back once everything is quiet» «You'll die over there, mark my words. Adam, don't be foolish, they will send their battalions and they will overpower the italians and you'll leave your daughter fatherless» «Daughter?» Therese scoffs and dryly replies «Mother intuitions» Adam smiles and shakes his head «I'm going; if something happens you know what to do» he hugs her and he kisses the side of Therese's fiery head «You're an arsehole» «I know, but you love this arsehole» «And sometimes I wonder how and why» they laugh and he steps back, the red head wipes the tears away from her blue eyes and says «Fine, but if you die, when we'll meet again I'll say "I told you so"» «Deal» they share a kiss and then she watches him walking away.

A few months go by, Therese has almost reached the due date of her child's birth when she gets a package at her cottage, she lets her maid open it and when she sees what's inside she lets some tears flow «That stupid man... Angel, please, leave me for a minute» the maid nods and Therese searches through the package and finds a letter, she opens it and starts to read it _"Dear Teresa, you were right; I got hit by a stray bullet and I am slowly dying for an infection. I can't leave Rome, the French got us, it's a miracle if this gets to you. I'm sorry I won't be there to see our child born and grow, but I know you'll find a way, you always do. Just please, don't give them a ridicolous name, that's all I'm asking... and raise them with your believes. I love you, Adam Lockhart"; s_he sighs and places the letter on the table wiping stray tears, after a minute she looks inside the box and gets out a red shirt and a green scarf "Stupid man...", her maid comes back and she shyly tells her «Ma'am, your guest has arrived» «Let him in, please» she nods and goes to get the guest, when the man steps in the kitchen Therese sadly smiles and says «Ethan, thank you for coming with such a short notice» the man nods and sits on the chair opposite the pregnant woman when she points it to him «How's the pregnancy going?» she lets Angel walk away and then she answers «The baby is kicking like hell... they will be my hellish kid» she smiles more happily now but then she gets a serious glint in her eyes and tells him «But I didn't call you here to talk about my baby, I need your help with something» Ethan looks at her curiously and says «I'm in. What do you need?» «Protection, for my workers and I. Adam was killed in Italy, I just read it, so now everything is mine. I want to supply the Brotherhood but I need a cover and for that I'll think about it. You'll just have to give me time» he seems to think about it and after a minute he says «Alright. If you want I have a kid who could be helpful while you take care of yours» she smiles and answers «And train them while we are here?» he just nods with a smirk and she says «We have a deal».

**TIME SKIP, 12 YEARS**

«Come on, Henry! Or we will be late and mother will have my head!» a black haired girl exclaims while running between the people in the streets, «Wait, Elizabeth!» the Indian boy cries, she slows down a little letting him catch up with her and then they run side by side into a shop, they look around when she eventually finds her mother looking at some dresses and suits, Elizabeth smiles and reaches the older version of herself and she hugs her, Therese smiles and looks at the kids «Finally, I was starting to get worried» the man at the counter clears his throat and says «Ms. Lockhart, your orders are ready» «Thank you, Oliver. You can go home, I'll lock the shop when we go out» he nods and leaves them, Elizabeth and Henry look at each other excitedly when her mother says «Sweet children o' mine...» Elizabeth goes to correct her, but a look from the red head stops her «...You did very well on your training and missions and I thought it's time for you to join the Brotherhood, as novices obviously» the girl smiles happily while the boy furrows his eyebrows «I have your uniforms in the back, shall we?» they walk in the back and Elizabeth immediately changes in her new robe not caring of her mother and Henry's presence, once she is in the white/grey robes she smirks «Thank you, mother» «Elizabeth, now you are officially part of the Brotherhood. You too, Henry. I'll guide you in our ways, but you have to remember: once I'll make you swear the oath, you won't go against the brotherhood» they nod simultaneously with serious faces on, but then they smile and they hug the woman, afterwards they go out the shop, locking it up as promised, and go home to prepare for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

(Elizabeth's P.o.V; **a few years later**)

I check the machines one last time before I turn them off, I walk upstairs to the office and I knock on the door «Come in!» I walk in and I smile watching my mother's back as she is bended over her desk writing on the journal of the factory «Everyone's home, or going home; I turned off all the machines» she nods without glancing at me and then she tells me «Good. Henry wrote. He would like to talk with you in his shop in London» she gives me an opened letter and I scrunch up my nose «Mum...» «In my defense, I thought he was asking for help» I open it and I read it and I say «I'm going now, if he needs help I'll stay; but if you need me I can come back after our talk» she turns around and she stands up before she steps closer to me «Child, I have everything under control. But I think I'll need a letter to check on you, once in a while» I nod hugging her and I say «Love you, mum» «Love you too, sweetheart. Now go pack up» I leave a kiss on her cheek and then I run out.

I reach our cottage and I run upstairs to my room, I get my bag and I get my assassin's robe, I wear my gauntlet covering it with my worker clothes, I pick my money and my gun and then I get out of my home.

The journey to Henry's shop is short when you "borrow" a carriage for an indeterminated amount of time. When I reach the borrough I step off the carriage and I walk up to the shop, since I notice that its light is on, I knock on the door and I wait, when he opens up I smile «Hi Henry» he lets me in, closing the door behind me as he greets me back «Elizabeth, hello. How are you?» «I would be better if you could explain your letter» he blushes and he says «I need your help with a woman» I let the information sink in and then I laugh surprised, when I calm down I ask «Really?» he sighs and I continue «Between the two, I thought you had more experience with women» «Yes, but she is something else» «So you ask me for courting tips. Are you drunk? I could be more helpful liberating London» he lights up and he says «Perfect! You could meet her, get to know her and help me!» «Henry...» he pouts at me and I sigh «Mother should make you work in Manchester» he smiles triumphantly and he opens his mouth to say something when two people barge in, I turn around moving my hand to cover the butt of my gun and I am ready to shoot them, but Henry stops me by walking between us «Miss and Mister Frye, good evening. What brings you by?» I look at them, I study the brute with the hat and the lady, she studies me too, but I don't let her icy stare scare me «Hi there, Greeny...» I snort at the nickname and I let my façade drop for a second while Henry sighs slumping his shoulders, I clear my throat and I listen «We came by just to greet this new face>> the brute steps towards me but I glare at him «You were following me?» «We were on our way to the train and we saw you, we are curious, sweety» I raise an eyebrow and I reply «Call me again sweety and I'll shoot you» «We don't need that!» Henry steps in, again, and he turns to me «Elizabeth, these are Ms. Evie Frye and her brother, Mr. Jacob Frye. They are the deadly twins» «Frye as in Ethan Frye?» I ask curiously «Exactly; Frye twins, she's Elizabeth Lockhart, a fellow assassin» «Someone to help us against the templars' hold in London?» Evie asks «No, you're here to help us Rooks» I open my mouth to answer but Henry says «Let's talk about it tomorrow. When we are all well rested and not grumpy» I glare at him and I grumpily say «Once in a while you have good ideas» «Alrighty, but you know what you want to do» «Shut up, Mr. Frye. I need to sleep right now, and a bath. I'll see you tomorrow» they nod and finally they walk out «I have a room upstairs, if you want you can have a bath before going to sleep» I nod and I follow him upstairs.

(Evie's P.o.V)

The following day, Jacob and I are discussing when we hear footsteps, Henry greets us and behind him there's Elizabeth, her bright green eyes are more allert then yesterday "and she is cleaner then yesterday... shut up brain, not the moment" her black hair shines in the rare sunlight of London, finally I notice that she is wearing a black and red assassin's robe «Greetings, brothers» she says, I smile and I nod at her «So, what are you going to do?» I dig my elbow in Jacob's side and I glare at him «Right to the point, Mr. Frye, I don't know if I like it or not just yet; anyway, I thought about yesterday night's talk, and I have a theory» I look curiously at her and I ask «Which is?» she finds the diagram of our objectives and says «I bet that the Blighters are more or less on the templars' payroll, so if we take them down, it could help bringing our enemies on their knees» «So you'll help me? You'll help the Rooks?» my brother asks excitedly while I feel a little disappointed, but she says «Well, I'm against all type of gangs but I can think of a way to keep them off the streets while we build our utopia» Henry clears his throat and says «Elizabeth is daughter of Teresa Lockhart, assassin and businesswoman of one of the most advanced industries of England and of the whole known world» «Then is this a way to help you get richer?» I ask almost accusingly to the woman, but she keeps her calm as she shakes negatively her head «I may have a lot of money for me to use, but it's not for useless things; Henry has a whole bookshop thanks to my mother. If we simply take out the Blighters and the Templars there will be a void that will need to be filled, or there will be chaos. If you...» she looks at me with her piercing eyes and I almost back down, but I stand straighter while she continues «...let me have it my way, I can help the poors just like my mother did with a hundred workers. She gave them rights, a roof and a job; I believe we can help them and their families by giving them something and they will be grateful towards us assassins and they'll help us preventing another incursion of the templars» I look away as I start to think about what she just said, after a minute I look back at her and I nod «You're right, this plan could work» she smiles at me and then she looks around, she grabs a paper and a pen and starts writing «Who are you writing to?» «My mother, telling her of this plan and asking her if she could fund us» after a beat, my brother intervenes and I roll my eyes at his suggestion «We could steal our way in» I almost chuckle at Ms. Lockhart's withering glare thrown at Jacob «We are better than those templars. And this way nothing is suspicious» «Wouldn't it be if people dies and then the same person buys everything?» I ask, she stops writing and then she tells me «You're right; I'll ask my mother for her older workers, with families too; we could get them the money they need to buy the shops/industries... hopefully they will live a little better» I walk closer by her side and I take a look at her letter, noticing her elegant handwriting «You have a lot of money, yet you ask your mother?» she smiles nodding and says «I work with her and our workers, what I gain is hers too» she closes the letter and says «I'm going to send this to her; I'll be right back» she walks out our hideout and I look at Henry «Are you friends?» he nods and says «We've known each other since she was a newborn, your father made us meet and she is like my younger sister» «Is she good with a weapon?» Jacob asks «She can hold her own» he assures us.

(Elizabeth's P.o.V)

I get out of the building and I take a deep breath in, trying to get rid of Evie's perfume off my mind, then I start to walk away to Henry's shop "Damn, I can't help him".

Once I get there, I get a pigeon and I make a smaller version of the message to tie on its leg, then I free the bird in the sky of London, I sigh and I cradle my head "Fuck, I'm screwed" «Elizabeth, why did you almost escape from their place?» I turn around to look at Henry and I tell him «I can't help you with your... personal dilemma» he looks at me surprised and he asks me <<What? Why?» "Because I might try to steal her from you" <<Because... oh, fuck it. I can understand too well why you like her» he thinks about what I just said and then we both sigh «I'm sorry» «No, I am. I chose the queerest person ever to help me with a beautiful woman; I should have expected it» we chuckle and I say «I don't want to come between you, so I'm stepping back» He smiles and I ask «If there's a way to help, I'll do my best, let me know» he nods and I smile «Let me know when my mother answers» «Will do» I walk out and I look around before going around the streets to get acquainted once more with the city.

The following day I meet the twins on their train, I smile at Evie as she nods at me and I scowl at Jacob saying «My mother approves the plan, operation free-London is a go» he smiles almost maniacally and I feel a little uncomfortable «But we will have to be slow and steady; make small holes and filling them quickly. We have a plan: Divide and Conquer» Evie snorts and says «Good luck in making him follow a plan» I look at her and then I glare at him «Try to not follow the plan and I'll make you suffer great pains» immediately he nods at me and I smile «Well, let's plan».


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up in a good mood and, even before I step out of bed, an idea flashes in my mind, I don't bother eating anything of what Henry brought me while I was still sleeping as I get what I need to start drawing a new plan for my family's factory.

After a while working on this side project, I hear a faint _thump_ coming from the window, without sparing them a glance I say «Good morning, Ms. Frye» she stands by my side and she tells me «Good morning, Ms. Lockhart... How did you know it was me and not that daft of a brother I have?» I smile and I say «He is way louder, he would have barged in scaring me half to death and destroying my happy bubble. You are stealthier which is much appreciated, and I manage to recognize an assassin's step from another one» I raise my gaze to look in her calculating eyes catching sight of a faint smile, she is looking at my drawings and she curiously asks «What are you doing?» «I'm trying to make the family factory safer» I stand up and I ask her «Anyway, what brings you here?» She focuses on me and she says «I would like to take you to someone that could help us in our campaign» I nod and I walk to my closet «Give me five minutes and I'll be out» she complies and then I hear a small breeze while she walks out.

I adjust the strap of my bag while heading downstairs in Henry's shop finding my friend restocking the shelves while Evie is unnoticed yet, I yawn and I ask «So, who am I going to meet today?» he jumps in his place almost dropping the book he was holding and he glares at me, but he recompose himself as he notices the other assassin so he smiles «Good morning Ms. Frye... Elizabeth» he greets us, he finishes to place the books then he asks «To what do I owe the pleasure?» «Hello Mr. Green, today I'm meeting with Clara o'Dea and I need first some informations» he nods at Evie and then he swiftly walks behind the counter «She is a very witty young lady, she could be very helpful with her urchins. Help her and she will lend you a hand...» he starts a long explanation but I immediately zone out looking at the books on display, touching their spines, I find a big one and I grab it, I read the title "Pride and Prejudice.. seems interesting" I glance at the other two assassins deep in conversation and then I hide the book in my bag leaving some money in it's place, I search for more books when I find one for children, I get it and I mumble «Poems...» I smile and I take it paying for it, I start to read one of Blake's poems from _Songs of Innocence_ when I hear someone clearing their throat, I turn around and I look at Evie as she looks at me «Well, shall we?» I smirk and I follow her out; while walking in the streets she asks me «Do you like reading?» I smile and I answer «It's one of the few pleasures of life that I enjoy indulging once in a while» «What did you get?» «"Pride and Prejudice" and Blake's Songs of Innocence and Experience» «Interesting choices» I chuckle and then I tell her «My mother has met Jane Austen and she told me "_read her book, you brat, and get cultured!_". And I got Blake's poems because I would like to read them to someone, some time» after a little hesitance she asks me «Like a kid?» I glance briefly at her and she seems a little troubled and it confuses me, but I say «Well, yes. Although I would like to be with some orphans; it doesn't excite me to be pregnant for nine months, it would be a torture for me» «But the process... wouldn't it be fun?» I snort and I reply «Not really...» I look around us and, after I make sure no one is listening, I lower my voice saying «Let's say I prefer... a softer touch» she looks at me surprised and she opens her mouth but she closes it not saying anything.

We meet again with Jacob at the entrance of Babylon Alley and I smile seeing some kids playing around, we look at each other and then we walk in while Clara is playing with a boy «What is this place?» Evie asks, the kids make way for us while the girl says «It's nice to meet you three at last. This is Babylon Alley. Here we make it our business to know the streets, and provide children with the opportunity to control their own destinies» I smile and I say «Very remarkable, I imagine you know already who we are, Ms. O'Dea» the girl smirks and nods, Evie steps up and says «Clara, Mr. Green said we might be able to help one another?» Clara focuses on her and says «In exchange of our services we ask a small favor» Jacob steps up and he petulantly says «Well, why not. You seem to have taken most of my money. Why not take a small favor too?» His sister stops him raising her hand while I control myself to not slap the back of his head, Clara seems unfazed and she walks closer to us and says like nothing happened «There are several factories about the city that are powered almost entirely by child labor. Those children work long hours, with little pay and most are not permitted even to leave the factory grounds. They suffer terribly, I need you to save them» I sigh as I think about my mother's factory "We will help them" «A small favor!» Jacob replies, I turn sharply to glare at him while Clara stands her ground «In return, we offer you intelligence. Something YOU clearly need» I snort as Clara turns to look at Evie and I and says «I'm late for an appointment. What of these terms?» Evie coolly replies «We accept» they spit on their hands and they shake it, when she turns to look at me I say with a small smile «She may as well be my boss, we don't need to shake anything, Ms» she nods and finally she says «A pleasure doing business with you» we walk away as she returns playing; we stop in a near alley and I say «Okay, I've been in London a few times so I believe which factory she is referring to, it's the sawmill. Follow me, on the roof we'll have a clear visual of it» they nod and I turn around to face the jagged wall, I jump on it and I start to climb up without looking down, when I reach the roof I crouch down looking at the factory a few yards away, they flank me and I tell them «In factories like this one there is a bell on the ground level, dispose of it if you don't want to risk to get caught and get more attention than needed; there should be an open window if we want to storm them from the sky and be already on the floor where the boss usually is walking around» «Just for curiosity, why would you have come in London?» not skipping a beat I reply to Jacob «Mother dearest trained Henry and me in here, there isn't a lot to do in the outskirts» I look at them and I ask «So, what should we do?» after a second Evie tells us «Jacob, you take the perimeter, should any Blighters wait for a signal; and protect the kids that go outside; I'll think about the higher floor and the boss while you take out the Blighters on the ground and get the kids, you are more reassuring than us» I snort and I say «No kidding. Alrighty, let's go» Jacob and I climb down while Evie takes the high route to get on the roof; the other twin and I reach the courtyard of the factory and he nods to me while I walk in, I stop at the doors and I crouch down looking at the brute that is very bored at the moment, I look up and I see the tail of Evie's robe on the roof, I smirk and I whistle alerting the Blighter, he walks closer and I get ready with my hidden blade, once he steps in my range of action I strike making the perfect covered assassinate "Easy, let's take the other one out and the bell" I stay crouched down as I quickly walk behind a stake of wood, I look around it and I have a clear visual of the man, I grab a throwing knife and I aim it to his head, I release a breath and then I throw it hitting him between the eyes, I smirk and I stand up walking calmly beneath the alarm, I cut the bell off, I see a bunch of kids cleaning so I walk closer to them and with hushed tones I manage to make them leave, then I walk upstairs clearing the floor both from Blighters and the kids, eventually I meet with the twins outside «How did it go?» Jacob asks «The foreman is dead, the kids are free. Any problems on your front?» Evie asks him, he shrugs his shoulders and after a beat I say «Well, I'll go back to Clara and inform her of our success, albeit I believe she already knows but I have to talk with her. What's next on your list?» «Sergeant Abberline, master of subterfuges or so Henry said. Will you meet with us when we reach him?» Jacob asks «No, I don't think so. I have to report back to my mother and get a map of this place. I'll see you both later» they let me go as I walk away.

I get back in Babylon Alley and this time Clara is with a few girls, threading «Hello again, young lady» I say, she looks up to me and she says «Good Evening to you too... Elizabeth» I smirk and I sit on the steps while silence falls upon us «It's been a few years, how are you?» I ask her genuinely concerned, she sighs and she stands up to sit next to me while the other kids get back to what they were doing «Rough, father left and mother is sick. This is my home now» I look around to the poor but happy kids and I tell her «Well, you are doing a good job» «Why are you here, Elizabeth? Do the twins know that you know more of this city than they think?» «Today I told them that my mother trained me here, so if they are as smart as they think they are then it shouldn't be a problem. And I am here to ask you what would you think if my mother and I bought the old sawmill and hired a few of your kids. You know how we work, and we would never treat them badly, but you need a lot of things and almost everything has a price» she seems to think about it and then she says «I trust you, don't make me regret it» I smile and I hug her «Thank you. I'm going to write to my mother. In the meanwhile, find me a few old kids available to work» she nods and then we part ways.

I reach Henry's shop and he greets me «Already back?» I nod and I ask him «Do you have a spare map I could use?» he purses his lips deep in thought and then he looks down his desk, I hear him rummaging through books and whatever and when he stands back up he has a rolled up map of London, I think «Here, I hope it's big enough for your schemes; tell me if you need more» I smile at him and I nod while going upstairs.

A few hours later, in the evening, Henry comes up in my room «Elizabeth, you've been here for hours, mother wouldn't want you to start to have back pains. Get up, we are going to have dinner with the twins» I sigh and I try my pout but he crosses his arms as he arches an eyebrow, we spend a few seconds in silence when eventually I give in «Fine» I get up and I stretch my back «I knew you would see reason» I chuckle and I reply «I would like to remember you that I wasn't the one to ask help with a woman» he sighs and he nods «Come on, they can't wait to tell us the other half of their day» we walk downstairs but he stops me when we reach the ground level, where there is the shop «Wait, I have something to give you first, to keep in your coat» I look at him curiously when he produces a normal looking cane «This has a blade inside, use it when you need it» I smirk and I catch it after he throws it at me «Thanks Henry, but be careful, it may seem as you care for me» he slaps the back of my head and I chuckle «Brat» he tells me with a small smile.

We meet the twins in a nice little restaurant and I take the seat in front of Evie, I look around and I ask «Why are we having dinner here?» «Henry thought that it would be nice to know London in other ways than with... our commissions» she answers me, a waitress comes up to us and she gives us a small menu, we quickly choose what we want and while we wait for her to come take our orders I ask Evie «How was meeting the Sergeant?» she chuckles and says «Master in disguise? He made it seem like a bearded woman from a far away circus ran away» I laugh and I ask them «Really?» «Yeah, and he made us take a walk with one of his acquaintances, to accompany them home; it was my turn, it seemed» «Please, tell me more» she clears her throat and while the men talk among themselves she tells me her adventures with Dalton, following then Harold Drake and how she used dynamite to dispose of him... what an interesting afternoon.

We finish dinner and walking out I let Evie go to the front to talk with Henry, while Jacob walks by my side «So... I've noticed that you and my sister get along pretty well» he awkwardly starts «Yes, we do, because we have similar mindsets. I'm not trying to diminish yours, but it's not really my style, albeit sometimes I would really use the force to just knock some sense into the heads of these bigots» he smirks and he lightly punches my shoulder «I knew that you would like me» «Who said I like you?» I ask him with an arched eyebrow, he pouts and I chuckle «Fine, this time you win» he grins like a maniac and then he asks me «What have you been doing since you came back to Greeny?» «Before I got back to him, I made a quick stop to Babylon Alley and strike a deal with Clara and her urchins» he looks at me not really that impressed and he asks me «Asking that girl to get some children freed from a factory to work in a factory?» I sigh and I tell him «Clara and I've known each other for a few years; we met during a business trip of my mother and we got to know each other and once she had to stay with us for a week because both her parents were sick and she saw how we worked. If she trusts me for this, then you should too, also because they are not your children» he raises his hands in defeat and I sigh «I just want that everything goes like the plan or else I'm utterly fucked by Greeny, you twins, the urchins, Starrick... my mother» I shudder at the thought but after a beat he starts giggling and soon enough he's laughing at my expenses, although I admit that I crack a smile too, the other two turn around for the commotion and I raise my gaze to look at Evie and we both share a shy smile, then we get back talking with our company.


	4. Chapter 4

A day passes and we already acquired the factory and got enough workers to make it work, I look at the map that I put up the wall in front of my desk and I cross over the factory we took from Starrick's hold and I circle another one not too far "Starrick won't know what hit him" I look at the letter my mother sent me when Henry calls me downstairs, I look at the time and I smirk, I get my robe and I secure my gauntlet, I walk downstairs where I meet the twins and Henry «It's time to go, are you ready?» Jacob asks me, I nod and I follow them out «I've never seen you fighting, I hope you'll hold your own» he says, Evie and I glance quickly at each other and I smile at the small crease of her eyebrow «I promise you won't have to worry about me, Mr. Frye».

We reach the place of the fight and Jacob gives us the signal, we spread out with the Rooks and I am in front of two Blighters, I smirk as they run up to me, the first one tries to punch me in the face but I crouch down hitting his abdomen with the cane Henry gave me, the other one doesn't get a clear visual of me so I quickly place my hand on his abs and I unsheat my hidden blade, he grunts while falling on his knees, I stand back up and I hit the first one with my cane on his head, I hear a clicking noise and I locate a red jacket pointing her gun on me, I get out of the way grabbing a knife and I throw it hitting her at the heart, I look around and I catch sight of Keylock on the roof of the moving train, Evie and I look at each other and then we sprint after him, Evie is faster than me so she helps me getting on the last wagon, we climb up the roof and we stop seeing a few Blighters around us while Keylock is a few wagons ahead of us «You get him, I'll handle them» I tell her, she doesn't even wait for them to jump on us to go after him, I catch two out of five of them by shooting one and throwing a knife to the other before they chase her and I am lucky enough to killed them instantly «Alright, first you kill me, then you chase her. Got it?» Other two run up to me while the third waits, I evade two of their swings by crouching down I swipe the legs out of the brute and I punch the other behind the knee making it buckle, jumping up I turn to look at the third, I try to hit her with my cane but I only manage to make her fall back because the one I punched tried to hit me behind my back, we stay still for a second but eventually the brute jumps to me, I step aside and I hit him on the belly with the cane and while he is bent over I kill him with a hard knock at his temple and I kick him off the ledge, I turn around and I hit the second to last making him fall under the train, I hear a gunshot and I turn around, I jump on the last one and, after a brief scuffle, I get the upper hand throwing him off the train, then I can catch a breath, I turn around and I go over where Evie is finishing the fight with Keylock; when I reach her she kills him and I say «I see it went well» I smile at her while she kicks the body down «Yeah, it was a nice chat» she looks at me but then she focuses on something on me «Are you hurt?» I look down and I see a growing red stain on my formerly pristine white undershirt «Motherfucker…» she swiftly gets to my side and she helps me sit down «You got shot on the side but it seems nothing life threatening» she tells me, I groan starting to feel the pain «Damn it, it burns» «Come on, let's patch you up» the train stops and she helps me get down inside the wagon, Jacob reaches us in time for us to meet Agnes, Evie helps me on the couch as they briefly talk about business, soon enough Henry comes in with a box full of some things and he notices me, he places the box on a desk and he comes up to me «What happened?» «Gunshot wound» he sighs and he asks «Are there any gauze and alcohol?» Agnes nods and she stands up to go fetching those things «Well, it could have gone worse» he glares at me and he replies «You have a thing to throw yourself into danger and miraculously come out mostly unscathed; you should think a little more before going after them» «But then it wouldn’t be me» he smiles a little and when Agnes comes back he starts to tend to my wounds, I hiss when he starts cleaning the wound and, surprisingly, Evie comes to my side and she takes my hand «Squeeze it when it’s too much» I smile at the gesture and I turn to look at her, ignoring her brother and Henry, she smiles back at me and I want to say something but Henry tells me «You should get the bullet out. In an hospital, or by someone more competent than me» I groan and I bow my head, after a beat I say «There is Nightingale» he nods and he helps me up, Evie looks at us and she asks «Who is it?» «She is a nurse, mother helped her sometimes, I believe they had a fling, but then mother remembered she had a daughter and a son so she came back home leaving Ms. Nightingale here» Henry nods and then he stands up while Evie says «Well, since it all worked out rather well, I would like to follow up a lead on…» she notices Jacob playing with the hook and she says «Jacob, this is serious» he looks at her and replies «I’m not doing anything until this gets fixed» Henry helps me up and, when he notices the device, he says «I believe I know someone who can help with that» Jacob turns his head and says «I knew you would, Greeny» I look at them and I say «Henry, go with them, I will take care of this» he looks strangely at me and he goes to reply but I stop him «I got this, don’t worry» he nods not entirely convinced, but he lets me go, I get off the train and I slowly walk to the street, I call a carriage over and once inside I tell him «Lambeth Asylum».

I pay the fare and then I walk up the steps, I knock on the door and a nurse opens it «Can I help you?» she gruffly asks «I am here for Florence Nightingale» she furrows her eyebrows and she goes to kick me out when a voice says «Let her in, Bayley» the sturdy lady steps aside and I walk in, meeting another one but more reassuring the door lady «Come, Miss, we can talk during my break» we find a secluded corner and she asks me «Who are you, young lady?» I smile and I say «Elizabeth Lockhart, it’s a pleasure meeting you» she smiles and replies «Likewise, now, why are you here?» I look down and I uncover my side «The bullet is still inside, I couldn’t ask my partner to take it out, he is… sensitive» she scoffs and then she turns around «Follow me» she starts walking, quickly, so I find myself hissing «Slow down, miss! I am a little invalid!» «Your mother didn’t whine when I had to take care of her bullets, without an ounce of alcohol in her system» she replies, I huff and I follow her silently to an unoccupied bed, she makes me take off my clothes and she looks at the wound «It’s gonna hurt, sweetheart, feeling like drinking?» «No, thank you. Just give me something to bite» «Suit yourself, dear» she gives me a leather strip and I bite it, then she starts the procedure.

Well, I survived, although she is going to write to my mother telling her of the tears that escaped when she started to cut deeper into me, she stitched it up and then she guides me to the door, telling me to not strain it too much «Good luck out there» «Thank you, I hope to not see you soon in this circumstances» «Likewise» she closes the door and I start my way back to the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day I spend the morning resting, starting to read “Pride and Prejudice”, then after lunch I decide to take a walk in the busy streets of London.

During my walk I get flanked by Evie «Good morning, Ms. Lockhart, how are you today?» I smile and I reply «Good Morning Ms. Frye, better than yesterday…» I wince feeling the stitches straining a little and I continue «This bugs me a little but I can endure it. How come are you here?» «Well, since you know London a little more than us, I thought that you could suggest some… tasks» I slow down a little thinking of a possible objective, but I can’t think of anything in particular «Well, at the moment I can think of too many things that we could do, but…» I smile and I turn her around to look at me «Lucky you, we both know of someone who can point us a selected few to choose from» she looks at me confused and I answer her unasked question «Henry» realization downs on her and I giggle «Sorry to disappoint, but I need to warm up again to London. Come on, let’s go» I turn around to walk back to the book shop, but she guides me to a small alley, she shows me her improved gauntlet and then she glances at me asking «Would you like to join me?» I smile and at her and I nod, she steps closer to me and she encircles my waist with her free arm while I embrace her around her neck «Tell me if the wounds hurt» «Bug Off, in case I’ll have Henry stitch me back up» «Fine…» she aims her gauntlet on a chimney and she fires the hook, in a moment we are in the air making me squeak by the surprise which makes her laugh, we land and I reluctantly let go of her, I look at Evie and I tell her «That was great» she chuckles and then she replies «I can ask Mr. Bell to adjourn your gauntlet» «That would be amazing, thank you» we look in the general direction of Henry’s shop and we don’t need to say anything as we start to run together to his shop, ignoring my side; sometimes she helps me with her hook to go over big distances, feeling her close to me is amazing but I can’t help thinking of Henry and I feel a little guilty.

«Wait, so to have the rope launcher you had to help Bell repair some fuses on the Big Ben?» «Yes, this way we are jeopardizing Starrick’s communications. It was an interesting morning» «Interesting, eh? …» I mumble as we reach his shop but we find it closed «Well, he must be on the train then. Come on, let’s hijack a carriage» I turn around in time to see a man passing by «Or not» I whistle, he stops and Evie and I get inside, I open the small window and I tell him «Whitechapel station, please» he grunts as I close the window «Why are we taking a carriage?» «As you remember, I still have an injured side, and you tired me out» she chuckles and asks «Really? Did I?» I nod and I sigh «Let’s just enjoy the ride».

I pay the man and then we get on the train, finding Henry and Jacob looking at a map «Hello, lads, us ladies return with amazing news» «A gang war?» Jacob asks «You killed some Templar?» Henry continues «No and no. I am ready to go back in the streets to fight. That was the amazing news» «Oh, nice» Henry replies while Evie chuckles, I grumble an insult at my brother and then I say «Well, I’m gonna check my bandages, you discuss what you want to do, then tell me» I walk to the next wagon and I sit on a couch the rooks have brought here, some of them eye me curiously but I pay them no mind, I check my bandages and they are pristine, I relax on the couch when I feel Henry next to me «Yes?» «Do you feel like talking on the roof?» I nod and I stand following him up, we sit on the metal and I ask him «Okay, so what’s going on?» «The twins are rifting apart, they can’t agree on a thing. I’m preoccupied» I nod and I sigh «Me too. Maybe… I think this will be stupid, but maybe we should split them up until this is over» he looks at me with furrowed brows but then he nods «That’s not stupid, maybe this can work. But what will we do?» I think about it and then I come up with the answer, with a heavy heart I say «You can aide Evie, while I will do my best to help Jacob and not get him killed» «You sure?» «What could we do then, to ensure there will still be assassins in London? I believe this is the best course of action» he thinks it through and then he nods «Yes, for how much you feel like you have to be in the action, you tend to not get hurt too much, and I am more of an intellectual» I scoff and I reply «I am too, it’s just I don’t like to sit on my arse most of the times» we chuckle and then we decide to get back in before we paint a low wall of some bridge with our blood. The twins are discussing and we sigh «You get Evie, I’ll take Jacob» he nods and together we calm them «Okay, twins, you discussed, now shut up. Henry, tells us what you know about…» «Starrick’s soothing syrup» Jacob replies while smirking at his sister, who admittedly is killing me with a glare, I sigh and I say «Henry will be with you, we will help you along the way, we don’t want you to say things you don’t mean, entirely. Now, please, Henry» she looks away and I feel a pang in my heart, I focus on Henry as he walks to the map on the wall and points to Lambeth «This soothing Syrup has become the only medicine available in Lambeth. It bears the Templar Grand Master’s name» «About time for a visit to a doctor» Jacob chimes in, Evie instead says «I don’t see that cure arriving any time soon» Jacob turns to look at his sister and asks «And what exactly will you be doing, might I ask?» she crosses her arms and cooly replies «You know very well, tracking down the Piece of Eden» Jacob smiles and with a sickeningly sweet smile says «Enjoy your studies. I’ll be out killing Templars, with Elizabeth» Evie doesn’t even look at me while we walk out and I sigh «But first, let’s get you the grappling hook» immediately he takes me away.

Sometime later, we park the carriage in front of a stand where the salesman just shouted «Get Starrick’s Soothing Syrup right here!» I scoff and I mumble «If I didn’t know before, now certainly I do. Shout a little louder little birdy, and I will cut your…» Jacob looks at me and he asks me «Everything alright?» «Got up on the wrong foot» I answer, then I hear a woman saying «It’s all he drinks, your syrup is liquefying him. It’s turning him simple-headed!» I follow her finger with my gaze and indeed there is a man looking into the void, with drool coming out of his mouth, I pull a face and walking closer we both hear the man saying «Now, look now, you are scaring away my customers. Why don’t you bugger off or I’ll give you something to remember me by!» we reach them as the lady replies «You can’t talk to me like that, you little guttering!» we walk between them and Jacob intervenes asking «What’s all this, then?» the salesman takes a knife but I react quicker than Jacob and I slap it off his hand, he steps back afraid, and then he starts to run off, I growl and I sprint behind him while Mr. Frye talks briefly with the lady; we follow him through the city, running around people and carriages, until we reach him in a park, we close in on him and then Jacob tackles him to the ground, when they get back up he pins the man to a wall and I side with him «Tell us where the Syrup originates» «A-All I know is they make a run each day… between the gasometers and the Asylum» We look at the each other and then we let him go, walking away, we walk into the street and then we start in the direction of the distributor «Well, not much, but better than nothing. Anyway, you okay? You seem a little… angrier than usual» I glare at him and I say «If you two could just accept that you are different and prefer different approaches on the Liberation of London, than maybe I wouldn’t be so fucking furious with the both of you! Her plan to locate the piece of Eden is not stupid, like your will to kill Templars isn’t either!» He glances at me, surprise written all over his face, and then he says «I believe it’s because Henry is with my sister. Are you jealous of her?» we stop in the middle of the walk and I glare at him, I want to reply but then I turn serious «Let’s just investigate» we climb up a building and we find the distributor, I don’t even look at Jacob as I say «I’ll get the plan, you just don’t cause mayhem» I jump into the haystack and I get out of it without being detected, quickly I find them again and I think of a plan, I see we are in a market so I fetch some tomatoes and I leave some coins before I hide in an alley, I wait for them to come closer and then I squash them on my side and I whine loudly for them to hear «Heard that?» «Yeah, it seemed like an animal» “In London? Really?” I whine again and then they see me «Well, what does a lady do here?» «Oh, Mister, some thief attacked me!» I throw myself on the boss and he catches me, without letting me see I swiftly find the plans as I tell him «Please, find him! He robbed me of my mother’s ring, it’s invaluable to me! That pure gold ring… he stabbed me to stop me, but surely men like you can set him straight!» I hide the plans in my pocket as he grabs my arms, trying to be reassuring «Don’t worry ma’am, we will find the man and give him a lesson. Where did he run to?» I point to a general direction and soon enough I am left alone, without wasting any time I point my grappling hook upwards and shoot it, I land discreetly on the roof as Jacob arrives stopping in front of me, I grab the plans and while we read them I say «Well, time to go locating the distribution boss. Carriage?» he nods, but I see the mischievous glint in his eyes «Alright, lead the way, Mister».

We reach the building and we plan our approach, although we are barely keeping ourselves from arguing out loud «You can’t come in with me, you are still injured» «I’ve been running all day and my bandages are still clean! If not a little sweaty! I can help you!» «Yeah, by getting a carriage outside the factory for an easy escape. End of discussion» «Alone in blighted territory? Come on!» «I’ll call the rooks, now go!» I growl but I comply, as he sneaks inside I find a Blighter carriage and I easily overpower the couple of goons, then I drive it to an entrance, I find a newspaper next to the seat and I take it to hide my eyes while I watch inside for any sing of him; I don’t know how much I’ve been waiting, but I let out a relieved breath once I see Jacob going to an alley with the target I relax, I wait for a few more minutes and eventually he comes back cleaning his hidden blade, he jumps next to me and I start the carriage «Where to?» «The distillery, a large building beside the brewery» I nod and we stay silent, but it’s not a really comfortable one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I resurrect!  
It's been a while, but I come back with a new chapter and I am already working on the next two...  
As you can see, this one doesn't have a real ending, this is part 1 of 2, but next chapter (I'm warning you) I will be using a different point of view


	6. Chapter 6

I am lurking in the shadows of London when eventually I see Elizabeth, I don’t think of anything as I flank her and I greet her with an amused smile «Good morning, Ms. Lockhart, how are you today?» she doesn’t flinch, instead she smiles and replies «Good Morning Ms. Frye, better than yesterday…» I notice the small wince so I imagine it’s her wound from yesterday «This bugs me a little but I can endure it. How come are you here?» “Right, why did I approach her?” «Well, since you know London a little more than us, I thought that you could suggest some… tasks» she slows down to think about it, so I slow down too «Well, at the moment I can think of too many things that we could do, but…» she surprises me by grabbing my wrist and turning me around to look at me with a smile «Lucky you, we both know of someone who can point us a selected few to choose from» I look at her confused “What is she talking about?”, she takes pity of me and continues «Henry» realization downs me as she giggles «Sorry to disappoint, but I need to warm up again to London. Come on, let’s go» she turns around to walk back to the book shop, but since she is still holding me, I drag her to a small alley near us, I show her my improved gauntlet and after she finishes studying it I ask her «Would you like to join me?» she smiles at me as she nods, I take a step closer to her and I grab her around her waist with my free arm while she hugs me around my neck, we are so close I could almost… I shake myself from those unprecedented thoughts and I tell her «Tell me if the wounds hurt» she scoffs and replies «Bug off, in case I’ll have Henry stitch me back up» «Fine…» I look up and I aim the gauntlet on a chimney then I fire the hook, in a moment we are in the air, she makes the most amusing sound ever and it makes me laugh, we land and it seems like she doesn’t want to let go but she does, she looks at me and she says «That was great» I chuckle then I reply «I can ask Mr. Bell to adjourn your gauntlet» she nods excited like a kid as she says «That would be amazing, thank you» we look in the general direction of Henry’s shop and we don’t need to say anything as we start to run together to his shop; sometimes I help her with my hook to go over big distances, and it’s nice feeling this closeness, I believe I’ve never been this close to anyone, not even with Jacob, at the thought I sigh “What’s going on with you, little brother?”.

We tried to find Henry at his shop but he is not there, so we take a ride, legally since it appears I tired her out, but at least we can talk a little about our mission.

At last, we find him on the train talking with Jacob, Elizabeth clears her throat and happily says «Hello, lads, us ladies return with amazing news» «A gang war?» Jacob asks «You killed some Templar?» Henry continues, Elizabeth scowls and coldly replies «No and no. I am ready to go back in the streets to fight. That was the amazing news» «Oh, nice» Henry replies making me chuckle, I hear her throwing him an insult and then she says «Well, I’m gonna check my bandages, you discuss what you want to do, then tell me» she walks out, I look at the boys and we start discussing about our plans, but admittedly Jacob and I start to argue so much we don’t even notice Henry sneaking out, I see red, I can’t really be conscious of what’s happening until I hear in the background «You get Evie, I’ll take Jacob» Henry gently grabs my arms and he makes me step away from my brother, I see Elizabeth doing the same with Jacob and they step between us, Henry makes me look at him and tells me «Alright, Evie, take a deep breath and calm down» I scoff but then I comply, once we are not trying to kill each other, they step aside and Elizabeth says «Okay, twins, you discussed, now shut up. Henry, tells us what you know about…» «Starrick’s soothing syrup» Jacob replies while smirking at me, I ignore him and I look at her with a pointed stare, she sighs and tells me «Henry will be with you; we will help you along the way, we don’t want you to say things you don’t mean, entirely. Now, please, Henry» I look away, suddenly disappointed with her, I focus on Henry as he walks to the map on the wall and points to Lambeth «This soothing Syrup has become the only medicine available in Lambeth. It bears the Templar Grand Master’s name» «About time for a visit to a doctor» Jacob chimes in, I say «I don’t see that cure arriving any time soon» Jacob turns to look at me and asks «And what exactly will you be doing, might I ask?» “I may try to strangle you…” I cross my arms and cooly reply «You know very well, tracking down the Piece of Eden» Jacob smiles and with a sickeningly sweet smile says «Enjoy your studies. I’ll be out killing Templars, with Elizabeth» I don’t even look at her as they walk out and I sigh, Henry notices my inner turmoil and tells me «I believe Mr. Bell tried to contact you, he needs your help in something about cables. Sorry, he didn’t explain much when I saw him» I give him a tight lipped smile and I tell him «Thank you, Henry, I’ll go now».

I reach his shop and he greets me when he sees me «Ah, Miss Frye! how good to see you.Oh! Have you seen Starrick’s latest lies?» he fetches a newspaper and I ask him «What transpired from the news like you were establishing?» he goes back to his desk and says «The cables we ordered never arrived. And then, we intercepted this. A message mentioning cargo seized at College Wharf» I look at the page he took and I reply «Then let’s unseize it» I start to go away but he stops me saying «Oh, wait!» I turn back around and he says «I already showed this to your brother and her companion...» I keep the scowl to myself, instead I continue to listen to him as he says «Another intercepted wire contained the recipe for a powerful hallucinogenic serum. I’ve adapted this dart mechanism to work with your bracers» he gives it to me and while I attach it to my bracer I tell him «Mr. Bell, you are a genius» he seems to blush and he says «Well, that patently is untrue. Although… I’ve also discovered that the serum adopts the form of a gas when subjected to heat» I smile at him and I say «Thank you. I’ll get going» Finally I walk out.

I reach the place and I perch myself on top of a roof and I see many thugs around some braziers, in a moment I remember Mr.Bell’s words and I smirk under my hood “This is going to be quite easy, thank you, simple minded people” I see a trio standing around quite closely to on of the fires and I decide to try the new addition, I point the bracer to the fire and after I let out a breath I fire the dart, then I watch the spectacle, at first they seem disoriented, but then the two affected start to fight with the third one, I watch them for a few minutes then I decide to go on with the mission, I use my eagle vision to and I see another trio behind a near building; it’s a relatively short mission, it makes me forget for a moment about Jacob and…Ms.Lockhart, even if I wish I didn’t have to take a swim in the Thames.

I squeeze the last water out of my glove as I walk in Alexander’s workshop, I see him flinching and almost cursing «Careful, Mr. Bell» he turns around and he says «Every worthwhile endeavor is fraught with dangers, my dear friend. None more so than yours. But you have triumphed once again» I look at him curiously and I ask him «How do you know?» «We have entered the age of communication, remember. We’ve already received word from Greenwich that the shipment has arrived safely. Thanks to you» I nod and I continue «Have you discovered what else is in that shipment?» he nods and hesitantly, he says «Indeed… I’m afraid that Starrick’s poison has found its way to the open market» I feel myself straighten my posture and I affirm «He-he believes that will stop us, he is mistaken» I turn around and I march out the door.

I walk back to the train and I believe I’ve seen an urchin on my way here and it makes me think back to Elizabeth “Was it maybe too much my reaction? It’s not like we are… well, we are friends? I admit that I really like her but what do I really know of her life? That she is an assassin after her mother, they are bourgeois but they respect their workers and she shares a bond with Clara O’Dea, or at least, it seemed so when we met her” I get in the train and Henry is not in sight, I sigh and I sit on the armchair in my wagon, I close my eyes and I massage my temples “She is just giving me a headache, I should stop thinking about it” after a few moments lulled by the train motion I can’t help but growl and say out loud «Why did she go with Jacob?!» I look around and I find a book grumbling I take it and I start to read it while I wait for Henry.

In the end I don’t have to wait for long as he comes in looking at a book, he stops at the desk and says «You may have not found a Piece of Eden, but this material is invaluable» he turns and he places the book on the desk, I stand up and I step to his side looking down at it «Look! It says that London Assassins found a Shroud» I find the passage and I read «”The Shroud of Eden is supposed to heal even the greatest injury” if the Assassins had found something like this surely Father would have known!» I step back glaring at the book when Henry says «There must be something we’re missing» “Wait…” I step closer to the book and I murmur «Something only we can see...» I activate my Eagle eye and I see it, a gate with a ship, a mansion and a garden, I grab the page and I exclaim «This look like directions!» I march towards the closest door when I stop and I turn around to look at Henry «Are you coming?» he looks at me and with an amused glint in his eyes replies «Fieldwork is not really my speciality» I shake my head and with a dramatic flare I tell him «We’ve found a clue to a Precursor object… don’t you want to follow it?» he admits defeat and answers «Put that way, anyone hardly refuse» I smirk as we walk out together, reaching the street we hijack a carriage and while I drive it we start discussing about Kenway, since it’s his mansion we are going to sneak into.

We find the Jackdaw sculpture and I leave the carriage in an unfrequented street, we jump down and we walk to the opposite walk to look at the mansion, I glance at the ship and I say «I think this is it» «I think you’re right! Look» we look at it and then to all the guards, I hear a carriage stopping not so far from us and I recognize the red jackets, I grab Henry and we hide behind the wall of the park, thankfully there isn’t a lot of people around here and there are bushes to cover for us a little, I glance over the bricks and I see a woman… the very Ms.Lucy Thorne stepping out of it, she doesn’t look at her lackey and says with a stern voice «I’ll be in the study, don’t want to be interrupted, unless you have news of the lost notebook» while she marches inside I say «That makes getting in a challenge» he glances to me and asks «You still intend to enter?» «If this is a Templar stronghold, it won’t get any easier. But don’t worry, we’ll stay well away from Miss Lucy» I suppress the smirk but I look at him with a raised eyebrow «Shall we?» he sighs but he nods, I look around and then I ask him to check something for me, for which he agrees, so in the meanwhile I walk to the mansion, I take out both guards at the entrance, I may have used the gun nce too many, but it seems it doesn’t catch the attention of anyone, I take out each one of the guards in the courtyard, I find an open window, so it’s easy to sneak in and take out everyone, maybe it was excessive, but I’m still a little angry at what happened this morning, we started it so well! But then my brother has to ruin it; I shake my head and I focus on exploring the mansion, which is an adventure in itself, there are even some of his memorabilia that I believe should be under Assassin’s care, but whatever.

I find the piano room and I am joined by Henry, we look around and he asks «So, what are we looking for?» «I’m not quite sure» “But I will find it” I activate my eagle vision and I see written above the fireplace a small melody, I turn to look at the piano and I look again at the notes, Henry studies curiously the scene and then I play the keys, when I’m done a secret vault opens next to us and Henry says «Not enormously subtle, is it?» «Clearly Kenway has a strong sense of spectacle» he looks at me and leaves me the way, in response I let him walk first, we descend in it and I am very impressed, I find a page with a disk on it and I study it, after a moment I just put it in my pocket and I take the page and I read it through my eagle eye «A history of the London Assassins… bolt holes… vaults… a hidden key…» I feel Henry walking behind me and I keep myself from tensing, while I continue «This is it» I hear footsteps and a voice «So you said you heard music» «There was no opening there before» Henry runs to a lever and pulls it down, trapping us inside, but I simply look at the wheel, I grab it and I start to steer it while Thorne and the thug try to find a way in, another secret way opens next to the wheel and Henry and I run in it, leaving an entire vault filled with assassins’ history behind, and a not so strong promise to get back from Henry.

When we meet she tenses up and after a moment where she looks at us she asks «Why are you smelling worse than the Thames?» I can’t help it, but when I see Jacob next to her I reply «And why do you smell like death?» a weak response, but at least she doesn’t reply, instead she just leaves, the boys look at me with question marks written all over their face, but I just choose to ignore them and find a place to wash my clothes, and myself, while I have only a question going around my head “What’s going on?”.


	7. Chapter 7

(Elizabeth)

Once we reach the place, we find a perch on a roof to look into the yard of the building and we see an odd man looking into a window of the distillery, but he hides once we hear a loud voice saying «Keep an eye out, lads. Someone’s targeting our network. The distillery might be next» I glance at Jacob as he says «This will complicate things» I count the men outside and I say «It’s six of them, four inside the yard and two out. Since I don’t have the permission to fight, I will cover your back from up here. I’ll take the two outside» he nods and he jumps in the hay a few feet away from us, I notice the barrels hanging and the two guards outside, I think a little and then I grab a knife and throw it under the barrels, it flanks loudly on the ground and those two idiots walk in its direction, I wait for a moment and once they are under that I throw another one on the rope, it snaps and falls on their heads, unfortunately all the commotion is not enough for the others to check on it, but I manage to blend in the small crowd of commoners to get back my knife, I hear some sounds and in a minute all the other guards are down for the count and Jacob is walking to the doors of the building, I catch up with him but when we look into the lock we hear a sound behind us, Jacob reacts by turning around and pointing the hidden blade to the odd old man’s throat, while I simply turn around, the man slaps his wrist away and says «You should not go about frightening respectable gentlemen, young man» for which Jacob replies hastily «I didn’t realize snooping around was considered gentlemanly» the man gasps and says «Snooping? Sir, I assure you…» I hear footsteps and I turn to see a few blighters walking, giving their backs to us, I turn to the doors and I grab the lock, I don’t bother to pick on it and I break it dragging Jacob and the old man inside, I close the door with Jacob’s help while the man says «That was too close a call!» I look at my “partner” and then we ignore it and we look around the place while he says «You, young man and your companion here, gave me quite a fright!» “How unfortunate…” we see him walking to a direction and immediately Jacob and I follow him «I thought you were some of them, but I realize now why you’re here. Same reason as I am, I imagine…» «What?» I mumble «I believe I’ve found something» I follow his eyes and it is a rather big machinery here «A rather impressive contraption, wouldn’t you say?» «I prefer a death trap, actually, knowing what it does» I reply while Jacob says «I’ve seen bigger» I glance at him and I hope is not serious about his stupid answer, but his face tells me everything «Why didn’t I go with Evie? God help me“ I shake a little my head when I remember something, I approach Jacob and I ask him «Mind telling me who he is?» «I don’t know, he just showed up once» I nod and then we watch him walking to a desk and examining something «Datura stranonium. Or Devils snare, as it is commonly called… That goes into the Syrup? And opium, no less. Revolting! Absolutely sickening!» he runs to a wheel and he says «A favorable way to proceed, wouldn’t you agree?» We watch the gas getting out of it and I mumble «Oh dear…» «Find a way out of here, quickly! We will think about the rest of the valves» «Very well, young man, and lady» he walks out and I sigh «If I’m gonna die, you will tell my mother» «Why should I? Couldn’t I die too?» «No, you are lucky like that. Now let’s go, I will distract the goons while you open the valves» «We could kill them, or not?» «We could, but I would prefer to not paint my clothes red, it stains a lot» he glances and me and then smirks «Well, let’s go».

It’s a not so long thing to do, we actually don’t attract a lot of attention and we swiftly reach the top, Jacob pulls the final lever and shouts «Every man for himself!» I snort and together we run up the windows reaching the plank where a smaller round window is built, he climbs on it and breaks it with a kick «I’ll go first, you follow me» «What?! Are you…» he jumps as I hear a shot hitting the wall next to him “Fuck it, I’ll kill myself before a goon takes me out” and with that I jump just like him, he has already gotten out of the hay so I land safely in it, he helps me out while the building burns and we run away; not far from there we are stopped by the old man again as he steps in front of us «Well done, dear lads! Well done! Charles Darwin. Delighted to make your acquaintance» Jacob shakes his hand as he presents himself, then I bow a little to Mr. Darwin as I say «Elizabeth Lockhart, pleasure to meet you» he smiles and bows his head, then he turns serious and says «While you were busy wreacking havoc, I found this. It indicates that a sample of every batch has been sent to Lambeth Asylum» I scowl and I think “Is Florence okay?” «Oh, I wonder if it’s visiting hours…» «Don’t be so hasty, Mr. Frye. Many people work at Lambeth, you wouldn’t want to attract unwanted attention» «Where’s the fun in that?» I scowl at him, but Mr Darwin takes the words out of my mouth «Not every problem can be solved by blowing things sky high. Sometimes a little discretion is in order» «I agree» «Of course you are» Jacob grumbles out «Don’t start, Frye, or I will beat you up after this mission» he shuts up and we look back at Darwin «Well, it’s getting late. I will meet you at the Asylum to continue our investigation» we nod and we watch him going away, I glance at Jacob and I say «This time I believe I shouldn’t come with you, I think I am still a little slowed down by this wound» «If you say so» he nods and we start walking in a direction, keeping ourselves out of sight of the Blighters «So, what did you two discussed about this morning?» he scoffs and replies «I may have poked her because yesterday while you went home, she found some clue about the Piece of Eden. I joined her and she thanked me by lecturing me about stealth and whatever, it grated her nerves» «What was the mission about?» I ask massaging my temples «There was a crate full of books and documents she wanted to read» I sigh and I ask «What happened to those?» «They may have been left behind» “Oh, Jacob” «Well, good luck with that, I’m going to check on the kids, so I’ll see you tonight. Don’t get killed and if you see a stern looking woman ready to take you out, it’s probably Florence Nightingale, ask her first and don’t kill her» he nods and I wave at him before I disappear in a street.

I step in Babylon Alley and I see the kids playing, but no trace of Clara, I stop a girl and I ask her «Hey, where is Clara?» «She said she had to get something from her house, she should be here in a moment» «Okay, thank you. Here» I give her a few coins and she smiles, I sit on the steps and I start checking my bracers, a few minutes later I hear from behind me «Hello Elizabeth» I smile and I turn my head to look at the boss here «Hi, Clara, how are you and your urchins?» she sits besides me and answer «We could be better» I furrow my eyebrows and I ask «Is something troubling you?» «There are some drunk men that vandalize this place in the evening, we tried to stop them with tricks and whatnot but they are getting very insistent» «Are they Blighters or Rooks?» «Neither, maybe they work at the docks, because they reek of it…» I look at her concerned and I say «Do you want some help to get rid of them?» she smiles and she nods «That would be ideal, thank you» I smirk and I say «I may need your help, I promise we will have fun once we are done?» she glances at me and then she says «okay, what do you have in mind?».

It’s getting late and the kids helped in my scheme, and now we are waiting scattered around, some are hiding in the shadows while others are with me on the rooftops (the older ones climbed up, while the younger ones I had holding on to me as I used my hook), unluckily enough the wind starts to pick up, I notice one of the younger ones shivering, she is a small kid, black hair braided on her shoulder, her eyes are still trained on the alley but she is trembling in her dirty and too light rags she uses as clothes, I open my jacket and I pick her up, she startles but she relaxes once she realizes it’s me, I sit on the roof tiles and I use my body to shield her from the wind and to warm her up, she looks up to me and gives me a small smile and I ask her «So, I should start knowing Clara’s friend, what’s your name, sweety?» «I’m Helen» «Well, Helen, I am Elizabeth, and I am an old friend of Clara. How old are you?» «I’m six, and I am her friend too. She helped me with some bad men» I glance at Clara and she mouths “later” to me, I nod and I turn to look at Helen «I’m happy she helped you…» we hear some noise coming from the streets and I say «The show is starting, let’s watch».

(No one’s P.o.V)

A group of men stumbles, already drunk, in the streets, Elizabeth winces as one of them steps on a poor cat, but he grins when it bites the man «Ow! Fuck off, bitch of a cat!» the others laugh, showing just how much intoxicated they are, they almost reach the interior part of the alley but eventually they the “leader” steps on a small rope, which snaps and a bucket full of… many nasty things falls on a few of them, they shout surprised when the same bucket free fall with a pendulum-like movement and smacks one of the four in the face, the kids and the adult are snickering but the men are too out of it to notice them, when they reach the alley Elizabeth nods at some of the older kids and they throw pebbles on them, they scream and soon enough they are nowhere to be seen.

(Elizabeth)

So, all’s well what ends well or something like that, we go back down and I help them clean the place, once we are done I sit on my place on the steps, Clara sits down next to me and says «So, I know what you have been doing, are you okay?» I nod and I say «My wound is fine, tomorrow I may take off the bandages so I really am fine» «One of my friends told me you were collapsing on the train» «It was shock, Florence patched me up and she is amazing at her job» Clara nods and then says «But I also see what’s going on between you and Ms. Frye» «There’s nothing going on» «Really? So my actual eyes deceived me? I imagined the starstruck look you had when you were with her?» I scowl at her and I reply «Even if there was something, we are only partners for a possible mission, and for the foreseeable future it won’t be the case» «Got into a fight?» after a moment I sigh and I answer «I don’t know, she just pushed me away after I sided with Jacob to just keep them from killing each other and that’s it, I have to see her later and I really don’t want to» «Well, one day you’ll have to face her. Better sooner rather than later» «I hate it when you are right. Well, I better go, Jacob must be waiting for me» she hugs me but then she steps back and says «You should consider a bath… I imagine we all do after what happened here» I nod and I bid everyone goodbye.

I find Jacob at the station and he studies me «What happened? You seem more… upbeat than when I left you» «I had some fun with the urchins» «Alright. Come on, let’s see Greeny and Evie» he turns around in time to miss my sigh, we walk into the train and I stop dead in my tracks once we reach Evie and Henry, I am near her so it is easy to me to get hit by a rather strong smell, I look at her and I ask her rather confused «Why are you smelling worse than the Thames?» after a moment of surprise she glares at me and replies «And why do you smell like death?» okay, I feel like she just punched me in the gut, more for the tone she got than about what she said, so I turn around and leave without saying anything.

I walk around the city when eventually I decide to go back to Henry’s so I can wash myself and maybe clean my clothes, I’m doing everything mechanically so I don’t really remember coming back and cleaning myself up; I am hanging my wet clothes, wearing only a white undershirt and a pair of comfy trousers I use to sleep in, my hair is left down, I am replying my last encounter with Evie when someone knocks on my door «Come in, I’m decent» «Good to know, although it wouldn’t be something new» I smile at Henry’s words and I ask «Were they still alive when you left them?» «I think so, I hope so, but actually I’m more worried about you» «Why is that?» I ask him while I turn around to look at him «I noticed your reaction to her words, are you okay?» I sigh and I shake my head «I don’t know; but maybe it’s better since now you have your chance at her» he shakes his head and grabs my arm as we sit on my bed «It’s not worth it if you get hurt by it» «Ever the big brother, I really want to hate you at times but it’s really hard, almost impossible» «I do my best» we chuckle and he says «Listen, I know things are hard between you two, but today showed me that she cares a lot about you, and maybe it frightened her because you've known each other for a really short time and…» «Pardon me, Henry, but she shut me off once I said I was going with her brother. Like, why? I hoped she was going to understand and yet…» «I’ll see what I can do with her, try to make her see reason. You could rest tomorrow, take a break from them both, I can manage them» «They really are high maintenance» we chuckle and he nods «Yes, they are. Maybe you could write mother dearest and tell her how things are going. If we need you we will come here» I nod and I hug him «Thank you, Henry, for everything» he hugs me back and then he leaves me be in my room, I finish to hang my clothes then I throw myself on my bed, I take “Pride and Prejudice” and I start reading where I left off.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning I wake up and after I’ve changed into my preferred attire, so my usual boots, a pair of dark pants, a black belt, my white cotton long sleeved shirt with a red scarf (and my bracers hidden beneath the shirt), I fetch my jacket and I walk out of my room, I turn left entering the small open kitchen; a part from our rooms, the kitchen is merged with the small but comfy living room, I find on the table a note written in Henry’s elegant writing and he tells me he is going to help the twins so I can have the day free, I smile and have a small breakfast before I go out and about the city.

At first, I just walk around the city enjoying the calmness of not having to do anything… but soon enough I get bored, so I walk to my newly acquired factory; when I get in I see Clara’s kids playing cards with a pair of men, I smile and I am going upstairs when one of them notices me and goes to hide the cards, I chuckle and I walk closer to them behind the pre-teen girl of the group, she jumps when she feels my hands on her shoulders but I say «Don’t worry, guys, finish your game, but not slack off too much» «Got it, boss!» I walk to the office, once in there I am surprised to see Henry «What the fuck are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with the twins?» he raises an eyebrow at my language but he ignores it and says «They started fighting again so I ditched them after Mr. Frye told me of his nightly adventures» I look at him confused and he clarifies «He went to the Asylum» «Oh, those nightly adventures! You should have said that» I sit at the desk and he tells me «Jacob didn’t meet Florence, but he ended Elliotson and a few of his goons. He was one of the major subordinates of Starrick» «That’s good» he nods and then he sighs «Evie seemed a little… upset you weren’t with me, this morning» I snort, amused and I reply «Yeah, whatever» «No, really, and she didn’t seem very well rested; I believe that she is regretting her treatment towards you» I scoff and I tell him «Well, if she regrets it that much then she can come to me and apologize» I clear my voice and I add «Now, if you don’t have any more news, I have work to do and write to Mother» he seems to think a bit then he nods «Alright, see you tonight» as an afterthought I turn to him and I say «And by the way, I’ll start to look for a place» he stops dead in his tracks and he looks at me confused «Why?» «I need my space, I’m used to a house and lots of space, not a small apartment in a big city» he nods understanding «Don’t worry, I won’t be too far, and I’ll tell you where I’m going to stay. But promise me you won’t tell anything the twins» «I promise. Good work» he leaves and I sigh turning to look at the master book.

I spend a few hours in here, maybe more than I should have since it’s sunset when I decide to go to Clara and see how the kids are doing;

it’s a short trip, and once I’m in the alley I’m surprised when a small figure jumps on me, I catch the girl immediately, I smile ruffling the black hair and I keep her to me as I walk down the stairs to the corner where Clara is almost always found playing «Elizabeth! What brings you by, during your day off it seems?» I sit on the steps as I move Helen to a more comfortable position on my lap «Well, I needed a break from my other life and I checked on the factory, your kids were playing cards with a pair of Rooks and they were scared I was going to lecture them» she chuckles and says «I imagine, they are very reckless and you are very strict at times; by the way, one of my friends saw Evie climbing the monument of the fire in London, then she run to a roof and disappeared in a hidden vault. After a handful of minutes she came back to the streets bruised and he saw some marks on her neck, while someone was running away to a Blighter carriage» I tense up and I ask Clara «Really? Something else?» «I believe one other saw Jacob approaching a Pearl Attaway next to a flaming carriage, an omnibus» I nod and I try to stand when I notice the limp body in my arms, I look down and Helen has fallen asleep on me «She was very active today» I stand up and I say «I’ll take her to my place, I can talk to the twins tomorrow… Wow, I can’t believe my day off already ended» «I do, you are taking after your mother» I look at Clara and I ask «What does it mean?» «You are becoming a stakhanovite» «And how do you know that word?» «I read» she simply replies, I scowl but I remember of the kid in my arms and eventually I say «Good night, Clara» she waves at me as I go away.

I reach Henry's place and I place the still sleeping kid on my bed and I kiss her forehead «Sleep tight, Helen» I tuck her in and then I leave my jacket on my chair, I go to the small kitchen to prepare myself a tea, I hear very soft steps and I furrow my eyebrows, I turn around and I look into Evie's eyes, after a moment I look a little lower and I see some marks on her neck «I thought you would at least greet us in the train» I scowl and I turn my back on her «You two are very bothersome to be with, at times» «What?» I clench my hands on the counter and then I turn back around to glare at her, I’m tired and I ask her «What the hell's going on with you? Before I "sided" with Jacob, to keep him out of harm's way, we were getting along very well then and you suddenly treat me like I was a Templar! Really! What the hell is going on?» She seems surprised of my outburst but soon enough she opens her mouth to answer, but I shake my head raising a hand «You know what? I don't care what is your reasoning. I actually wanna know something else. What the fuck have you been doing with Henry at the Kenway's mansion, full of fucking templars! he is not a fighter like us two... And then I found out you fought with a Templar!» I don't know how but I manage to keep my voice low enough to not wake up the child in my room, Evie walks up to me and we engage in a staring contest «You don't come in London and tell me how to do my job…» she tries to poke my chest but I grab her wrist and I push her against the table «London's my home, I will feel responsible if something bad happened to any you. And by the way, you shouldn't be this reckless» «Don't let feelings compromise the mission» I want to really slap her, but I restrain myself and I reply «Are you saying this to you or to me?» she steps back, caught by surprise «What do you mean?» «It seems to me that you are the one getting emotional about me protecting your own brother, and being reckless in your missions. Tell me, what would happen if you get killed in an encounter with the templars?» she opens her mouth to reply but she doesn’t say anything, I sigh and then we stay silent for a full minute, I look up «You still have marks around your neck» I say quietly, she touches it and I get closer to her, she looks at me but I ignore her and I inspect her neck closer «Sit down, I’m cleaning it» she complies and I fetch a clean rug and I fill a bowl with water, I come back to her and I start to clean it, we stay silent once again but it’s not uncomfortable so no one needs to break it; once I’m done there are only small red marks and a few scratches «What happened?» I take my mug and I sip it while I sit down next to her «I found some gears that opened a vault, there was this necklace that is most probably the key to where the Artefact is, but Lucy Thorne came in and we started to fight, I managed to almost throw her out of a window but she grabbed me by the necklace, there was a sharp glass under my neck so I cut the lace before it was too late» I sigh and I tell her «This is exactly what I was talking about, Evie, if Henry is not with you, then at least take me, we both know I can be helpful in this kind of missions» «You were injured… and I suppose I was angry with you» I lightheartedly scoff and reply «I’m fine now. But be honest Evie, why were you angry with me?» she looks away and then she answers «It’s just… you chose Jacob over me! You said it so yourself that we were getting along and then you chose him instead of me!» I chuckle and I reply «Evie, I did it because we both know that Henry would willingly get himself killed once Jacob calls him Greeny another time, or simply disregarded his opinions. You both are very stubborn in your beliefs and Henry and I can take so much before we snap» «So you risked to get yourself killed jumping out of an exploding building?» «While you were sneaking around a Templar hangout?» «Touchè» we smile at each other and I finish my tea, I’m going to say something when I hear another set of light footsteps, I look to the rooms and I see Helen rubbing her eyes and looking around, disoriented, I stand up and I walk up to her, picking her up «Hey kid, did we wake you up?» she relaxes in my arms and she mumbles «No… woke up and didn’t know where I was» «You are in Henry’s home, you were sleeping in my bed. Do you want to get back to sleep?» she nods and I turn to look at Evie, she seems thoughtful while looking at us, she comes out of her mind and she looks up into my eyes «I’ll leave you to it. Good night Elizabeth, and kid» I smile and I reply «Good night Evie, say good night Helen» the child doesn’t even look up and mumbles loud enough «G’ night, miss Frye» Evie smiles and she gets out, I free a hand and I take the mug to place it on the counter, then I walk back to my room, I place Helen back in my bed and then I start to change into something more comfortable to sleep in, I lie down next to her and once we are covered she comes to my side and she hugs me «Good night, Helen» she replies with a light snore and I smile before I close my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I was feeling a little down in these weeks, quarantine sucks, I wasn't even following my coach's home sessions and school is even worse when online (but not English, those lessons are enjoyable)...  
Anyway, I'm already working on next chapter, hopefully it will be better than this one.


	9. Chapter 9

The following days nothing pretty much happens, I’m just looking for a house not far from my brother and the urchins and I got a letter from my mother sent in reply of my last one. It’s a pretty boring rest of the week, so it’s a surprise when Evie comes into my room during a quiet midday after lunch, while I was going to open the letter.

«Hello Evie, to what do I owe the pleasure?» we smile at each other and I point her the bed while I am sitting at the desk, she sits down and she notices the letter in my hands «Did I interrupt something?» «No, it’s just a reply from my mother» «If you want you can read it, I can wait» «Alright, thank you. I’ll be quick» I open it with a swift movement of my hidden blade, I read it quickly and I scowl at the last lines «What’s wrong?» I let a bitter laugh and I reply «My mother just insulted my abilities and told me to go back home because we need to have a talk. I guess that it doesn’t matter that I am 21» «Wait, you are 21?» I glance confused at Evie and I answer «Yes, why?» «I thought you were older, but nevermind. When are you going?» I shrug my shoulders and I say «It’s better to not make her wait, but since this really upsets me, I will go tomorrow morning. Tonight I will go see the urchins and talk with them to explain the situation» she seems to think about something and then she asks me «Do you feel like doing a mission with me before you go? Or do you have to look at the factory?» «I’ve already checked on them, I think I can join you. What do you have in mind?» she smiles and she stands up and says «Follow me».

During our walk she says «Remember when I came to you after my… disastrous mission at the vault?» I grunt and I reply desgruntled «Yes, I do. I’m still not happy about it» she ignores the second part and continues «Well, it seems my brother met a woman that night, a certain Pearl Attaway» the name rings a bell in my head, but I can’t understand the reason «It seems familiar, do you have something else on her?» «From what I gathered, she has a bus company, I’m afraid I don’t have much more. Do you?» I sigh lost in my thoughts «I don’t know, I’ve heard that name, but I can’t remember under which circumstances» «Maybe tonight you could ask Clara, she has eyes and ears everywhere… And maybe Henry knows something» «Maybe, let’s try later on and before I leave I can tell Henry what I found. But now I want to know what kind of mission you have in mind» she smirks and it’s a dangerous one «You’ll see… A few days ago I met someone peculiar, maybe you and Jacob have seen him around» I look at her confused and I start to think about whoever she is referring to, but I come up with nothing «I am confused» she chuckles and tells me «Don’t worry, you’ll understand soon enough».

We reach a small saloon and the few people in here are drinking or eating something, Evie guides me to a table where there are two men talking, one of them sees us and starts to tremble as he points at us saying «The aura of death surrounds thee both! Get thee behind me!» then he basically runs away, Evie and I look at each other and she chuckles as we step up to a table where I am surprised to see Charles Dickens «Alas these days stupidity is all too prevalent! You know, I never asked your name when we last met» the last part is addressed to Evie «I’m Evie Frye, and this is…» «Oh, I know who Ms.Lockhart is» Evie nods as I look at him confused “What’s going on?” «Really?» he ignores me as he asks «Tell me. Do you believe in ghosts?» I shrug my shoulders as my companion says very confidently «Yes» «I am skeptical myself. Here we are in the world’s most advanced city, yet, its citizens are so in thrall to the supernatural they leave themselves vulnerable to charlatans!» “Wow, it seems this is a sensitive topic for him... let’s see where this is going” «Which is why I joined “The Ghost Club”, the first society in the world to look systematically at the phenomenon» I chance a look at Evie and both of us are a little confused at this but she still looks a little excited «Because truth, like a spirit, must be cajoled, before it will reveal itself! Will you join us?» Evie nods with a smile I don’t believe I’ve ever seen before in my stay in London «It does sound intriguing» then they look both look at me, I stand tall and after a moment I say «Ghosts are like religions for me, I can’t say I believe it before I know that it exists but at the same time I don’t refuse their existence altogether. I need proof like you, to decide if I can believe it or not» Evie looks at me curiously with a smile, we turn to face him as he says «Splendid! I have your first case!» «Well, that was fast» I mumble, Evie smirks at that but then we both focus on him «There’s been some disturbing reports about a series of assaults in Lambeth. People claim they’re being attacked by an age-old demon, Spring-Heeled Jack! The fiend is no doubt on the prowl as we speak! It’s up to you to find him».

As we walk out to the street I tell her «We should use the rooftops, this way we can easily locate a potential victim and with the hooks we can move quickly» crossing the road she says «Yes, I was thinking the same thing but maybe one of us can stay on the ground so we are sure to see everything» «I’ll be down here, and in case you can watch my back» «Of course. let’s go» she quickly points to the rooftop of the nearest building as I walk between that and its neighbor reaching a small unkempt park where some people are taking a break, I look up to check on Evie and she nods at me, we start to move as we look around, if I didn’t know better I would believe no one is following me, but if I focus a little I can hear her low footsteps on the roofs nearby, we almost reach the other side of this small part when we both hear a scream, I glance at Evie and she points to the back of a building, I think there should be a small shop on the ground level, she comes down and together we reach behind the wall and we see a terrified lady, I clear my throat as she stumbles into me and I gently grab her looking at her in the eyes, trying to be reassuring as I ask her if she is alright «It was horrible: glowing eyes, huge claws… and his laugh! Luckily he was frightened away by some passerby» I glance at Evie who’s at my side as the lady says «Somebody has to do something before he attacks another!» I manage to calm her a little and afterwards I follow Evie to the street and we start to walk quickly to another place, in search of another victim «It seems it’s scared to be seen, this “ghost”» «Yes… may I ask you something?» I nod and she asks «Earlier, you told us that ghosts are like religions to you and you need proofs to decide if you want to believe or not in them. I know some people can be atheists, or they can be believers in whatever they are most comfortable, or forced to. Where do you stand?» I chuckle and I say «I actually believe in something, but it’s not in any of those monotheist religions. I’m quite open minded when it comes to faith» «Alright, now I’m more confused and curious» I turn to look at her ready to answer when I see something on a bench «Oh, a pressed flower!» I skip to the bench and I pick it up, then I go back to Evie «If you want to venture into my innermost life, then what do you think of a cup of tea after we finish this mission? If we have time, obviously. I still want to see the urchins» she smiles and accepts the invitation.

Reaching an alley we find another possible victim and as we near them a shadow runs in front of us «That’s him!» «I’ll get the person away, you get him» I nod and I sprint then I jump to tackle the creep, as I start to straddle him he turns around and punches me in the face, I have to stand up to regain my balance, he throws a smoke bomb on the ground but I don’t let it scare me, I get my kukri and I jump forward trying to cut him, he steps back and gets a knife, soon we start to exchange blows even though no one gets upper hand, I parry an open handed punch directed to my temples and I barely notice the claws on his left hand before I have to dodge a wide strike of his armed hand, while he is open I punch him in the ribs making him stumble back, following a kick to the gut trapping him with the back to the wall, I step in front of him ready to punch his lights out but his sneering voice says «It’s never that easy!» he throws another smoke bomb and this time he can push me away making my fall on my back, as I sit up I hear both a maniacal laugh and Evie calling my name but my mind is a little too hazy so I don’t stand up, but as the smoke clears so does my mind, she reaches my side and she helps me up «Are you hurt?» I shake my head and I look in the direction the creep disappeared «Only my pride… and my wrist» I move in circles my left wrist but since it’s only an annoying bruise I suck it up «He got away… is the guy alright?» «Yes, he may be a little shaken up, but since nothing happened to him he should be fine» I take a deep breath in and then she asks «Are we good to go? He might have left some tracks» «He is a person, no ghostly bones can bruise my wrist» I grumble, we start to run back to the stairs at the beginning of the alley and we find some prints in the mud, Evie kneels down and says «Looks like he ran this way».

We follow the prints to a wall not to far away from the place of the fight and we see claw marks on it «Perhaps the legend is true and he does have giant claws» I shake my head and I mumble «Or maybe it’s some metal» we look up and we see more marks up the wall as if the creep climbed it, we use our hooks to ascend and we find more muddy footprints, we even have to (well, not really, but it was fun) jump on some branches to reach another rooftop but then those take us back on the ground, we reach another building and we climb it, she sees someone and she kills them swiftly with her hidden blade, then we find another print «This fucker sure knows how to run» we follow the tracks back on the street and as we cross the road we see them reaching another building «Oh, for fuck's sake! And up and down, and up and down. When we get him I’ll break all bones in his fucking lower limbs starting from the little toe!» she glances at me and asks «Are you sure you’re fine? I’ve never seen you this… upset» «It’s because that bastard got away so easily from me. I’m mad at myself… and at him. Couldn’t he simply take a beating instead of signing his death?» «Solid logic…» she mumbles, I glare at her but I stay silent as we reach another rooftop, we find more tracks and she says «A heavily guarded warehouse, hm? I wonder what they’re heavily guarding» I look at them and I say «All of this seems like a cult… oh, there’s dynamite! Let’s blow these bastards up!» she throws a shocked look at me and I ask «What? I’m pissed and if those are his friends then they are in my black list» «Moving on… I’ll think about the guards on the roofs, you make a diversion with the dynamite, in the confusion we’ll drop down and take them out» «Seems perfect. Go, I’ll wait for the last guard to drop» she swiftly ascends to the higher building where two shadows are walking about and trusting her skills I walk towards the edge and I look down, there are some blighters with these “cultist” and not too far from us I see a small group of Rooks, looking around I take note of a wooden balcony and I see a small crate of dynamite, I search Evie and once I find her she uses her kukri to reflect a little light to me, I take it as the signal so I whistle calling for the Rooks who rush to these guys; while they are busy I jump on the roof of the balcony then I sneak on it, I grab the crate and I prepare my gun while I walk to the railing then I throw it on the ground in the middle of the fight, I whistle again as I aim for it so when the Rooks are safely away and the confused Blighters looks at them while unknowingly around the dynamite, I shoot the crate which explodes killing them, I smirk at my handiwork «You done?» I jump at Evie’s voice behind me, I nod and I follow her to the entrance of the sewer «Do we really have to?» «Do you want your revenge on Spring-Heeled Jack?» she counters as she starts to climb down the stairs, I sigh and I follow her mumbling curses to my pride.

The stairs leads us to a chamber where three guys are guarding some barrels «This screams trap» Evie whispers, I nod and I reach for my kukri, after we take a deep breath (regretting it immediately) we jump on the first row of barrels and Evie takes down the guy in front of us as I focus on the one on the right, I land on the other row of barrels and I slash the knife at his throat ending swiftly his poor life «Watch out!» Evie calls me, I turn around and I jump back as Evie engages the fight with the third and last guy I let them have a fair fight that ends quickly with her victory and I smile a little, but it dies as a smoking bomb explodes and both Evie and I fall on the ground as the same sneering voice asks «Who are you to deny us our sport?» I cough as I stand up, I try to look around us and it’s in this moment I realize that the creep must have tinkered with his bomb, the room spins around me and I bet Evie too is affected, I lean on the wall behind me and I see a shadow landing near my friend so I croak out «Behind you…» I wince as I hear her pained gasp and he says «The scum of London are as base as animals, and we treat them as such!» my mind clears a little so I jump and I reach Evie as she starts to fight back with the creep who continues his spiel undeterred «We take our inspiration from Jack, who knows how to treat the lower classes!» with that he disappears and we look around regaining our breath «What the fuck…» I mumble, she turns to me and says «You took the words out of my mouth» we reach the outside and as we walk away she looks at her pocket watch and tells me «Jacob and I planned to go tomorrow to see what Ned Wynert wants from us, but since it is getting late and you want to see the urchins, we could have the tea you proposed earlier» «What time is it?» «We’ve been out for hours, it’s already four and a half» with a dramatic gasp I place a hand on my heart and I reply «Then we must run to my place and take the typical 5 o’clock tea!» she raises an eyebrow and after a moment I crack as I start to giggle, she smiles amused and we start to walk back to the shop «You are insufferable at times» «I aim to displease» I bow at her but then I say «Anyway, that’s fine. Let’s go have some tea».

I serve the tea as we sit at the table, we put what we want and once we are waiting for them to cool a little I ask «So, where were we?» she thinks about it and then says «You said something like you need proofs to believe in something but at the same time you are religious… I don't know, you were confusing» I chuckle and I say «Alright, let's start from the beginning. You see, I am the only child of a rich assassin… well, maybe not rich but wealthy enough to afford me a very… thorough education. Obviously I dismissed everything I couldn't care less but other things such as some languages and a few historical periods are pretty much ingrained in my brain for life» I take a tentative sip and I smile as I swallow it, in the meanwhile Evie asks «And what does it mean?» as she sips her tea I answer «Simple. I loved everything or almost, I read about Greece, that means even their myths and old beliefs. Now, when I say I believe in something, more often than not I am referring to the greek Pantheon» she seems impressed, and surprised, she takes a minute for herself and then she asks «So, you mean gods like Artemis, Poseidon etcetera?» «Precisely. It is… unconventional, but for me it is easier. For me, it is way easier to believe in something as fantastic as the very human-like greek gods than in a lone very vindictive and controlling god… wait, this sounds bad. What I think I mean is that, you can believe in God whether you are Christian, muslim or something else, it's just that I won't respect the person who tries to impose their religion on others. If I already believe in the existence of more than one god, than by default I accept everyone and I can talk about it with others as long as they want» she nods and after another sip she says «I think I can understand this. Does your mother know?» I inadvertently laugh and she looks at me confused, when I regain my calm I tell her «Yes, yes she does. Sorry, it's just that you made me remember the way my mother found out» «Now, I'm curious, do tell please» I smile fondly at the memory and I say «It was a few years ago, I didn't really know what my mother thought about religions and whatnot, so imagine her surprise when she hears in the dead of a night a voice whispering in another language what she later understood was a prayer. She crept into my room with a knife in hand and a candle in the other and she was surprised to see me kneeling in front of the open window as I prayed in greek to Artemis!» she is now appalled and after a moment she drinks more of her tea, then she says «The scene I imagined was terrifying» we both laugh and then I reply «Yes, at first she was scared because she thought that some men got in and wanted to do bad things in there, but then she relaxed when she saw it was only me. I believe she wanted to slap me or maybe throw me out of the window, she knew it wouldn't have killed me so I would have learned my lesson. Instead she simply said "If you want to pray for her then do it outside, you almost gave me a heart attack! I accept it, but for… whatever is up there, never do this at this damned hour! Finish and then go straight to bed!" then she turned around, closed the door and went back to sleep» she smiles and says «You are one of a kind» «Thank you, I take it as a compliment» she nods and then we finish the tea, I notice the hour an I sigh «It's getting late, I should go to the kids now or I might be too late» she stands up and she puts her empty tea cup on the counter «Well, this was lovely. Thank you for trusting me with this. I don’t think that there are many people outside of… us that would be as open minded for you» I sigh and I mumble «Never truer words were spoken…» she looks at me and I believe she is worried «Did something happen?» «I may have a scar because of some stupid kid that threw a rock at me because his parents saw me praying one night and told him I was a witch. But don’t worry, my mother took care of it» she deepens her scowl and I exclaim «She didn’t kill anyone!» she relaxes a little and I add «Only scared and maybe maimed someone» she huffs and I smile innocently retrieving a book, she shakes her head and as we walk down the shop’s stairs she tells me «Just go to Clara. I can’t even imagine» I chuckle but before we walk out the shop’s threshold I tell her seriously «Evie, it’s been Mum and I since ever, she took care of Henry and me since my birth and she lost a husband before. We fought sometimes but she apologized for her overprotectiveness but I’ve always understood her need to protect the last gift my father could give her so she wants to treasure it. At times she can be a little extreme in her methods. I imagine her last letter was dictated by this desire to protect me and because she misses me, therefore I will do what I’ve always done, talk with her and reassure her before I come back here» eventually she smiles and we hug «Make it quick, I won’t resist long to push my brother off the London Bridge» we chuckle and then we walk out the bookshop into the street where we part ways.

As I walk I look through the book, I chose Blake’s “Songs of Innocence” in hope that they would read it and like it; I may be halfway through when I hear steps behind me, I try to get away from without raising suspicions but as I cut through a narrow alley someone says «Get her!» I drop the book and I turn around to face them but after I punch a Blighter someone locks my arm from behind «Let me go!» I scream kicking and trying to headbutt the person behind me, the one I punched recovers from the bloody nose and punches me in the gut then he gets a rag and forces it in my mouth saying «This will shut you up for a little, bitch» I gag at the foul taste in my mouth but then I freeze when someone blocks my neck and I feel a prick and something flowing inside my body, as I start to lose my consciousness I hear a Blighter saying «Well, the whore didn’t put up a lot of a fight. How disappointing» «Better this way, maybe he will let us participate in the fun once we she takes up. Her screams would be music to my ears» I try to say something, but the complain never leaves my throat and eventually I close my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up hours later feeling cold all over my body and lying on the floor of wherever I am, I try to open my eyes even though I feel a persistent headache pounding in my head.  
Once I manage to successfully open my eyes I don’t see anything around me, the first thought is that I became blind thanks to the drug they injected in me that, mixed with dehydration, is causing my headache.  
The second coherent thought is that I am actually on the floor of a windowless room, because I manage to turn my head and I see a small line of light under a possible door fending the darkness of the room, and now I can hear that there is someone outside talking but they are either far or talking in hushed tones, thus I can’t understand them.  
I try to move my arms and I find them free like my legs, I furrow my eyebrows confused for this choice, but then I feel some anxiety gripping my heart as everything is too light; their boss is not an idiot, having his or her henchmen taking away my weapons “I’m utterly fucked” I almost give up to my drug-induced lack of control on my emotions, but I remember what my mother told me to do in these occasions “Deep controlled breaths, focus on the movements of your diaphragm, then focus on what you can sense of your surroundings. Ground yourself”, following her advice I am both regretful and thankful for it; this place reminds me of the sewer Evie and I went into to find the creep, but this floor is also a little slimy, I shiver at the thought of how this room may be; a part the stench, I hear also a small dripping sound and thanks to the way it echoes I understand this is an empty and smallish room. Eventually I manage to calm myself and to think a little clearer, although I don’t believe there is a lot I can think about this situation, I am weaponless and still drugged, I bet they made it so I couldn’t fight while they took me here but overdosed a little, thankfully not enough to kill me.

I hope Henry finds me…

Sluggishly, I roll on my front and I get on fours, I try to shake my head to clear it, but the migraine still goes strong “What kind of drug did they use…?” I find a wall and I use it to help me stand up, groaning in the process, I move tentative steps but I have to stop as I feel a little lightheaded and it’s in this moment that the door opens with a loud bang, I flinch as I am suddenly blinded by the light «Block her on the wall» an authoritative voice orders, two men grab my wrists and they push me to the wall behind my back, I have half a mind to fight them, but whatever they used was very strong and is still circulating in my blood, their boss walks up to me and grabs my face with a big gloved hand, as my eyes start to get used to light I manage to see the pristine white of his uniform informing me that he is a kind of doctor, looking at him I am almost shocked to see the almost normal look of him, he peers at me with cold blue eyes and eventually he says with a bored voice «She’s still drugged. Good» he steps back and orders «Take her to the operating room and make sure she is adequately restrained. Wouldn’t want her to get up and spread her… disease» the tone in which he says it makes my skin crawl and my previous anxiety returns, his goons drag me away and I am confused as I don’t see the doctor around, while we are walking, the one on my left says too near my ear «Who knows, maybe he will let us help you see the error in your ways» I frown and in a moment of clarity I use my rage to headbutt him across the face, he stumbles still keeping my wrist behind me and I hiss «Disgusting pig...» he glares at me and slaps my face «You better know your place, whore, or you might be one of those bodies left to rot in an alley» I glare back at him but I stay silent.  
They lead me through some halls until we reach an operating room, my nerves are all going haywire as they push me to the cold table in the middle of the room, I try to kick them as they reach for the leather belts near my hands, but they decide to have the silent one binding my limbs as the perverted one keeps me down grabbing places he should never touch, once I am uncomfortably bound on the table he leans down in front of my face with a smug smirk as he reaches the belt next to my neck, looking him in the eye I decide to do something stupid, I smile; he stops, surprised, so I take the moment to strain my neck and bite his nose, he screams and as he lean back I manage to rip a piece of his tip, I spit it out to the side as he starts to cry and to yell insults at me making me laugh at his incompetence, his companion binds the belt around my neck keeping his distance, calming down from my hysteric laugh I notice the almost emotionless expression of his visage, I notice they are much softer than of the crying pig in the room and I mumble «What a pity...» “he” seems confused and we both forget his colleague who runs out of the room with a hand on his face «What?» I smile hearing the fake deep voice and I answer «You seem nice. I bet we could’ve been friends if circumstances were different. Alas there are still too many narrow minded people that endanger people like us...» he widens his eyes and harshly whispers «I don’t know what you are talking about! And if I were, I wouldn’t be here» I chuckle and I reply «The so called lad doth protest too much… and also, there’s this thing called hiding in plain sight, I know it because I’ve been doing it since I understood myself» he stumbles a little with his words and I sigh interrupting him «Please, listen. Your cover won’t resist for much longer, if you think to stay here you will die. I suggest you change colors and find the twins or Mr. Green and tell them where I am and do not come back here» she drops the act and mumbles «Won’t they kill me?» I shake my head and I reply «No, if you leave this persona here and meet them as you really are. They will understand» she ponders the idea and then she says «They will torture you. I don’t know how long it will take to reach them» we hear footsteps and as I look at her pleadingly, I whisper «I’ll be dead if you won’t go. I prefer crazier than I am already than six feet under… or in an alley left to rot. Just go, my life and sanity is in your hands» she nods and she disappears before the doctor barges in with three of his armed assistants, two old doctors and a young lad, I tense a little as they circle me, the doctor checks me over and then he asks his assistants «So, what should we do first?» I notice their looks and then an old looking one of them says «We should start with a light shocking, to warm us up» I purse my lips and I internally sigh as I hear the doctor saying «Well then, two of you get the equipment , while you get a gag for her, I won't want to hear her screams undiluted» the lad scrambles off to the side as his colleagues walk to another part of the room, soon they are dragging a heavy machinery near me «Would you like to use some water before the shock?» «Not likely, it would do too much damage on a short time, maybe later on if the shocks don't convince her of her own monstrosity» I frown and I ask «And, prey tell, what are you accusing me of?» he sneers disgusted at me and answers «The sacred text abhors your… people. You shouldn't be off gallivanting with others of your own sex. That's against nature. An abomination. So imagine my joy when a certain sir Starrick found me and informed me of you and that I could do as I pleased as long as I kept you out of his way. You shouldn't have meddled in his business. Is it ready?» «Yes, doctor» I glare at him but he ignores me, the lad comes with a leather gag and gives it to the doctor «Any last words, before you lose your voice?» «They will find us. I hope they will drag your death long enough for me to remember it» he forces the gag in my mouth and turns to take something I can’t see, he walks behind my head and he looks at me in the eye as he says «Let’s begin…» he places something on my temples and then I feel blinding hot pain shooting in my head, I arch my back fighting against my restraints and I bite on my gag, screaming.

(Evie)  
Jacob and I reach the station to meet Ned Wynert, we walk calmly through the crowd, we find him, her… them waiting for us «I knew you would show. My warmest welcome! It’s our business to keep London in balance, monitoring shipments by road, sea and rail. Our biggest problem? The Blighters. If you can rid us of them, I’d be ever so grateful!» their voice is strange as if they want to hide the truth about them, but otherwise they seem honest and very excited about this proposition, I glance at Jacob and I say «It would make London safer» Ned looks at me and say «You find anything that sparkles-- it’s yours» my brother smirks and steps closer to them saying «I do love a bit of sparkle» I look at him and I sigh while Ned flounders over their words «You-you may start by hijacking a carriage here in Southwark» they bid as goodbye and we turn around to walk the other way «I can do this, sister, you may want to go to Greenie or, I don’t know… Ms. Lockhart?» I look at him and I ask «What do you mean?» he smirks and says «You’ve became very close friends, she looks at you with the same longing look of Greenie» we stop in the middle of the walk and I reply «You are seeing things. We are friends, nothing more, nothing less» «Evie, they are...» I grab the lapels of his jacket and I drag him to my face so I can whisper to him «Only. Friends» I let him go and, as he steps back, he straightens his jacket «You’ll see I’m right» he walks away leaving me there, I growl and I mumble «He is seeing things» I turn my back on him and I walk away.

I find a man mumbling under his breath whilst looking on the wet ground of the park, I walk up to him and I recognize the man as Charles Darwin, Jacob told me of him and what happened at the factory, I reach him and he says «I didn’t know Jacob had a twin sister» «Evie Frye, sir. It’s a pleasure» «Usually I would reciprocate the sentiment, Miss Frye, but today I am afraid nothing will bring me pleasure» «What’s troubling you, sir?» I ask him «I am used to people challenging my ideas. In fact, I live for it… The cut and thrust of spirited debate!» he sighs and continues «Lately, however, attacks against my reputation have taken a darker turn. Threats of violence against my person and against my colleagues. I do not wish anyone to be hurt because of my research…» «You helped us with Starrick’s Syrup. We are in your debt» he looks at me straight in the eyes and he says solemnly «We help each other, ma’am» «My brother and I will make sure that you can continue your work in peace» he nods and then he asks me «What do you know of bones?» I look away and I reply «I know how much pressure it takes to shatter snap or splinter one» he nods again and says «Perhaps it would be simples if I explain the situation...» I shyly smile and I nod «Perhaps it is better...» «A few days ago, a German colleague, Dr. Schwartz, sent me a telegram. He informed me he was on his way to London to deliver a very important fossil, you see. In fact, he should arrive in Charing Cross any moment now. Would you ensure no harm comes to him?» «Don’t worry, I’ll bring Dr. Schwartz and that fossil to you, Mr. Darwin» I smile at him and I turn around to start my journey to the station.

The mission takes over most of my day, I finish it as the sun starts setting, Mr. Darwin tried to offer me a dinner to thank me but I politely declined telling him I was already busy with someone else, and it’s not really a lie, since I am currently walking to Henry’s shop; I reach it and I am surprised to see three kids on the doorstep talking, I recognize Clara and the boy at her side but the third kid is new and they have a small messenger bag, I clear my throat and they turn to look at me, Clara is the first one to talk «Ms. Frye, have you seen Elizabeth?» I frown and I ask «She should be back home, didn’t she go to you, yesterday?» «No, why did she go back home? This kid says he has a letter for her from her mother» the boy with the bag frowns and mumbles «I’m not a kid, and my name’s Oliver» I look at him and I start to feel a little short of breath «Oliver, is the letter for Elizabeth Lockhart?» he nods and goes to open his bag, I catch his hand and I look around making sure no one is looking at us then I look inside the shop and I don’t see Mr. Green «We should go to the train, Mr. Green should be there with my brother» Clara studies my expression and then she seems to get a little pale.  
We intercept the train and I help the kids getting inside in an unconventional way, we drop in our headquarters and I see Henry busy reading a book on the couch while Jacob is studying the map «Brothers, we have a situation» they turn around to look at us and Henry asks «What happened?» «Yesterday Elizabeth didn’t show up at our alley» Clara says then she looks at Oliver and he gulps nervously before he gets the letter «And Mrs. Lockhart sent this letter a few days ago, for her daughter» I gently grab it and I open it, I read it and I feel a little faint, Jacob frowns and steps closer as if to catch me, I take a shuddering breath and I say «The first letter was a deceit. Someone must have abducted Elizabeth as she was going to Babylon Alley» I pass the letter to Henry and he suddenly stands up forgetting the book that falls noisily on the ground «We have to find her» Jacob and I nod and I look at the kids, but Jacob seems to read my mind and reacts first, he crouches down and says gently «Kid, maybe you should stay here until we find Elizabeth, okay? Clara, other kid, you two should go back to the Alley and try to find something of her whereabouts, anything that may be connected to her we have to know» the girl nods and says «We’ll be your eyes and ears. Anything comes up and I’ll send you someone» I sit down and I lose myself in my head for a few, I only come back once I feel both men sitting by my sides and I notice the kids aren’t here anymore, I focus back on Henry as he tells me «We’ll find her, and we are going to make them pay. No one messes with my family. I believe you two won’t hold back either» immediately my fear gets replaced by a newfound decisiveness.


	11. Chapter 11

How much time has it been? Minutes, hours, a day? They shocked me unconscious twice and they electrocuted me so many times I lost count.

At first they told me things between a shocking session and another, but they only managed to hear me reciting Sappho when they expected me to reply... my answers only made them angrier and angrier to the point of raising the voltage each time, so in retrospect it wasn’t a very smart idea, I blame the drugs on my lack of control (that and my innate suicidal tendencies).

Each time I have enough energy to glance at them, I see them with complacent sneers and a terrified look of the lad, I almost feel sorry for him, then I remember where we are.

After a while they grow tired of shocking me, so when they want to change modalities the head doctor orders the lad to fetch him a rag and a bucket filled with water; it takes me a few seconds to understands what he wants to do to me and I admit that it lights a small spark of panic in me.

The doctor comes back with a sodden rag and his smirk tells me everything «You could have been more entertaining, maybe if we change our tactics you’ll be something more enjoyable» I ignore his words, closing tightly my mouth and I watch closely his hands as they hover over my face «Let’s see how long you can keep your breath» I manage to breathe in some air before he lets the rag fall which slaps my face and immediately my airways are blocked, I try to stay calm, but a sudden punch in my gut makes me lose my breath and I start to feel myself drowning...

(Evie)

It’s been hours since we last knew of her whereabouts, no one slept at all last night and now the sun is rising. We tried to search in the streets for some kind of clue but I couldn’t find anything; once I return to the train I let myself fall on an armchair and my shoulders drop for the first time since hours, I look around and no one has came back so I let the silence lull me to an almost meditative state and unconsciously my mind takes me to the few times Jacob questioned my relationship with Elizabeth “We are simply two close-knit assassins, we share a few common interests and that’s it… So would I miss her if she decided to go back and stay with her mother? I mean, possibly? She is the only other female assassin I know and although I like exchanging ideas with Henry, she has a particular mind too and I enjoy her presence. Who wouldn’t? I mean, she is intelligent, and I suppose physically she is… nice? I don’t think I’ve ever seen her without a shirt but she is lean… her eyes are like a peaceful sea and her hair seems soft and it makes me want to thread my thingers in it but that doesn’t mean I would… enjoy a more intimate relationship?” I groan and I shake my head «Oh, fuck this! She is in dire danger and I am thinking about some nonsense my brother spouted off just to get a rise out of me!» I stand up and I walk up to the map “Come on, Evie, just, think of the possible routes she could have taken… I hope my brother and Henry found something”.

It’s almost half past ten in the morning when Henry comes back and I see in his eyes that something is wrong.

(Third person point of view)

Henry and Jacob once they got out of the train started to search for Elizabeth, covering different boroughs around Clara’s alley and from there they get further from the place, not finding anything.

They meet each other in a street to go back to the train station «Found anything, Henry?» the Indian man raises an eyebrow at the Twin, but other than that he ignores the change of name «Nothing, you?» «Same… We’ve been searching for her for quite a while. Do you think someone here knew of her and wanted some kind of revenge on her?» Henry glances at Jacob and sighs before he answers «She’s an Assassin, albeit not very active in London, and this city is a Templar nest. One of them could have recognized her and kidnapped her simply for that. Or maybe some other enemy knew of her and seen a menace. Probably it’s both, but I lean more on a Templar mission» as they walk closer to an alley they hear some rustling, they stop and Jacob takes a peek out of curiosity then he walks quickly inside since there is a dog poking and nibbling a person laid on the ground, unmoving, Henry follows him and they push the dog away and they try to check on the person «Turn them around, please» Jacob complies and once they are on their back the Assassins grimaces seeing a rough gash on their throat and blood all around «Are they a boy?» Jacob asks confused, Henry kneels next to them and checks briefly under their shirt, mindful of the blood and dirt, he notices some bandages so he shakes his head «They were a woman dressing as a boy. Possibly it was the motive of her execution» Jacob grimaces and mumbles «Poor lass» he looks around and finds many footprints in the puddles of mud «There are way more steps in here for a simple lass. Look around Greeny and search if Elizabeth walked by here» the other man almost scoffs but he stays silent as he starts to check on the ground while Jacob looks around «She could have used this as a shortcut to reach those monsters» «Just because one of them outsmarted you, and Clara is a really clever girl, doesn’t mean that they are monsters» Jacob grunts as Henry finds something blinking near a wall, he kneels close to it and see that it is a broken syringe, he starts to feel panic gripping his heart and as he notices a book on the ground he almost break down, he fetches it and he recognises the handwriting next to a poem and he says «She was ambushed and drugged» «You sure?» Henry shows the book and points to the syringe as Jacob comes closer to him «She would never throw a book. Both because she likes them and her mother taught her to never do such a thing, at times using some force to get that teaching in her head» Jacob seems to ponder on the situation and then he tells him «You go back to the train and tell everything to my sister. I will go ahead to search where she could be» he turns around but Henry grips his forearm and as he looks back at him, the Indian says «Find her, please» Jacob pats his shoulder and then he points his rope launcher on a roof while Henry starts running back to the train.

(Evie)

«What did they do to her?» Henry marches up to the map and gets a pin «We found her book and a broken syringe here. Jacob saw too many footsteps in the mud so we both believe that they ambushed her. It’s been hours, we have to reach the area and search it before it’s too late. Let’s go» I nod and I follow him up on the train roof deciding to leave my panicking thoughts aside for the moment «Lead the way, Mr. Green» he nods and together we steal a carriage to get to their starting point.

(Elizabeth)

I feel myself losing it slowly, my lungs burn and my tears are lost on the water already on my face. Eventually they take the rag off me and I gulp in much needed air «Are you ready to confess your sins?» the doctor asks, I blink a couple times and it takes a little while before I can focus on his eyes directly above mine, then, with a croaky voice, I reply «Go to hell» he seems to want to spit on me, but he refrains and takes a step back «Get her up and fetch me a whip» he walks away while his assistants free me of my bindings, I try to resist them but they easily overpower me; they drag me to a wall and I see heavy and rusted manacles on the wall «Shirt off and back to me» the old dinosaurs almost slam my face on the wall as they push me on it and cut my undershirt,they aren’t all that gentle either while they slap close the manacles on my wrists, I grimace at all the pain I am feeling «You should have yielded when you could, assassin» I grab the chains and I use my arms to stand as straight as I can while he comes closer to me «Now you shall suffer until you die» he strikes once and I faintly cry out as it slashes my right shoulder blade and I feel something sliding down from the hit, then he continues a few more times before he orders «Get me the cauterizing instruments... or maybe a single hot iron will be enough» «W-Would you need anest...» the doctor whips my back again and says «She won’t need anything else, go boy» I feel my blood dripping on my pants “Fuck, where are you…?”.

(Evie)

Henry and I find Jacob watching a closed store, it seems abandoned, wooden planks close the windows on the ground level but we see movements on the second floor and on the roofs around the house «Is it the place?» «I think so, why should so many Blighters guard a run down shop?» I focus and with the Eagle Eye I see the few on the second floor and on the ground level, but what concerns me are the people in the basement, one is searching in an adjacent room while four others are in the central room and one is in shackles «We have to make a plan, now» I tell them, Jacob nods and says «While I was waiting for you I did a little bit of reconnaissance. This time I thought better than to jump into action» «Great, do you want a biscuit?» I snap back and he grunts «Henry and I could clear the roofs while you five minutes later drop in the house and make quick work of everyone» I look around and then I nod «Okay, it seems reasonable» they look at each other and then they run in opposite directions on the roofs, I take my watch and I start to count down the minutes.

(Elizabeth)

He slashes again my back and I wince, then he walks up to me and I can’t even ask what he will do when I feel burning hot pain on my back, it’s so painful I scream, when he stops he yells «The gag, you idiots!» someone scrambles away then they come back to me and place the gag in my mouth «I really hope for you no one heard...» he says, but then he hums lowly «Prepare the table and my instruments. I got tired of the whipping» «Wh… what will we be doing?» «Unscheduled lobotomy» those two words make me freeze "No, no, fuck. Henry! Where the fuck are you?!" It takes only a few minutes then they come to get me on the table, strapping me and immobilizing my head.

(Evie)

I hear a scream as I land on the second floor, I almost run out of the room but I stop myself from doing an idiocy, I calm myself and then I proceed on taking out the goons until I reach the ground floor halting myself on the door that will take me in the basement "I really hope we are in the right place" I slowly open the door and slip inside closing the door behind me, luckily there is enough light for me to look around and the voices are loud enough to cover the noise of my steps, once I am on stable ground I hide behind two small cabinets and I peek around the corner to count them, it's four of them and a moaning person is on the table, I frown but then I almost gasp once I hear them talking about a lobotomy, red fills my vision as I come out of my hiding place and I walk up to one of the old doctors and I don't hesitate to stab him in the neck, the others scramble back but I kill the second with a throwing knife in his chest, the other old doctor glares at me but I see him trembling a little while the youngest man is shaking like a leaf in the corner «If I weren't in a rush, I would make you pay dearly for this. But you're in luck» I walk up to him and he tries to stab me with his scissors, but I evade him and punch him in the guts, he falls on his knees and I plant my hidden blade in his skull, I retract it and watch him fall on the ground, lifeless, I turn to look at the terrified man but a whimper from Elizabeth makes me run to her side «Elizabeth» she opens her eyes and she smiles a little «Evie...» I turn to glare at the man and I tell him «Help me free her» he scrambles to his feet and runs to aid me in freeing Elizabeth, I frown at all the wounds on her «You came..» «Of course I did, Henry and Jacob are outside securing the area» I help her sit up and I see her wince as I place my hand on her back, I glance at it and I feel new anger rise in me, she must notice it because she grabs weakly my forearm and say «Stay» I sit next to her and I let her lean on me, I look at the remaining doctor and he cowers under my glare «Give me a reason to not end you here with your colleagues» he starts to stutter but then he answers «I can help you, medically. Heal your wounds. Her wounds. Please this wasn't what I signed up for» he falls on his knees and I look down at him, Elizabeth takes my hand and whispers «I can't rely on Henry or Ms. Nightingale forever. He might be helpful for the moment» I sigh and I nod, I stand up and I shrug my jacket off my shoulders and on hers «You, did he keep her things somewhere? If so, fetch them for us» he nods and runs away, I look down on Elizabeth and I notice she is still crying, I wipe her tears away and I kiss her forehead «You’re safe, I’ve got you» she sighs «For a moment... I thought I was going to die...» I hug her and I reply «As long as I live and breathe, no one is going to kill you» she remains silent so I look down and I see her a looking into an unidentified point, lost in her thoughts «Elizabeth?» she snaps out of it and looks up to me «I… am glad you are safe now but maybe…» «Maybe I should go back to my mother?» I nod and she seems a little hurt and angry, but then she nods «Something like this won’t be very easy to digest. I could be more of a burden than anything else» she looks away so I rush to say «Only for a little while, to heal from the physical wounds and recover from the… mental ones» she sighs and relaxes more on me «It’s fine, Evie...» she looks back at me and with a small smile says «I promise to get better and to come back here, I have kids to take care of» I let a similar smile grace my face, which turns into a scowl as the newly acquired doctor rushes in with Elizabeth’s things, I help her with them and not long after we get out of that cursed place.

Mr. Green and Jacob, once informed of our decision, accepts that Elizabeth should stay away for a little while so, after she told us of what she knew of her kidnappers and tortures and they made sure she was okay to travel with a pair of Clara's kids, we begin once again to scheme against the Templars.


	12. Chapter 12

(Elizabeth)

When we come home and the carriage stops, I’m surprised to see my mother outside of the cottage with a concerned expression, the children help me out while mum pays the driver, young James and Helen look around us taking the scenery in, I let a small smile grace my face as I watch them, but then I am suddenly brought back to reality when my mother embraces me touching the wounds on my back, making me flinch, she steps back studying me «What happened? Did I hurt you?» I open my mouth but she shakes her head «Wait, come in, this is no place to talk about what happened...» she gently grabs my hand and sighing I follow her to the door, before we step in she looks at the children behind us and says «You two, don’t stand there, come in. There’s enough food for all of us» I hear them scrambling behind us and finally we walk inside, I let a relieved sigh and I mumble «I missed home» mum squeezes my hand and I see the smile on her face as we walk in the kitchen «It’s been months, you know where we live yet you chose to stay there. Therefore, after we have something to drink and the kids are sleeping you are going to tell me about the exact reason you chose to ignore your lonely, helpless mother» I snort and as I sit down I reply «You’re far from being helpless, mum. I would pity the idiot that tries to harm you in any way» I see the smirk and after she settles the kettle on the fire, she asks the kids «I have some biscuits, loves, would you like them with the tea?» I notice their doubtful expressions, so I say «My mum may not be a baker, luckily for all humankind, but the husband of one of her workers is, and by the time we will have to go back to London you’ll ask me to stay because they are amazing, the best I’ve ever had» I notice the glare from my mother but she ignores me since they timidly accept the offer, she gets them and setting them on a plate on the table, then she asks me «Already planning your return to London? From what Henry told me, a lot happened that you didn’t tell me. And we are not counting whatever happened yesterday» I look down on my hands and I say «A lot indeed...» «But?» «But I want to help her… them. Help them» «Elizabeth?» I look up and she walks up to me, cupping my face in her warm hands, she smiles and says «We already discussed it, sweetheart. Don’t hide now. It’s not healthy» I feel my throat closing up and my eyes watering a little, she bends and she kisses the crown of my head «We can talk later about everything» she reassures me, then she looks at the children with a sweet smile and says «Well, now that this is taken care of, I’m Teresa, you may call me Therese. And you two are?» James clears his throat and says «I’m James and she is Helen. Misters Green and Frye asked Clara if someone wanted to accompany her home. We were the chosen ones» she chuckles as he puffs his chest while Helen grips his arm still intimidated by my mother «Well, Mister James, I’m very grateful you took great care of my darling daughter on this trip back home. I am more than happy to say my house is yours, you may explore it tomorrow. After this snack I will show you the bathroom and the room you’ll stay for the time being. Alright?» they nod and then the kettle whistles, she takes it off the stove and gets cups for everyone, then she serves us, while we add sugar or milk she asks us «So, Clara? How’s she?» I look at them and James answers «She’s taking care of us and many other kids. Ms. Elizabeth came by a few times and once she helped us scare some men off our alley. Do you know her?» my mum nods and replies «I used to know her parents and Elizabeth and Mr.Green used to play or read with her when they were younger» they look at me and I smile sipping my tea «How is the new factory going?» I look at her and I answer «Quite well, no one’s mistreated and I doubt the Blighters will try to take it back while the Rooks are guarding it. Mr.Frye is doing a decent job at training them and taking down the Blighters a few notches» she nods satisfied.

(Evie)

I look at the map of London and the few notes Elizabeth has written of possible factories she could acquire from Starrick, I sigh as I sit on the couch, trying to cope with the fact that she could have died in that basement, I lower my head on my hands letting it rest «Ms. Frye, are you okay?» I look up and I glance at Henry, after a moment I say «Your sister by everything but blood could have died yesterday» he nods and he sits on the chair in front of me «Yes indeed, but we managed to save her» I glare at him and I ask «Is this everything you have to say about it?! I barely know her yet I am on the brink of a mental breakdown while you seem as cool as a fucking glacier!» he glares at me but without raising his voice replies «Key word is “seem”. Like you I was worried for her fate but if we had lost our minds for that, she would have been dead by the time we got there. I love her, I do, and I would like it if you could refrain yourself from doubting it from now on. You’re right, you haven’t known each other for long but, correct me if I’m wrong, you love her too» I freeze and all my rage is blown out like a lit candle in a hurricane, he sighs and rubs his face «Forgive me, Evie, for outing you like this but...» I sit as straight as possible and I interrupt him «Outing me? What are you talking about, Mr. Green? Nothing’s going on with Ms. Lockhart!» I stand up and I glower at him, but he remains calm, later on I would think of this scene and realize he was tired, but at the moment I am very much enraged and… scared «Whatever you think was between us is nonexistent. We are colleagues, good friends at best. Both you and Jacob should seek a doctor and check your sight» he stands up and crosses his arms over the chest, with a raised eyebrow he asks «And see even more clearly the chemistry between you two? Thank you, but I think I’ll pass. Sit down Ms. Frye, there’s something I should tell you» we stand looking at each other for a few more moments but when he doesn’t back down I comply sitting back down on the couch, he follows suit and rubs again his face, a beat passes and then he looks back in my eyes and admits «I fancied you» I sit back surprised and he chuckles humorlessly «I have been for a while, you are one of the most fascinating people I’ve ever met. You’ve got a brilliant mind, so please, use it to realize what your heart is trying to tell you and act accordingly» «I… I am sorry, but… I don’t know what you mean» «And here we go again. Evie, I know that logically this isn’t the best period of time to love someone of the same sex, but if not now, when? You will always encounter obstacles. At the beginning I asked Elizabeth to come here to help me get closer to you, to see if I had a chance with you, but do you know what happened after only a day?» I am utterly speechless, so I shake my head negatively «She told me that she understood the reasons why I like you. We didn’t fight, we wordlessly decided to let you choose between us while we help you free London. It was only a matter of time before you showed signs to appreciate her presence more than mine» I shake my head and I say «That’s not true, I like being with you» «But you don’t enjoy it as much as you do with her. Do you think I don’t know about your meetings in her bedroom? Or the late night visit? And what about you walking together to the train? I feel insulted, Evie, really, you may say I’m blind, but I still can hear quite well» he chuckles again, this time more amused than before and I manage a smile «You really pissed her off that night, by the way, I was ready to intervene if I heard you fighting. But then nothing happened so I imagine everything went well» I nod, then I feel myself deflating, I groan and I mumble looking down at my feet «I don’t know what to do» He stands up and gently places a hand on my shoulder «For starters, you two could talk once she comes back. I believe she would appreciate it. Then, you could drop your father’s motto, you know, the one that says “don’t allow personal feelings to compromise the mission”, it could be something you may discuss in the future, but it’s not a good way to start something» I shake my head and I say «I don’t even know what I want» he pats my shoulder and says «Talk with her, it’s the least you can do» he starts to walk out so, before he’s gone I say «Thank you, Henry. For… the talk and… understanding» «You’re welcome and I grew up with Elizabeth, I remember what it was like for her when she realized it, so if you need someone to talk to that isn’t your brother, I’m here» I nod and I smile while he leaves, after a moment to recollect, I decide to go find something to do around the city.

(Elizabeth)

Our light snack proceeds like this: she asks us easy questions about London and then, after the kids finish their tea my mum stands up and guides them upstairs while I take everything to the living room.

Once we are both comfortable on the couch she asks me «I would really ask you about Ms. Frye, but first I want to know about you. How are you, really, tesoro?» I smile at the term of endearment but then I shiver remembering the basement «I feel much better, mum… it was horrible… the most awful day of my life» immediately she cradles me in her arms, feeling the tears coming, I start to sob in her arms while she begins to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, we spend many minutes like that, and only when I can string sentences together I start to recount the events in the basement.

«Well, what a day, love. I’m glad they could rescue you in time, I… I already lost your father, I don’t know what I would do if I lost you too» she kisses my forehead and I sigh «Fucking close minded templars...» she chuckles and I grin as she concedes, I feel a little parched so I lean back from her arms feeling a little cold, but I need to drink my tea which is on the cold side, mum eats a biscuit and then she asks «So, Henry told me briefly of this Ms. Evie Frye. Should I expect her soon or…?» I blush a little and I clear my throat before I answer «I… It’s complicated, I’m not even sure she can reciprocate my feelings» she pats me on my head making me frown but she ignores it and says «Same thing I thought about your father… and Florence» I look shocked at her and I ask «You and her were together?!» «For a brief time, while I was busy in London. It was a little more than simply warming my bed, but less than what I felt for your father» «Well, that explains things» «And we still talk...» I blush under her gaze then I look at my tea, watching it swishing inside «Anyway, I think that maybe you should talk with this Evie girl and if everything goes well, both with her and the mission, I would like to meet her» «Will do...» I mumble, she pats my cheek and then she asks me seriously «Do you need something for your wounds? I believe I have some cream here to help with your healing and I could call a medic to check on them while you stay here» I nod, I already know that my attempt at turn down this “offer” will be for naught «Come on, it’s getting late, tomorrow we can talk more. You know where your room is. Good night, dear» she stands up and kisses my head before she takes the cups and plate and goes to the kitchen, I groan standing up and I walk upstairs, first I go to the loo, then I check on the children, lastly I reach my room and I change in something comfy to sleep in and finally I lye down in bed.

I get woken up in the middle of the night by a small weight moving my bed, I turn to look confused at the source and I relax seeing Helen looking back at me, without a word I gather her in my arms, not even five minutes later she is knocked out cold and I am not far behind her.

In the morning I am woken up by James trying to wake Helen, I open my eyes and I look at him, when he notices me he gets pale and I see he is scared, I grunt as I move backwards with the girl still in my arms and I grumble «Get in. Mum is probably making breakfast and it's early» he complies but I can see he is still scared «Close your eyes, relax. Sleep» he smiles a little and he nods «Fine» I close my eyes again and then I drift off.

I startle awake grabbing the hand on my shoulder «Hey hey, it’s only me, love» looking up it takes me a few seconds to recognize my mum, I relax my grip on her wrist and she smiles a little «Good afternoon, I let you sleep in. Are you hungry?» she lets me sit up and then I nod «I’m starving» she smirks standing up and replies «Then get up, change into something and come downstairs. The kids and I have eaten already but I left something for you» she walks out so I turn and I stand up, almost falling over as I feel a little lightheaded, I change into my assassin’s robes and then I go to the kitchen, sitting down my mother presents me a plate filled to the brim with my lunch and says «Dig in, eat as much as you want» I comply and I groan at the first bite «I missed your cooking, mum» she laughs and walks to the window looking out «The kids are playing outside, it took them some time but now they are running around laughing» I swallow and I reply «I imagine, they haven’t got the best of childhood so it doesn’t surprise me that they were weary» «The girl was quicker at trusting my presence, why’s that? Is it similar to the reason why I found you all cuddled up in your room?» I smile and I answer «Probably. Helen has already slept with me once, she seems to love me and I love her» I notice the smirk on her face and while I take another bite at the sausage she asks me «So, you introduce me to your daughter before your lover?» the bite goes in the wrong pipe and I start to choke while my mother laughs merrily, after a cough or two I manage to get it in the right one and I drink some water, then I glare at her «MUM!» she wipes her tears and then she says «You should have expected something along these lines, sweety» I pout and then she comes to sit in front of me «Seriously talking, what are you going to do with them once you get back to London?» I stay silent and after a moment I say «I don't know. I love Clara and her friends, I am helping them as much as possible while knowing I can do more, but at the same time I am busy with Assassin's duties and the factory and the future factories we will acquire; also I am searching a new place to leave Henry his space so I have many things in my mind» «And Ms.Frye is among them» I nod, blushing and she smiles, we stay silent for a few more minutes and once I am finished I follow her outside to watch the kids, we sit on the ground, side by side and I lean my head on her shoulder as she side hugs me «You know, I believe Clara's mother doesn't have much time left and their house may have to be sold. You could buy it and restore it to give Clara and her friends a place to live in» I sigh as she starts to play with my hair and then I nod «I could. Do you think Clara would let me do that?» «I think she would appreciate it, at least she wouldn't be kicked out and she knows you» that makes sense «Anyway, you're here to rest and heal, let's enjoy this time before you jump back into action» I smile and I let her cuddle me as we enjoy a rare sunny day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so! Long chapter (for my standards)  
If there are some mistakes it's because I just finished this chapter and I am a little tired.  
Well, thank you, that you are reading this and I hope you enjoy this =)

(Elizabeth; during the week and a half of staying home)

...«Oi, kids! Look what I've found!»

«Is that a… bow? And arrows?»

«Exactly, James. Mum gifted them to me for my 9th birthday, Henry and I played with it a lot. Do you want to learn a little bit of archery? I think it can be used even if it's a little bit old»

«Yes!»

«Well, come here, let's use that tree as a mark… so, feet never wider than your shoulders, look with both eyes and after you notch the arrow like this, you draw the string back to your cheek and… [_SNAP!..._] Ow, my face!»

[ _ Slam _ !]

«What happened?!»

«Nothing mum, just… I may have disfigured my face with a toy bow...»

«…Idiot… [ _ sigh] _ just… come here, let me look at it».

[A few days later]

Sitting at my desk, I keep Helen on my lap as I show her a book and I teach her how to read, James instead is downstairs cooking with my mother and probably listening to embarrassing stories about me; everything seems so perfect, but I feel like something is missing… 

At last, we have to go back in London, and as predicted, the kids don't want to leave the place, James more than Helen, but in the end they get inside the carriage my mum called; I turn around and I hug her «I love you» «I love you too, my idiotic child» we kiss each other's cheeks and then she steps back to look in my eyes «If something bad happens again, I will march into London and bring them to their knees. No one hurts my baby» «I'll keep it in mind. I'll tell Henry to write more often» «You better, I miss him too and the little miscreant barely writes me and when he does, he tells me about you» «I feel the love, really» she pats my cheek and then she bodily turns me around and pushes me to the carriage, I grumble as I get in and I wave at her as we start our journey back.

(Evie)

I smirk as I see the carriage stopping near Babylon Alley, I step on the edge of the roof, ready to land behind Elizabeth as she goes to greet Clara, I watch as the kids step off the carriage but when it should be Elizabeth’s turn they close the door, I frown and I step back, suddenly a hand grabs mine, I jump aside and I almost punch the person in the face, who turns out to be Elizabeth, but she catches it «Gotcha» she smirks, I glare at her but then we chuckle, she lets go of my hand and hugs me, after a moment of hesitance I hug her back «I missed you» I mumble, then I blush a little «Missed you too» she steps back and she says smiling «So far you are the only one I can stand for prolonged periods of time. I’ve had my fair share with mother dearest» I chuckle, but then I return serious noticing the red scar going from almost the middle of her forehead to just above the tail of her right eye «I… Elizabeth? What happened to your face?» she blushes a little and mumble «The bowstring of my old bow snapped and got me across the face… I wanted to show the kids how to use a bow» I refrain from laughing in her face and patting her shoulder I say «I am sure they appreciated anyway your attempted good deed» she pouts and replies «Evie, don’t… just don’t» I cover my smirk but I giggle a little making her blush harder «You are mean» she turns around and says «Come on, I want to say hi to Clara» I jump to her side and while we descend I ask her «Later, can we talk? Henry and I talked while you were away and… it was a little enlightening» I notice her tensing up and she doesn’t look at me as she answers «Yes, of course...» «Are you okay?» «Yes, yes I am fine, don’t worry» we see her kids running back to us and they jump on Elizabeth clinging to her robes «Elizabeth! Elizabeth!» we notice their scared expressions so we crouch and I ask «What’s wrong, children?» the boy is the quickest at the answer «They are sick, most of them! And Clara went to Lambeth, but George said she looked pale too!» Elizabeth tenses up but then she says «Okay, we are going to see Clara and we will do our best to help the others. But you two have to go to Henry» «What? They are our friends! I can help!» James protests «I know, it’s hard, but you are still very young and we don’t know how serious it is and I can’t let you two get sick. Trust me, it’s for the better» she picks them up and looks at me «Henry has been busy these days, so I think you should take them to the train where Jacob is entertaining his Rooks and Ned Wynert» she tilts her head and I sigh as we walk back to the street «I don’t know what’s going on with them. I don’t ask anymore when it comes to him» she smiles a little and then we stop a group of Rooks, we leave them the kids and then she surprises me by stopping a carriage and throwing a Blighter off of it and shooting him before he knows what’s going on, she gets the reins and she looks at me «Well? Are you coming or not?» «Yes, Yes I am. I was thinking about checking Lambeth anyway» as I get on her side she spurs the horses on, as we are riding I ask her «I can understand the urgency, but could you explain to me your reaction?» still focused on the road she answers «She is basically my little sister. Henry and I spent a lot of our free time with her at her house. If something happens to her… I can’t even imagine what I would do» I think back on the Blighter she killed without a thought and I mumble «I think I have an idea...».

We reach the hospital and she is quick to stop and jump down the carriage, we notice Clara’s small frame at the door and we run to her, once she hears us she turns around greeting us «Miss Frye, Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise» I notice Elizabeth is a little out of breath as she bends on her knees so I tell the girl «Hello Clara. I was just going to check on Lambeth since the Asylum’s closing. What brings you here?» «The children in my care have been falling ill. Our usual tonics aren’t working. I came to...» she falters leaning on the wall for support as she coughs a little «Are you certain you’re feeling all right?» even without glancing at Elizabeth I feel her glare burning on my back «Of course I am, Miss…» she faints «Clara!» I catch her as Elizabeth jumps to my side, I easily pick the girl up and Elizabeth shouts «Is there a doctor?!» the doors open and a woman says «Bring her inside» I follow her and I place Clara on a cot, stepping back as Elizabeth stands by her head while the woman checks on Clara «She simply collapsed?» Elizabeth nods «Yes. She said the others took tonic but it didn’t work» she finally steps back letting the nurse work as she tells us «I should think not! Ever since Elliotson was murdered, the district has been overrun with counterfeit tonics» Clara starts heaving and focusing back on her the nurse says «This one needs proper care, but without appropriate medication, she and the others will quickly decline» Elizabeth gasps and I don’t think twice to reach over and grab her hand, squeezing it a little, she looks down and I notice her lips twitching upwards and she squeezes it back before we look at the nurse «What do you need?» I ask and she answers «I need supplies, plenty of them. And medicine, some of the less common ingredients are being stolen and sold at auction» «Bastards...» Elizabeth growls, the nurse nods «Indeed» «We wood be happy to help» the nurse gets a sheet of paper and quickly writes the missing ingredients «Here’s the list, Miss...» «Frye, Evie Frye and she’s...» «Elizabeth Lockhart, I know. I’m Miss Nightingale, how do you do? Please hurry, we don’t have much time» I raise my eyebrows, surprised and I glance at Elizabeth who is smiling embarrassed, I turn to the nurse and I nod «We will fetch them in no time» we walk out and only then we remember we are still holding hands, we let go at the same moment, I feel my face heating up a little and glancing at Elizabeth I notice her red cheeks, she chuckles and says as we get on the carriage «At the end of this all, I bet I’ll hear from her and mother…» I let her on the driver side and as we start the mission she tells me while looking at the road «By the way… Thank you. I think I would have stayed stuck in my head if… you know» «I know and… I’m happy to help you anytime» she smiles at me and then she finds the place quickly «Can you locate the peddler?» I nod and as I use my Eagle Eye I see him behind a wall, I point at it and I say «I’ll get it, you be ready» she nods and as I jump down I see her turning around the carriage to the other direction, robbing the peddler is easy once the guard turns his back on us, then I run back on the street jumping on the seat beside Elizabeth who starts the horse.

We find the pharmacist in a little bit of trouble, I order Elizabeth to stay on the carriage since I am not so sure about letting her fight; I strike down the last thief before I turn to the pharmacist «I can’t thank you enough. These supplies are meant for Miss Nightingale» «I’m here to collect them» he sighs relieved and says «They’re already loaded on the cart. Please, collect them» A thug spurs the horses of said cart and as he drives away I ask «You mean that cart?» «Yes!» he exclaims, I hear a familiar voice and Elizabeth comes into view «Of course it is. Thank you!» «Please, be careful! Some of those items are fragile!» I run to Elizabeth and I jump on the carriage as she starts to follow them «What’s the plan?» «We reach them and we will hijack the cart! So be ready to jump!» I tell her, she spurs the horse faster and in no time we reach the cart, I am first to jump and then I turn to catch Elizabeth, she gasps as I touch a spot on her back but at my worried glance she replies «No time for this. We have to hurry» she jumps behind the driver and she swiftly stabs him behind the head, with a strong push she throws the body away and she gives me her pistol «You think about the others, I’ll drive» I nod and I see a red blouse driving a carriage, it’s the only one, so I simply shoot him, his carriage derails while we continue our journey to the hospital.

We reach it in no time and she stops the carriage in front of the doors, we rush inside and Miss Nightingale says «You’re back. And not a moment too soon. I hope you brought me the medication I requested?» «Yes, we got everything. How is she?» she asks as we look at Clara, Miss Nightingale manages to answer with a «She will recover» before Clara gasps «Babylon Alley- the children...» Elizabeth walks up to her and pushes her back down on the coat «Do not exert yourself too much» «Thanks to you two, we can distribute authentic medicine now» «Bus is that a permanent solution?» I ask «I’ll petition to have regulation put in place» «Lambeth is in your debt» Miss Nightingale replies «It takes a long time to change things. But I’m not going anywhere, Miss Frye» I turn to look at Elizabeth as she bends down to kiss Clara’s forehead and then she says «Thank you, Florence. And you, Clara, follow her orders or I’ll tell my mother. See you tomorrow» we walk out and I notice her shoulders slumping as we stop next to another empty carriage «Are you okay?» she nods sighing and she answers «Now I am… Thank you Evie» confused I ask her «For what?» «Stepping in like that, I would have made a mess to find the cure, if those Blighters was any indication» I step closer to her, placing a hand on her back and I say «We may have started our relationship as… colleagues, but I care about Clara too. And I see how much you love her and the others» she smiles a little and then she surprises me by hugging me, I relax as we stay there for a few more seconds «Gods, I am exhausted...» she steps back and she covers her mouth as she yawns «...And it’s only my first day back. I hope I can get back in shape in no time or I’m screwed» we chuckle and she steps to the driver’s side «Oh, no, I don't think so. Scoot over, I’ll drive you back to the train» she complies but she tilts her head asking «Why the train?» I spur the horse and we start our way out «Because Henry’s there and I believe you would want to see him… and maybe my brother, but I am not too sure about that» she snorts relaxing on the seat «You’re right… about Henry, obviously» we laugh and after that we stay silent, but it’s a comfortable silence.

(Elizabeth)

She’s not asking me anything… Maybe she has forgotten? Oh, well, good I think ?.

I chance a look at her and I think about these last few hours and I smile, she turns a little and then she raises an eyebrow, I blush and I look away.

We get in the train and I am immediately hugged by Jacob, I wince and I knee him in the crotch, he jumps back whining while Evie laughs, I sigh and I look around finding Henry at the desk with an amused smile, I bounce up to him and I hug him «Mother wants more letters from you» he chuckles and replies «Will do. How are you feeling?» «Exhausted, Evie and I just came back from Lambeth, the kids have been falling sick and we helped Nightingale. They all will be fine, but it scared me» «I imagine… what’s that on your face?» I blush and I mumble what happened, he chuckles and pats my head «Only you» we turn to see the Twins talking, so Henry seizes the moment to tell me «Evie and I talked. I’m not telling you the details, but maybe there’s a chance for you» I look up confused at him and he smiles «Trust me» «I will, this time» he chuckles and then he asks me «How are things back home?» «The same, I thought about bringing back some cookies but… they didn’t make it» he scoffs and I smile innocently at him «Sorry» «I feel how sorry you are, thief» we laugh and when we are done, I turn to look at the twins, but this time Jacob is not there while Evie is looking at the map «Where did your brother go?» I ask, she turns around and answers «I sent him to his merry company» she walks up to me and she asks «Can we go to my room? I would love to finish the thought I started earlier this evening» I nod and I wave at Henry as I follow her to her carriage.

(Evie)

Alright, that’s it, we are going to talk.

«Jacob, go get drunk with the Rooks» he tilts his head confused and asks «Why?» «Just go» he shrugs his shoulders and walks away, I turn to see them still talking, so I focus on the map and I try to think of what exactly I am going to tell her… «Where did your brother go?» I turn around and I answer «I sent him to his merry company» I walk up to her and I ask «Can we go to my room? I would love to finish the thought I started earlier this evening» she nods, I bid Henry goodbye as I walk past him, Elizabeth behind me silent all of a sudden.

With a racing heart, I let her in, she smiles looking around, she stops at one of my shelves and while looking at the titles she asks «Nice hideout, are all these books yours?» I chuckle and I say «Yes, indeed, Henry helped me stock my shelves for my downtime» she turns to face me with a raised eyebrow and replies «You have downtime? That’s surprising» I scoff while she giggles «Sorry» «You are in a chipper mood, tonight» I tell her with a smile, she comes up to me and says «I am; normally, I would be more… controlled, but these last few hours have been so tiring, mentally speaking. My inhibitions are almost nonexistent» we laugh but then I ask her gently «Do you want to sit down?» she nods gratefully and she sits up on the bed, resting her back on the head of it, I notice the small jump she makes and I ask worried «What’s wrong? Is it your back?» she hesitates but eventually she admits it «Yes, it’s not as bad as on the first few days back home, but they annoy me» «Hmm» I look around and I find my small chest of medications under my desk and I bring it on the table, as I open it she asks «What are you doin’?» I smile at the faint accent I can hear, she must be really tired «I think I have some ointment, while I am turned around, you may take your jacket and shirt off and lie down on your front» «Really?» «Yes, we can talk while I help you» I hear her standing up and shrugging off her clothes while I read the labels «So… what is it?» I find the oil and I go back to her, I look down on her back and I am, oh, so tempted… but alas I have a job to do and feelings to express «Alright, this is going to sting, but I promise it will be good» she nods, I take off my gloves and I start to rub the oil on her scars «Okay, here we go...» «Is it emotion I hear in your voice? I didn’t think it possible» «Shut up, you arse» she chuckles weakly, I smile and I say «I know it’s out of character, but this… this is important. You see, we met not so long ago and I couldn’t help but… study you, since you were a new face and whatnot. And then we got closer and closer and I… I may have started to be impatient for our next meeting and I didn’t know what to make of it. Turns out our dear brothers knew all along...» she makes a sound and I look up, I sigh and I mumble «And she’s sleeping» I smile amused by my luck, I finish to patch her up and then I cover her with my quilt, I walk out and I see Henry reading a journal, he looks up, a question in his eyes, I shake my head «She passed out while I was telling her» he nods and stifles a laughter «Tomorrow. I will get Jacob to help me somewhere else» I smile at him «Thank you» I sit on the couch and he says «Well, it’s time I go back to my shop. See you tomorrow and… break a leg» «Thank you» we wish each other good night and next thing I know I am alone, I lie down and I sigh finding a comfortable position “Tomorrow… tomorrow everything will come out”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I've watched a gameplay of AC Valhalla and, well, I think I fell in love with Randvi and Soma (and female Eivor, I couldn't help it XD)  
Good morning/afternoon/evening/night and stay safe and be careful =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I proof read this? Obviously not, I am tired and lazy =D  
Anyway, enjoy, I hope everything is good enough, I think I read one too many times the scene with kids I think I already wrote it in another chapter (if I did, I'm sorry)

(Elizabeth)

I wake up in a strange bed, it’s not mine that I recognize, I feel a quilt on my body and after a few minutes I remember where I am, I open my eyes and I look around noticing I am alone in Evie’s room, I sigh sitting up, the cover falls revealing my almost naked torso, my back is not giving much of trouble thank the heavens (and Evie and whatever she rubbed on my scars); I sit up and then I stand reaching for my clothes on a chair, as I am fastening my bracers I hear the door sliding open  «You’re awake. Good morning, Elizabeth» I turn around smiling and I greet Evie «Good morning Evie, I’m sorry for passing out on your bed...» she walks in with a tray, setting in on her desk she replies «Don’t worry about it. I understand» «But you were trying to tell me something» I protest, she chuckles and points to the chair my clothes where on «Get the chair and join me for breakfast» I smile and I take a seat next to her, she brought bread, butter, some jam and tea «Thank you, I’m starving» I mumble grabbing a piece of bread and a knife «I imagine, yesterday we forgot to have dinner» «We?» she blushes a little and answers «I may have forgotten to eat something because I wanted to dine with you, and well… you know how that went» I smile touched for the gesture «That was nice of you, but do not make it a habit. You must not forget about yourself» «I’ll try» we proceed to eat in silence and after that I get my cup of tea, as I start to arrange it for myself I ask «So, falling asleep on you wasn’t my intention. But I apologize anyway. I remember you saying something like you were impatient to meet me right after you left me but then… nothing else. Did you say something else?» she clears her throat and still blushing she tells me «No, not really, I noticed your situation almost immediately so I stopped. I finished to treat you and covered you» «Thank you, about that, by the way» she nods and then she takes a deep breath in, she steels her nerves and says «What I was trying to say, is really simple. And last night I decided to be direct because I can’t keep it in, not anymore» I look at her surprised and I feel my heart rate picking up a little «Really? What is it?» She turns to look at me and she parts her lips but nothing comes out and she gets redder, worried I place the cup on the desk and I ask her «Evie?» «I… oh, for fuck sake...» she mumbles before she almost surges at me, in a second a hand is behind my neck and her lips are on mine, after the first moment of surprise I close my eyes and I revel in the feeling of her surprisingly soft lips, I forget about everything else as I bring her closer with a hand on her hip and the other cradling her cheek, the kiss is nothing short of sweet and perfect; as she leans back I smile and I whisper «I couldn’t have said it better» she cracks a smile and then she laughs, I join her leaning my head on her shoulder «And to think our Henry and Jacob got it right all along» I chuckle and I reply «In my defense, I was dubious because you were very friendly with Henry and I knew that he fancied you» she nods and she sits back on her chair, but she brings it closer to me «I know, he told me and I feel stupid» I grab her hand and I say «You are far from stupid… You just...» she raises an eyebrow and I say «Need more practice in expressing and feeling emotions. You are a great Assassin, but a relationship is not like a mission. It’s messier» «You speak of it as you experienced it» «Let’s just say that there was a woman before you, but she was... very determined» she frowns and she asks «What happened?» I shake my head «Nothing much, luckily. But it really put my view of the Brotherhood in a different light. Being older she had a different way of learning how to serve, it was more similar to your father’s mindset» she nods «Alright.. so that’s why Henry… it makes sense» I smile sadly, after a beat she says «I will try to be as “determined” as the other one, and if I do, please slap some sense into me» I smirk and I reply «Don’t mind if I do, darling» we chuckle and then we finish breakfast.

After breakfast we get to the map carriage, I look at it and Evie notices it «How is the conquest of London’s factories?» I blush and I reply «It’d go steady… if I were continuing it. You know… things happened and… someone suggested I focused more on bringing Starrick down before I get back on this project» she gently grabs one of my hands and she pries my fingers open, lest I broke the skin of my own hand «What they did to you was awful, and I promise that I will do everything in my power to never let it happen again» I smile and I turn around to look in her determined eyes «I’m surprised» she staggers back and asks «Why?» «Earlier, you almost made me think you couldn’t even talk. Now you said the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard» she deflates and then she slaps my arm «You had me worried for a moment, you arse!» I giggle and then I pull her closer to me «I’m sorry...» she frowns but then she smiles «But I admit that when it comes to you and feelings… I have to scramble for words» «Good, because I bet you would make me feel stupid even then» she smirks and I am leaning on her to wipe that smile off her face, when someone barges in the room, I step back and I glare at the newcomer, Henry and he smiles sheepishly at us «I’m sorry, but it’s about the idiocy of Jacob» Evie sighs and asks «What about him?» «Did you know Pearl Attaway was a Templar? And more precisely, Starrick’s cousin?» we look at him, shocked «Excuse me? Did you just say “Starrick’s cousin”?» he nods and walks to the wall where there are a few pictures «At least he managed to kill her. Now Ned can breach Starrick’s hold in transportation» I sigh rubbing my temples «He didn’t wait for us to gather more information and this is what he gets. Will he learn?» I ask Evie, she shakes her head and sighs «It’s not his strong suit...» «I heard that» Jacob jumps in through the window and sits on the couch, I frown at him and he shrugs his shoulders «I’m sorry, I’ll try to let you do your job» I shake my head and then I look at Henry, he clears his throat and gives him a letter «What do we have here?» he opens it and clears his throat «Boiler, this Dredge character’s meddling will be the death of us. He was loitering around the Exchange today asking far too many questions about the bank. Should he discover my plan, you will face a far worse fate than losing your job. Signed, Plutus» We look at each other and I say «So this Plutus is Starrick’s banker, hmm?» «I wager Dredge will lead me to him» Evie sighs and replies «While you’re out and about, do attempt NOT to destroy modern medicine or London transportation network» he stands up and waves it off «Don’t make me laugh» Evie glares at him and grits out «Innocent lives hand in the balance. They depend on this city» he looks at her and says «I’m not the one who let Lucy Thorne walk away» I widen my eyes in surprise at that, I glance at Evie and after she takes a deep breath in, she says «A mistake I intend to rectify immediately» «I’ll help you» I tell her, she turns around and I notice her lips twitching upwards, Henry looks at us and then he grabs Jacob and walks out, alone once again I ask her «Can you show me what you have found?» she nods and she fetches a few books, or journals as I find out opening one.

«What good is a key if you don’t know what lock it opens?» I lift a little my gaze to glance at her profile as she’s bent over the desk, while I sit on it swinging my legs «I daresay Miss Thorne is in the same predicament» she suddenly straightens up and slaps my side making me jump on foot «Elizabeth! Here. This is it» she points at the page she was looking into and I furrow my eyebrows «This… this matches a casket owned by the Queen. Kept in… the Tower of London» she looks at me and says «It’s a fortress. I don’t suppose you or Mister Green have any friends there?» I mirror her smirk and I reply «A guardsman. If you can find him once you’re inside...» «Great. I’ll talk to you again when I have the shroud. Thank you for your help...» I frown as she starts to walk away «Wait, you mean to leave me here?» she freezes and she opens her mouth «You do know I am not made of glass. A few hours spent in that basement didn’t change that» «It’s just… you came back yesterday and you were exhausted and...» I step in front of her and looking at her in the eyes I interject «And you don’t want me to get hurt. But I am not Henry, I won’t stay back. I told you I would help and so I will. Now let’s go» I walk out and it takes her a few steps before she follows me out.

We reach the tower of London and we look around «Lots of guards. Predictable patrol routes» I say «Thorne may already be inside» we look at each other and I nod «Let’s stick to the shadows» I check the street and then I point the gauntlet to the walls «Shall we?» she mirrors my position and then we launch our grappling hooks, we get pulled upwards until we reach the top, we get over the Guelph merlon and then we walk quietly to the tower, using again our hook to climb it then we reach a chimney, she climbs over it and looks inside the fortress «I see her. I see Thorne» I sigh and I nod «Alright. Let’s get it over with» we hear then a shout, I look down and I see a group of men in red and I notice the glint of keys, I study the place and I say «This place is crawling with guards» «Then let’s cause a ruckus and smoke her out» I glance at her and I nod «Terrible idea. I’m in» she points her hook to the closest tower and she fires it, she climbs over it and once she is gone over I follow suit; once we are both on stable ground she tells me «I’ll let them see me as I get on the other tower, you look for Thorne, alright?» I nod «I’ll come down on her like a fury» she smirks and jumps down in front of the guards, I glare at her as she starts running as they try to shoot her down “What the Fuck, Evie?!” she gets safely on top of the other tower and I glare at her hiding form, the guards still try to shoot her, being as noisy as a fucking elephant in a crystal shop, more guards arrive, enemy and real ones alike, starting to brawl “At least it’s working” then I see a woman barging out of the tower I’m standing on top of shouting «What the hell is going on here?!» a guard tries to bring her down but I use the moment to shoot him as I jump down, I land in front of her and before she even has a second to say something I throw my arm out sticking my blade in her neck «Rot in hell, bitch» she gasps when I pull the necklace from her, then I let her fall on the ground, someone is pushed away from behind me and then a small hand grabs mine and Evie is dragging my away.

We reach a boat and I look back at the fortress «That went well» I say, she nods, dark in the face, I notice it and I gently cradle her cheek «What’s wrong?» «Nothing… I just wanted to kill her myself. You did splendidly» «I know» she cracks a smile and then I tell her «I got the necklace, here» I give it to her and she replies «Thank you» «And you didn’t want me here» she blushes and mumbles «I’m sorry...» «I know you are. but I’ll still make it present from time to time. I love watching you blush» she slaps my arm as I chuckle «Let’s go check on Clara» that cuts my laugh short «Are you serious?» «When am I not?» I shake my head and I answer «You’re right… anyway, yes. let’s go» she smiles at me and I lean on her kissing her briefly «I wish we could kiss all day, now that everything is in the open» «Me too, but alas there’s a world that needs us» I sigh but I let it go.

The visit to Clara is short but nice, she is fine and recovery well, so that’s good, but then Evie tells me she has to report back to the train, so I let her go.

I watch her going to report to the others on the train as I stay still on the step outside the hospital «You’re a nice couple» I jump at Nightingale’s voice, I turn around and I have the decency to blush «Oh, well, uh… thank you?» I clear my throat and I ask «May I visit her sometimes?» «Of course, dear. Tell that to her friends who are watching in the distance» I chuckle and I turn around to see some of them outside «Alright, thank you, Ms. Nightingale» «You’re welcome, dear» I bow at her as she dismisses me walking back inside the hospital, I sigh relieved then I go to the children “hiding” in the dark of an alley, I crouch and one of the younger boys come to me and I pick him up «Ms. Lockhart, how’s Clara?» «She’s fine, she’s sleeping. Tomorrow we can visit her» they cheer and I smile «Come on, let’s go to sleep. Gods know how much we need it after today» they agree and together we walk back to their home.

I spend the next few days helping them around when eventually Clara comes back and I let her take the lead back, but I continue to stay with them when I’m not busy with the twins, one of which is concerning me, Evie has been behaving weirdly after her denied request to talk, but since she never approached me with that again I don’t know what to think.

At night, I’m preparing to go back to my flat, when a beautiful red headed girl with green eyes stops me «Yes, Fae?» she smiles shyly and she asks me «Can you stay? Read us a story?» I smile and I nod «Of course» I pick the small nine year old while she hugs me around the neck and she cuddles on me, I take a seat on an old armchair that’s nice enough, keeping the kid on me, I see Helen pouting at us and I chuckle «Another time, love» once the rest has found a place to settle in, I look at the shelf next to me and I ask «So, what do you want me to read?» a girl comes up to the shelf and picks a book, I accept it and once I clear it from most of the dust I smile «My mother read them to me when I was as old as some of you… But in Greek, I didn’t understand anything at the time but it sounded nice» they giggle while I open the book to the first fable «Good old Aesop… you ready?» they nod so I start reading «This is the story of the Cock and the Pearl, and it goes like this...».

An hour later most of the children are asleep in their improvised cots, little Fae has been sleeping since I finished the second fable, I continue to read for the kids still awake… and most probably someone way older than them, I smile as I feel the welcome presence watch over us.

It’s not long before even the last of them closes their eyes and starts snoring, so I close the book setting it aside and I pick Fae up, I find her cot and I place her down covering her with an old quilt, I stand back up and I walk out the house; when I’m “alone” I feel her presence «You’re good with kids» I chuckle as Evie comes to stand by my side «Thank you, I had a great role model» «Did your mother actually read to you in Greek?» I nod «She prefers to read a book in its original language because she believes that some things may be lost in translation. It was annoying, but when I started to get the hang of it I picked up a few languages, and at times she’s right» «So how many languages do you know?» «English aside, for obvious reasons, I learned a little of Latin and Greek, but I really like Italian and French» she glances at me and I notice the surprise, then she smiles «Every time you surprise me with something new… and I can’t say that I don’t enjoy it» I blush under her gaze and she giggles, a few moments later she changes the subject «You seem enamored with Clara’s friends. Have you ever thought about adopting them or, I don’t know, be more involved as it is with them?» I turn to look at her and I smile «It doesn’t sound so bad… I like it» «I’m glad» «And yeah, it came up somewhat in a conversation with my mum. I’ll probably do that» she swiftly takes my hand squeezing it and then she lets it go, I smile at her behavior «Would you help me in that?» «With what?» «Managing a house full of kids, I may love them but I doubt I am capable of keeping up with them, alone» she seems to reflect on it and then she nods «I would. Although I don’t know how good I would be, I learnt everything from my father and in retrospect… I think we had very different childhoods» I look around and then I drag her to an empty alley, I take both her hands and I tell her «Evie, we had different lives, but it doesn’t mean it is bad. You can be the strict one between us two and I’ll be their savior. It will work out perfectly» she slaps my arm and I chuckle «Just kidding. But seriously, you can balance my child-likeness. That way I won’t raise savages» she snorts and pecks my lips «Let’s talk about this after we are done with Starrick, alright?» I nod «Sounds good. Now let’s go back to the train».


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning I meet the Twins and Henry at the train, they are all doing something but when I get in the car they stop, Jacob waves at me as he sip on a mug, Henry mumbles something while he looks through some papers, Evie smiles at me putting down a book «Good morning everyone, what’s the plan for today?» «Well, I’ll be going to end Attaway’s omnibus company, would you like to join me?» Evie asks me, I nod and I say «Lead the way, Miss Frye» she smirks and I happily follow her outside, we throw our hooks around a handrail and after we land she tells me «Our objective is in Southwark. Race you there!» she sprints and I hastily start to run behind her «That’s cheating!» «Can’t hear you!» I growl and while running I point to a rooftop and I launch the hook, then I race her from the rooftops of London.

We reach our destination and I grin when she kisses me briefly «Nice played. I’ll win next time» «If you say so...» I mumble, a scared voice breaks our bubble and we turn to see a man surrounded by Blighters «I will not build a single bus for you criminals!» as they start to get closer to him one says «Oh, you’ll do as we say, Bayley, or we’re gonna have to pay you and your family a visit» «You leave them be!» I look at Evie and she nods, we jump down and she takes the lead «Hey!» the man takes the opportunity to run on the cart and I smirk when they notice it, while they run one shouts «After him!» «Let’s find a cart» «Ahead of you, Milady» I reply running to an abandoned one, she follows me and jumps beside me, I kick start the horses and I follow them, I admit it’s exhilarating chasing them around, although it gets annoying when they try to throw me off course, after the nth time they crash into our sides and I regain control I shout «Come on you bastards! You ain’t worth shit if you can’t even bring ME down!» «Shut up, Elizabeth!» Evie scolds me, shooting one of them, effectively ending his pathetic life, I eye a rifle around the shoulders of a Blighter and I tell her «Take the reins!» «What?! Why?!» «Just take them!» she complies and as he gets nearer I jump on him «Elizabeth!» I kill him planting the blade in his neck, I cut the belt on the rifle and I manage to get back to Evie who sends me a murderous glare «I’ll tell your mother of this!» I feel myself freezing and I slump my shoulders a little «Fuck...» «Yes indeed» she shoots the last of them and sir Bayley starts to slow down, I get us closer to him and we jump his carriage, Evie takes the reins while I stand guard with the rifle, after a while I hear Evie saying «Take a deep breath. They’re gone» «But not for long. They’ll hurt my kids, they’ll...» he starts sobbing and I cringe inside “Evie? Don’t try to be comforting, please…” when he calms down she says «Tell us why you’ve got the Blighters after you» “Thank gods” «The city has been turned upside down since Attaway Transport and the Millner Company went belly up. With no one to fill their shoes, the gangs made their move» “And thank you, Jacob” I sigh rubbing my temples, seeing as no one is approaching us for the moment I sit cross legged to listen «Well done Jacob» I hear Evie and this makes me chuckle «You read my mind» I glance at her and her lips are lifted slightly upward, the man ignores us as he continues to ramble «As Ed Bayley, the only omnibus builder in the city, they are demanding that I work for them! I know a good man who wants to form a united transport company. What was it they say in America? “For the people, by the people”? That is our intention for the London General Omnibus Company. But those thugs got hold of the deed to Attaway Transportation!» we reach the factory and we see a pair of Blighters standing guard, I ready the rifle and I stand up pointing it at them while Evie jumps down, as she slits the throat to one I shoot the other between the eyes, she notices it and looks up at me, I smirk as I jump down and while our man runs to his factory she asks «When did you become a markswoman?» «That’s for me to know and you to find out» she nods and then we look at the factory, I look up and I see a Blighter standing guard on a platform, I aim the rifle and I shoot her «Alight, I’m surprised no one else has come to us, so I’ll let you sneak in. You’re the stealthiest person I know» «Thank you, Elizabeth, but I’ll still tell your mother» she crouches down and walks in, I sigh and I resign myself, I get back on a carriage and I start cleaning the rifle with a rag.

After a few minutes Evie jumps on the carriage and tells me «GO GO GO» I startle and I take the reins urging the horses, as we start our journey I ask her «How did it go? Did they see you?» «Pretty well, no one saw me. But we better be far from them when they notice the deed is gone» I can’t help it but I start to laugh, it takes me a few minutes to calm down and by that time we already reached our final destination for this mission, we jump down and we find Bayley talking with other men, Evie steps up and with a smile she says «We sent Roth’s men a message. You and your family are safe» the man smiles so widely I can’t help but to make one of my own as he says «You are bloomin’ brilliant!» then he steps aside and tells us «The founding members of the London General Omnibus Company. Good, moral men, all of them» they nod at us as Bayley continues «We’ll have buses rolling before you know it» he shakes our hands and says «Thank you, Miss Frye and...» «Miss Lockhart, glad to make your acquaintance» they look at me surprised and one of them asks «Are you Mrs. Therese Lockhart’s daughter?» I nod «Yes I am, and now if you’ll excuse us we have to save a city» we turn our back to them and Evie follows me silently.

Once we reach her train she says «You’re famous» «More like my mother, and only between business people like them. She manages only a factory and everyone knows her by how she does it» I sit on the couch and she mirrors my position. standing very close to me «By following serious rules?» «She has been in various factory as a girl before she managed to follow my father here in England and the working conditions were awful, nothing much differed from those in Italy and the ones here, but she wants to change that» «And so do you» she replies gently grabbing my hand, as she starts to rub small circles on the back of it «You don’t seem convinced» I purse my lips and after a moment I answer «I do… just… maybe I won’t be much of an actor in it» «That’s fine. You don’t have to do everything your mother does» I smile and I yawn hiding my face in the crook of her neck «This is nice» «Yes it is, but it would be nicer if we were in a comfier location» «Such as?» I ask with a smirk «My bed, obviously» I look up to her and with a dramatic voice I say «Oh, my! Aren’t you forward!» she blushes a little and I giggle straining my neck to kiss her cheek «Just kidding, i it sounds good» she stands up and almost drags me to her room, we let our jackets on a chair with our boots next to the door and we lie down on her bed, we start to cuddle and I ask her «Can we stay here until they come back?» «Of course, love» I smile and I relax.

Almost an hour later we hear noise coming from the other car, I stir in my sleep and I poke Evie in her tummy waking her «They came back, or at least, your brother did» we get up and afterwards we get up getting our discarded boots and jacket and we join him «And here they are! I stopped a bank robbery!» «Good job, Jacob» I tell him with a small smile «An egregious one, since it was in the Bank of England and he didn’t alert any guard» Henry tells me, Evie and I turn to look at him and he smirks «I can be sneaky» «Wow, I didn’t know you had it in you» I reply patting his shoulder «We managed to get Attaway’s deed to a new Organisation to give London omnibuses» «Good job, both of you» Henry says with a smile «So we could celebrate it with a pint or two. What say you, Elizabeth?» I smile and I tell Jacob «If it’s only for you, then okay. Alas I don’t drink. Never enjoyed the taste» the twins seem surprised so Henry says «Yes, she would refuse everything but tea is her favorite treat» I nod «I’ll keep that in mind» Jacob tips his hat to me and walks out, I turn to Evie but Henry tells me «Here’s a letter for you» I take it and I open it I scan it quickly and then I say «It’s Clara. Something happened to her mum, I’ll be back with news when everything» they nod, Henry asks «Would you like one of us to come with you?» I look at him confused but then I realize what’s happening «Oh. No, thank you. I doubt they will waste more men on a simple fag like me» they both look scandalized at me and I chuckle «Come on. You three destroyed them, they are losing power. They can’t risk so much in such a short period of time. I’ll see you later» I kiss Evie and then I get out of the train.

(Evie’s P.o.V.)

I smile after the kiss and I almost forget about my surroundings but then Henry chuckles «That was lovely» I blush something fierce but he simply shakes his head «At least your brother wasn’t here, I can’t imagine the way he would tease you» I groan in an unladylike fashion and I sit on the couch «I couldn’t leave that down» «I would think so to. How are you feeling?» I take a moment and then I answer «I am elated to have this with your sister, but I might have a meltdown if she worries me like today» he turns to look at me and asks «Do I want to know?» «We were helping a man getting away from the Blighters and she suddenly orders me to take the reins, next thing I know she jumps on a carriage to kill the driver and get a stupid rifle» I point to the offending weapon in the corner and he says «So that’s way it was there...» «Are you serious?» I ask he sighs and answers «Evie, she’s the Jacob in our family» I look at him and then I nod «That’s understandable» I shake myself out and I continue «But she endangered herself for a stupid weapon!» «Leave her be. She needs outlets to her impulsivity, or she might jump down a bridge by mistake. Not that I condone this behavior» «I already threaten her with your mother» «Good. I was going to write her a letter, maybe you can do one yourself to tell her of such idiocy» I smirk «That would be nice. I’ll do it tomorrow» he nods then he asks «What do you think happened?» «To Clara? I don’t know, I’ll wait for Elizabeth» «Alright. Well, this is enough for today, I’ll see you tomorrow» I wave at him and he gets off the train.

(Elizabeth’s P.o.V.)

I find her at her house steps, when she sees me she comes running to me and she hugs me around the waist «Hey, kid. I’m sorry» she shakes her head and she steps back, «Come in» I comply and she takes me to a run down couch, we sit and she tells me «I got her sick and now…» «Hey, nothing of that. It’s not your fault. Anything could have happened to get her in this condition» she sighs and she tells me «She’s still responding, if you want to see her» I nod, I kiss her forehead and afterwards I walk upstairs, I easily find her mother’s room and I knock, a weak “come in” is heard and I quietly get in, she’s deathly pale and I sigh sitting next to her «Elizabeth...» «Mrs. O’Dea» I greet her with a small smile «You’re identical to your mother...» I chuckle and I nod «Why, thank you» «Clara told me of what you have been doing for her friends. It was nice of you» «Any good person would have helped them if they could» «Listen...» and I do, I listen to everything she has to say.

It’s dark when I manage to get back on the train, I reach Evie’s car since I see a few candles are still lit but when I get in she’s asleep on her desk, I blow off a pair of candles leaving one on, I shake her awake, she stirs and she looks at me with glazed eyes «Elizabeth...» «Hey love, let’s go to bed, would you?» she nods and I help her up, she changes in comfier clothes to sleep in and goes to bed, I turn to the door when she says «Stay, sleep here. I don’t want you to walk home this late» I smile and I concede, soon enough I am lying down facing her and I grab her hand «Were you writing my mother?» «Of course I was. Now sleep» «Thank you Evie, I needed this» «It's no problem for me, now seriously, let's sleep, I'm tired» I chuckle but I obey anyway, shifting closer and making myself at home in her bed.


	16. Chapter 16

The following day I wake up snuggled in Evie’s embrace,I have half a mind to stay and go back to sleep but then I remember our duty, I lean back and I place a small butterfly kiss on her slightly parted lips, it will be a cold day in hell if I get tired of her; she stirs and as we look in each others’ eyes she mumbles «Good morning» I smile and I reply in kind, we get up and in no time we are ready to face the day.

Once we are all in the other car Henry passes a letter to Jacob «Another one?» I ask, he clears his throat and reads «”Dear Mister Starrick. Men hired. Strike tomorrow. Disraeli’s death will stall the Corrupt Practices Act indefinitely. Gladstone will be far more pliable. May the Father etc. etc. B”» I glance at Evie and then Henry while Jacob stands up starting to pace back and forth «So Starrick’s got his finger in politics, does he? I need to enter the Sinopean Club and find out who “B” is» Evie looks at him and says «Tread delicately at the Parliament» he scoffs and replies «As if I don’t usually» «You don’t» Henry and I say together, we smile at each other while Evie says «Your indiscretion at the Bank of England caused British currency to nearly collapse» we sigh exasperated while they bicker «Nearly is the operative word. Speaking of collapses, what of the key you found that unlocks very little» «Henry took it to research. I am confident the vault is ours» «”Nearly ours” Evie. Nearly» I step between them «Alright. That’s enough for both of you» they step back and I say «You go do your thing. I’ll go with Evie and Henry to search for the Shroud» «Are you sure, sister?» I nod at Henry and Jacob shrugs his shoulders «That’s fine by me. I’ll see you all later» he jumps out of the window and I am speechless for a moment, then I shake myself out of it and I look at Henry «I have to pass by the shop and get something before I’ll fill you in. Meanwhile you go to our meeting point. I’ll see you there» we nod and we part ways.

Traversing the city is easy enough with the hook and with Evie it’s faster because we are competitive, like a lot. we reach the meeting point way before my brother and to pass the time I buy her a flower, she accepts it with a little blush and I find it adorable «You didn’t have too...» «I wanted to. Here, let me help you» I help her hooking it in a free hole for the buttons, since she doesn’t have anywhere else I could put it and then I step back with a smile «There, perfect» she smiles and whispers «Tonight I’ll make you dinner» I raise an eyebrow and I ask «Is it a good idea?» she pinches my arm and I jump rubbing it «That hurt!» she smirks and goes to reply but Henry barges in grabbing my shoulder «Not now, follow me» we look at him confused but we comply, he remains silent while he guides us somewhere.

Finally fed up with him I open my mouth but Evie precedes me and asks «Please tell us where we are going» he turns to us and answers «I found a letter from the Prince Consort among Lucy Thorne’s research. Marked with the same insignia as your key. Dated 1847» we look at him and ask «1847?» «The same year the Prince began conversations to Buckingham Palace» «You think he added a vault for the Shroud?» he nods «And since there is no map of the palace with a room marked “secret vault”...» he walks to a man seated on a bench and greets him «Your Highness, may I present you Misses Evie Frye and Elizabeth Lockhart. Miss Frye, Miss Elizabeth, Maharajah Duleep Singh» I stand straighter and we bow our heads at him «A pleasure, Your Highness» he looks at Henry and says «My friend, the plans you asked for have been removed» brother looks at him surprised and aggravated he asks «Removed? By whom?» «Crawford Starrick. Or someone employed by him...» we look at each other, Henry sighs and the Prince nods «Yes, I thought you might recognize the name. I know where they are but it is heavily guarded» he goes to give him a note but Evie intercept him and affirms «That part will not be a problem» we smirk at each other and as she starts to walk I follow her, as we start to get far I hear «I thought not» after a few moments Henry is by our side but we stay silent as we follow Evie.

My brother and Evie stands looking at our target, I’m behind them, I don’t feel like standing too close to a stupid death today; Evie snaps me out of my thoughts and says «We need a plan» Henry nods and answers «I can provide a distraction for the guards while you find a safe way inside» «Oh? Really?» «Are you sure?» we ask him, he nods and sighs «Elizabeth is not very good at playing bait and she would follow you anywhere and she can watch your back. So yes, for you two? Everything» «Aww, that’s so sweet, Henry!» I pinch his cheek and he swats my hand while I chuckle, Evie smiles and says «Well…. once we’re inside, I’ll find someone who knows where the papers are stored» he nods «We will meet back on the train» I watch him walk away, Evie grabs my hand and she kisses my cheek «I’ll tell your mother about your teasing, love» «But!» she raises an eyebrow and I stay silent «Why do I like you?» I grumble, she giggles and then she jumps down to a scaffold, I sigh and I follow her down, looking around I notice a few guards on the rooftops «I can knock them out, if you want» she nods and I set off my hook, I land swiftly on the roof and I sneak behind the guard, in a moment I have him in a chokehold and after a few seconds I know him out, I steal the rifle, “Why not? I forgot the other one in the train”, I find a nice perch and I kill the others with throwing knives, then I look down and I see Evie leaping in the leaves, I look at Henry and I point to the guards, he nods and he drives them away, as they start to fight I see Evie running out and opening the crate, she takes what she finds and then she runs to me and climbs the wall, as she reaches me she tells me «It wasn’t that one» I nod and then I follow her to the other place, but it’s inside «Okay, this is harder, but we can do this. Call Henry for the ones outside» I nod and I call for my brother; the bait works as he then runs away while Evie sneaks in I start to fidget, waiting for her to come out.

When she sneaks out of the house I let out a relieved breath, she comes back to me and shakes her head «That’s fine, there’s another place we have to check» we sigh and we reach the third location and guess what? Nothing «So we have to kidnap a Templar and make him talk» Evie tells me and she starts to search for one, I grumble under my breath but I follow her, we find one nearby and I let her handle it as I dispose of the possible witness, as I get back I hear him saying «I swear Miss. I don’t know where they’ve taken him» I freeze «Taken who?» «The man dressed like you. The guards dragged him off» she glances at me, concerned, but I ignore her and I ask «The plans you stole. Where are they?» «I don’t know anything about that!» «Then you are useless» I grab him and I plant the hidden blade in his neck throwing him to the ground «Let’s find Henry» we shoot our hooks climbing the wall and we stop on a roof to look out at the park nearby «Elizabeth» I look at Evie and I ask «Is this what you felt when I didn’t come back?» she grabs my hand and answers «I think mostly yes. I… care about you as… a lover, while you two are siblings» I smile and I reply «I care about you too, lover» she scoffs and I snort «And don’t be as gentle as you were with the “doctors”. Let’s go» we jump down and we get to a gazebo, there are bodies around and we look around «There was a fight, that’s evident enough» I say checking the pulse of one of them, Evie crouches near the path and says «There are some clear footprints, the guard that left them was much heavier than the others… or was carrying something...» I reach her and I mumble «Or someone» she stands up and we look where they are going, a kid waves at us and we reach her and her friend, it takes me a few seconds but then I say «You are some of Clara’s friends» they nod «They took Mister Henry! We couldn’t stop ’em!» «I bit one of ‘em good, though!» I smile at him giving him a few coins, while the girl continues «They dragged him off in a red carriage» «They won’t get far, though. One wheel looked like it was ready to fall off. You can see the cart tracks. It looks all wobbly-like» Evie thanks them as we start to search for the marks «There!» Evie says, we find a few ruined bushes, as if something run them over and we see a pair of tracks as the kid described them «They left a path of destruction, let’s take a carriage» I find one and I get on the rains as I let Evie be my eyes, I cut the road to a few carriages by I ignore them as I follow her directions, as we get in a street we see a cart off the road «They must be driving quickly» a few hundred meters from that point she says «They are knocking people over too» we see a few more destroyed things and I whistle «And destruction of public property. We must be on the right track» I notice a few Blighters and I steer away from them as she gives me a few more instructions.

At last we find the cart “parked”, we look around and we see a woman that could be helpful but she tells us «I don’t know anything about a carriage. But there’s been some strange happenings around here today» we look around and there are a lot of guards around «We will have to fight» I mumble as we stand at the sides of the road «What a pity» I deadpan «They will slow us down and we will lose important minutes. I’ll sneak to talk with people that may know something, you watch my back, alright?» I nod and I climb on a stand, luckily I am light enough to not make anything fall, that would be just _ wonderful _, I follow Evie and I am surprised that no one looks up, like really, people? Assassin in the open for fuck sake! But that’s okay, we have to find Henry; I see Evie moving towards the church and I follow her silently, jumping next to her and sneaking on the roof, I kill the sniper and we look down, there are two Blighters next to a sewer entrance «Seriously? Sewers? I had enough after following that “Ghost”, Spring-Heeled Jack, was it?» «Yes, love, but I think that we should set our disgust aside and find your brother before something happens to him» I groan and I say «I take the brute, you jump on the twig» «Okay, on three» «Three… two… one… jump!» we descend on the two men, killing them silently and quickly we go in to the sewers, we follow the path making as little noise as possible, we encounter another elegant brute and I let Evie kill him, I grimace as I see him face down on the stale water but I have to ignore it in favor of following Evie; we move quickly until we see a guard moving towards us, we hide in the dark and I ask her «What do we do?» «We wait until he gives us his back» I nod and I wait for her signal, when she nods we set off and quickly dispose of him, we continue our journey until we reach a room where there are Blighters talking and Henry tied to a chair, I look up and there are a few barrels, I point them out and she nods preparing a knife, we wait in the darkness until they are passing under the hanging barrels, quickly Evie throws the knife and they crush the Blighters, we jump down and we run to Henry, Evie cuts his bonds while I wake Henry «Elizabeth… they sent someone to move the architectural plans. Do you have them?» «Did they hurt you?» I ask, standing up he says «I’m fine» «Then let’s go» Evie tells us, as we climb up he asks «What about the plans?» Evie ignores him and then he says «Evie, I’m sorry!» «Just concentrate on escaping, please!» we reach the inside of a building, I am a little too preoccupied on escaping to really know where we are, we evade a few guards but soon they locate us and they try to reach us «I’ll hold them off!» I decide since I am the last in our line «What? No!» Evie shouts back «I have pent up anger, let me have this moment!» I reply turning around and slicing the neck of the one that decided to take me on, I dodge a bullet and I shoot one of the bigger ones in the head, I fight a few of them but I easily overpower them in a skillful show of dexterity; when I’m the last one standing I run back to my brother and Evie back on the street, I find them in a quiet alley as Evie tells Henry «Get Miss Nightingale to look at that. We must find the vault before Starrick secures the shroud» «We will talk to the Maharajah again» «No, we will talk to the Maharajah. You will get your head looked at» I reply, he scoffs and says «I’m sorry my capture had undone your plans» I take a deep breath in and lowly I tell him «You’ll be safer on the train. Now go» as we walk away he continues «Even if you find the vault, you can’t just walk into Buckingham Palace alone» Evie turns around and in an angry tone she says «We won’t be alone. We will see you back at the train, Mr. Green» as we walk away I glance at her, her stormy blueish eyes tells me everything I need to know «Let’s sit down for a moment and… think about a new plan» she mulls it over and eventually she lets me take her to a small park where there’s a bench we can sit on.

A little later I ask her «Why did you react like that with Henry?» she frowns at me and asks «What do you mean?» «You almost ripped his head off if he weren’t already injured» she scoffs and remains silent «Listen, I get that it could have gone better if he ran faster but...» «The point is that I could have done this alone! But he wanted to come too and I let my feelings cloud my judgement!» I glare at her and I ask «What?» «If you simply let me go alone, instead of insisting to come with me maybe I could have found the plans!» «Oh, I apologize for wanting to make sure you come back all in one piece, then!» she looks at me confused and asks «What are you saying? That’s not...» «Yes it is!» I stand up and I tell her angrily «If I weren’t there Henry would have let you go alone. You heard him saying that he would follow ME everywhere. So by association I am the unwanted plus one!» she stands up towering over me and replies «You don’t understand, I...» she recoils and I huff «I do. Let me ask you and be honest: are you thinking “Don’t let feelings get in the way of the mission”?» she turns to look at me surprised and I scoff «As I imagined. You’re thinking I hinder you, well, I am sorry that you think that, but it will be a long shot to make me walk away from this. I am furious with you, but I won’t leave you alone because everyone needs someone to watch their back. Now let’s go. I’ve got an idea» I turn around without waiting for an answer and I walk away, but I don’t need one and she follows me silently.

We reach the center of London and I see a crowd, we notice Sergeant Abberline and Evie approaches him «What has happened?» he turns to look at us and then he walks us away from the angry people «Your brother!» «What has he done this time?» he lets a humorless laugh and answers «The newspapers are all over Twopenny’s murder! And, if that wasn’t enough, someone has stolen the currency printing plates. Was that also Jacob’s doing?» together we answer «I doubt it» I glance at her but I turn to watch him shaking his head briefly «Now, no one trusts the Bank, or England’s currency. There will be inflation. Riots. Manufacturing will jump to America for cheap labor. In short, Britain is done for» I hear mumbling something against Jacob but I ignore her and I ask «What if I smuggled the plates back into the Bank?» they look at me surprised but the Sergeant answers after a moment «Well, would certainly help! Better yet, it would call into question the stories on Twopenny’s murder… which would restore confidence in the economy» «That’s settled then. Britain lives to see another day» I turn around ready to go but he asks «Oh, if it isn’t too much trouble, would you mind destroying any counterfeit notes you come across so they don’t circulate?» Evie smiles at him and says «Of course» I sigh as we follow him, they walk in front of me as I silently mind my business, we cross the crowd and then the street reaching a square, we leave Abberline behind as we walk in, I raise an eyebrow at Evie and she scans the place «There, let’s tail him» we hide in the small groups of people, keeping an eye on him and following him out of the square, I notice him nearing a carriage so I drag Evie to an unoccupied one and I start to follow them from afar, as we enter a narrow street we see him walking by a, unfinished building, I look around and then I climb a wooden scaffold with Evie behind, I spare her a glance and I tell her «You find the plates. I’ll wait here» she nods hesitantly and as she goes away I aim to the fire between the guards with a poisoned dart and I shoot it, almost immediately they start to fight between themselves and I snort, after a few minutes Evie comes back with the plates and we set off to the bank.

The guard in the front is nothing against my blade and afterward I let Evie sneak in with the people while I reach Abberline «Ms.Lockhart, is everything alright? Where’s Ms.Frye?» «She’s returning the plates where they belong, shouldn’t be long before she comes to us» he nods and eventually Evie comes back «Well, the London papers are running the story of how it was all a hoax. No more riots! Faith in the bank restored! Finally I might have a quiet night on patrol Misses, I can’t thank you enough» «We are just glad we’ve averted a catastrophe, Sergeant. Although it should be Jacob who should be thanking us» he bows his head and then he walks away, after a moment I hear «Elizabeth...» «Not a word, Evie. Not wanting one of us is like rejecting us both, so excuse me, I’ll go check on my brother now» I don’t bother glancing back at her as I walk away.

I reach the train and I see Henry with a bandaged head «How are you?» I ask him, worried «I’ve been better. You?» «Angry at Evie and her father’s stupid obsession over the missions» he sighs and says «You don’t have to be angry at her, Lizzie, I should have been more careful of my surroundings» «Yes, you should have been; but you weren’t there during our fight, so I’ll keep to myself the reason why I am angry with her» he turns around and I hug him «I’m just relieved that you are okay» he pats my back and I step back «And, also… there is another matter I would like to inform you about» he nods and I tell him «Clara’s mother is dying and I think in a few days I’ll move out of your apartment» «She’s giving you the house?» I nod «We discussed everything yesterday while I was there. I’ll get the house and I’ll be Clara’s guardian so she won’t be alone. And knowing her I’ll basically adopt her friends» «Does this mean you won’t continue with our mission?» he asks cautiously «I’ll continue, but I’ll be more careful as now I have more reasons to not be a danger seeker» he smiles and ruffles my hair «Alright. I’ll see you for dinner?» I nod and I bid him goodbye as I walk out the train.


	17. Chapter 17

(Evie’s P.o.V)

I watch her walk away and I sigh, a headache starting to pound between my temples «Is everything alright, Miss Frye?» I turn to face the Sergeant and I nod «Yes, everything’s… peachy» «Oh, alright. If you need anything you can call me» «I will, have a good one, Sergeant» we part ways and I start to make way back to the train, with a barely noticeable slump in my shoulders “Way to go, Evie, just what you needed; an angry Elizabeth may be the reason of my early departure, Starrick be damned” I sigh looking down on my feet.

As I almost reach the train I find a kid selling roses, I stop dead in my tracks and I check my pockets finding a few coins, I approach him and I put on a small smile «Hello there» he looks up and with hopeful eyes he asks me «Do you want some roses?» «Yes, I do. You see, I angered… a dear friend of mine and I want to apologise. Your roses seem up to the task» he smiles and nods «Of course they are! Here, these are the best I’ve got» he hands me three beautiful red roses, without thorns, I gladly give him my money and I pat his head «Good luck, little one» he waves at me as I walk away in the direction of Henry’s shop.

I reach the library and I take a deep breath in, I walk in and Henry is not here, luckily enough, I get upstairs and I stop in front of their apartment’s door, I knock and I wait… when I hear nothing I try again, this time I hear light footsteps and when she opens the door she greets me with a knife pointed at my throat, after a few moments she lowers it «So soon?» she asks «May I please come in?» she stands aside and I walk in, when she closes the door behind me I present to her the small bouquet, she looks at it suspiciously and asks «What for?» «I wanted to get you something physical along with my apologies» she nods and turns around leading me to the kitchen, although I know where it is, we sit down and she takes the flowers «I love them» her lips twitch into a shadow of a smile and I relax a little «I’m sorry for offending you, it’s just… I’m not great with expressing feelings and, even if a part of me is still caged in my father’s “motto”, I’m trying to be better» she sighs and she stands up, I follow her with my gaze while she gets a tall glass and puts the flowers inside, watering them, still giving me her back she says «I’m sorry too, I… was so furious with Henry’s abductors that I needed to vent, killing them wasn’t enough and I went too far in taking it out on you» I stand up and gently hug her from behind «You’re not at fault, here. You were worried and I made you feel like it was your fault, I should have seen it coming» she smiles finally and I relax on her back, she gently holds my hands around her waist and she says «I can be a hot head, at times, one day it will be my downfall» I chuckle and I reply «I don’t think so,  _ emotions can grant you strength… but you must never let them overpower you _ » she sighs leaning on me, she turns a little to look me in the eyes and she says «Alright, I’ll try to control myself, but you have to let it go, sometimes» «Alright» we smile at each other and she leans forward kissing me lightly, we both sigh relieved, she turns around in my embrace and she cups my cheeks, leaning back «Tonight, Henry and I will dine together, would you like to join us? Maybe ask Jacob, too?» I sigh and I let our foreheads touch «I don’t think it’s a good idea for tonight, I… want to apologise to your brother and just go to bed. It’s hard to keep up with your moodiness» she scoffs and deadpans «Because your iciness is easy» «Point taken, we both have things to work on» she nods «Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow on the train?» I nod and I step back, I start to go to the door when she grabs my hand «Wait! There’s something I need to tell you» I face her and I look at her curiously, she sighs and tells me «Clara’s mother has almost reached her endline, we talked and when that happens she will pass guardianship on me, so I’ll have their house» «Then you are moving?» she nods «That’s fine, Jacob and I could help you then, if you want» she smiles and says «That would be nice, thank you» she kisses my cheek and then she lets me go with a smile.

When I step out of the shop I bump into Henry, he seems surprised so I muster up some courage and I say «I’m sorry… for before» he remains silent for a second or two, but then he smiles «Already forgiven, and I can’t be all that upset, I should have thought of a better plan» I shake my head but he raises his head «Don’t think too much about it. I’ll see you tomorrow» I nod and I bid him goodbye before I go back to the station.

Once inside the train it’s almost time to go to bed, but I see Jacob sitting quite disorderly on the sofa nursing a beer «Long day?» he nods «The Disraeli are… something else, a good something, but...» he takes a sip and I sigh «Did you kiss and make up with Elizabeth and Greeny?» «I did, it went well, with both of them. I also offered to help her when she moves into her new house» «She’s moving out?» I nod «It seems Clara’s mother is dying, so Elizabeth will be Clara’s caretaker once she passes away» he grunts and finishes his beer «I found Mrs.Disraeli psychoanalysing a Blighter… she was surrounded by them and she gave a sweet to the brute she was talking to!» I chuckle «Well, that’s impressive» «And then the same ones she was talking to attacked us as we were going away! I want to forget tonight» «Why do I hear a but coming?» he grumbles something and I ask «Come again? I didn’t quite catch that» «Ned made me promise to cut a little bit the alcohol intake, they say it’s not good for my health or something like that» I laugh out loud and I say «Remind me to get something for Ned. No one has made you do something of this magnitude and remained unscathed» he groans and I sigh contentedly «Well, it’s late, I’m heading to bed. Good night, Jacob» «Good night, Evie».

The following day, I find my brother with Henry talking in front of the map of London «Well, good morning to you too» they greet me and then I ask Henry «Where’s your sister?» «She’s getting something, she should be here in a few» I nod and I sit on the couch looking at them as they catch up on yesterday’s events.

A few minutes later Elizabeth walks in with a bag slung around her shoulders, she greets the boys and then she sits beside me «Good morning, beautiful, I got something for you» I tilt my head and I look at her curiously as she reaches into her bag, then she shows me a box of tea «I noticed you almost finished the one you keep here, so I bought it» I smile and I grab her hand, I raise it and I lean down leaving a kiss on her knuckles «Thank you» she blushes but she keeps smiling «You are welcome» then she turns to the boys and asks «So, what’s the plan for today?».

(Elizabeth’s Point of View)

Jacob looks at his mail and then he says «I’m gonna meet with Maxwell Roth and see what he wants» I glance at Henry and then back at him «I’m not sure, I don’t trust him. I heard rumors about him, he isn’t as cold blooded as Starrick appears to be, he is volatile and works for him» «You seem to know him» Evie points out, I sigh and I say «Mother took me to his theater when I was younger, to teach me some things, I heard some of his employees and they weren’t that nice when he turned his back» he nods and as he stands up I add «If you need some help, I’ll happily oblige» «Noted, I shall see you all later» he walks out and I sigh relaxing a little «I gotta say, I loved the theater and the plays, but the man had… a strange aura around him» Henry sighs and says «I can’t say you are wrong about him» I returns to his studies and then I look at Evie «What are you going to do?» she looks at the map and then says «I’ll take the day to look around the city. After yesterday’s events I don’t think I can give my all like this» «Good, and I think that for today I’ll stay here with Henry and study a little to see if we can find something else about the Artefact» she nods and kisses my cheek before she too gets out of the train 

(Time Skip)

I wake from my afternoon nap in time to see Jacob barging in the car «Elizabeth, I need your help» I look at him confused and I ask «What for?» «It’s Roth, he has been targeting Starrick but I fear that he will do something utterly crazy. I need you to follow us as he takes me somewhere» «Alright, lead the way, Jacob» he helps me up and soon enough I follow him through London.

I watch as Roth gives Jacob some orders and then he goes to rig the place up, I feel something bad is coming, in the meanwhile I find a place to watch everything unfolding; Jacob runs everywhere, setting up the dynamite but when he disappears to talk with Roth I see a bunch of children running inside “FUCK!” I look up to search for Jacob and I see him discussing with Roth, so he has seen the children, while they are occupied I dash in the factory «Hey!» I shout, I hear some rustling and I see the first one «Kid, run. This place is going to blow» «But... » I grab him by the shoulders and I say «Don’t worry about the job, trust me, alright? Now run» he hesitates but then he nods, I look around and then I see the back door, kick it open and I shout «Out you get, move quickly! No time to idle!» as they start running we hear and feel a big explosion, a few kids get hit by something and they pass out, I pick up the first one just as Jacob runs in «Most of them are outside, come on!» I turn to the exit and I start running, I place the kid just outside the back gate, I rush back in as Jacob runs out and another explosion is set off, I see a few Blighters and I shout «Jacob, take care of ‘em!» running in, I cover my nose and mouth as I look around, I find the last one and I pick them up and I quickly get out of there, as the last charge is set off I am already catching my breath outside while the kid follows his friends, I cough a little while I walk to Jacob «You alright?» he nods «Thank you» «My pleasure» a man walks up to us with a box and says «A gift sir, from Mr.Roth» once Jacob has it the man steps back but then he adds «You should be warned, Mr.Frye. But when Roth is angry with one, it generally brings suffering to many» he walks away and Jacob takes the note, once he’s done he opens the box and we find a dead bird «What the fuck?» I mumble, saddened by it «He invited me to his show, this evening» he tells me «Are you going?» I ask him as we start our way back «Of course, I’ve got a feeling about this one, I don’t know yet if it’s good or bad» «Probably bad, we are talking about Roth. I’ll see you on the train, good luck».

I spend the rest of the night in the train, waiting for the twins, and eventually Jacob comes back with a distraught look in his face «What happened?» I ask a little worried «He burnt down the theater, and once I stabbed him, he kissed me. I’m... confused» surprise is written all over my face «But at least, are you fine?» «Physically, yes, but I think I need a pint and some time with Ned» I tilt my head and I mumble «Well, if that’s what you need… I won’t keep you from that. I’ll see you tomorrow» he nods and I sigh, after a few minutes spent to look outside the train I hear light footsteps approaching me, then a gentle hand grabs mine, I turn around and I smile at Evie «Hello» she answers me with a kiss on lips and then she asks «Would you like to spend the night?» I nod and I follow her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Any RWBY fan should know who said the sentence in italic that Evie said)  
;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: I think this is the longest chapter I've written for this fanfiction.  
Now you may go on =)

(Elizabeth’s Point of View)

The following day Evie and I wake up quite early and it’s only 9 when we are already talking about our next move and then it’s almost half past 10 when a headache starts to pound in my head thanks to some people.

«You are late. Starrick is making his move. Henry and Elizabeth confirmed that the Piece of Eden is somewhere inside the Buckingham Palace» a rough voice replies «Let him have it» I look up from my notes to look shocked at Jacob’s back, I almost start to pray but intention only is not enough when Evie says «I’ve seen your handiwork across the city. Perhaps you should trust my judgement» Jacob turns around with a strange look in his eyes and while I look back down on my papers I internally groan «I’ve been killing Starrick’s henchmen. What have you been doing? Let’s ask Henry, or even Elizabeth, shall we?» “Oh, gods, no. Kill me before it’s too late!” «I have been repairing your mistakes. “Too much haste is too little speed”» walking up to each other Jacob replies «Don’t you quote father on me» “Iiii don’t think it was your father…” «That’s Plato!» “There it is” «And I am sorry this doesn’t involve anything you can destroy. Father was right, he never approved of your methods!» I look back up and I stand up just as Jacob shouts «Father is dead!» «Enough!» Henry chimes in, the twins shut up and he continues «I have just received word from my spies. At the palace ball tonight, Starrick plans to steal the Piece of Eden and then eliminate all the heads of church and state» I sigh and I look at the twins, Jacob with a strained voice asks «Once more, for old time’s sake?» «And then we are finished» I feel ice going down my spine at Evie’s glare and I am glad I am not the one she aimed it to «Agreed. So what’s the plan?» At this I chime in «We could call the Disraelis and ask them about the ball» they nod and luckily Jacob walks away, Henry walks to another car and once alone I walk up to Evie, I grab her hand and I ask «Are you alright?» she takes a deep breath and then she nods «Yes, it’s just the stress of all of this» I sigh and I ask «Are you sure?» she shakes her head, I hug her and she hesitates a little but then she relaxes «Everything will be fine, Henry and I will make sure of it» «Thank you, Elizabeth» «Anytime, love».

I sit in a corner as I sip on a tea while the twins stand straight as poles in front of the Disraelis «Such an unexpected delight to visit you both! What’s the “news on the street”?» “Oh my, I love this woman already” I smirk at their uncomfortableness while Evie says «Msr.Disraeli, we have discovered that there is something inside Buckingham Palace that could threaten the...» Jacob interrupts her sister, making me wince again for her glare, and he says «What my sister is failing to say, is that we require entrance into the ball tonight» the woman gasps softly and says «Impossible! Even if there were any invitation cards remaining, which there are not, someone of your lowly station...» Mr.Disraeli grunts and says «If that damn fool of Gladstone is attending this evening, they can have my card» Jacob steps back and exclaims «Perfect! Then I’ll go alone» I glare at the back of his head, almost wanting to strangle him, but luckily Evie steps in «Mrs.Disraeli, if you would be kind enough to inform my darling brother of the location of the Gladstone’s residence, perhaps he could use his considerable skills to commandeer their cards» the woman laughs and replies «What fun! Did you hear that, Dizzy? We’re going to “pinch” the Gladstone’s invitations» I notice the grin on the man’s face and I relax, almost forgetting about the siblings’ fight, but then I hear Jacob saying «Thank you for volunteering me, sweet sister» «Oh, a pleasure brother dearest. Now, Mrs.Disraeli, if you would excuse me, I must visit with the Maharaja. It occurs to me that he may have a second set of plans to a certain vault» she shrugs her shoulders and I sigh, standing up with my finished tea and I follow Evie out, not before cursteing to the Disraelis.

While Evie has gone to the Maharaja, I receive a letter from Clara, opening it I frown «Is everything alright, Elizabeth?» I look up at Henry and I sigh «Clara’s mother has passed away… I think I’ll visit her before we go to Buckingham Palace» he nods «I understand, give her my condolences» I put the letter down but before I walk out he tells me «Oh, and when you come back, cut your hair, I have a suit ready for you» I turn around to glare at him «I should do what?!» «Cut your hair, you know, so you can dance with Evie tonight without raising any suspicion» I stare at him for a few more seconds but then I groan «You owe me, remember that» while I walk out I can hear him chuckling behind me “Oh, fuck off…”.

I reach the Alley and I see the kids trying to cheer up Clara, I descend the stairs and I simply walk to her, they let me pass and I hug the girl, she doesn’t cry but the way she clings to me tells me everything, after a bunch of minutes she steps back and I kneel down still keeping her at arm’s length, looking at her in the eye I tell her «Tonight I have a very important mission so I can’t be there for you, but tomorrow I’ll show up and we can have a day to ourselves, is that okay?» she nods, I smile and then I stand back up, I am turning around when two small girls come barreling to my legs and hugging them, I chuckle looking down and I pat Helen and Fae’s heads «Hello girls, I’m actually on a hurry so I can’t stay for much longer, I’m sorry» «Can’t you stay for a little longer?» I crouch and I smile at them «I can’t. I have an important mission. But I promise that I will come back once I’m done, is that alright with you?» they nod albeit a little sadly «I’ll see you later, darlings» I hug them and then I stand up walking away.

Am I really going to do it? I study the insignia of the barber shop “I hope I’ll still be pretty” I sigh walking inside the shop, the bell chimes and the man looks at me curiously «Hello?» he greets me confused, I rub my temples and I tell him «I need to get a short haircut» he looks perplexed at my resigned expression «If you are sure… please, take a seat» I comply and I look with dread at the scissors in his hand “I’ll miss you…” I follow the blades with my eyes and before they cut I close my eyes.

(Evie)

It’s almost time to go, I manage to dress myself in that gown and eventually I hear knocking from my door, I look in the mirror one last time before I open the door and I am surprised to see familiar eyes, but very different hair «Elizabeth?» I ask surprised, she grimaces and says «Tonight, I’ll be Oscar Price» I giggle at her resignation and she smiles a little «You look good, don’t worry love» she breathes out, relieved and while we walk out of Henry’s apartment she covers her head with a top hat «I admit I was worried about how I looked after the cut» we wait outside for my brother and meanwhile she mumbles «You look… beautiful» I look at her and I notice a blush on her cheeks, I kiss her lightly before we hear the sound of an approaching carriage, I cross my arms and I grumble «Of course he’d arrive in that» Elizabeth grabs my hand and rubs the back of it in a soothing motion «Relax, please, we haven’t arrived yet» the door opens and Sergeant Abberline and Jacob get out, the latter in a guard’s suit «Miss Frye… Miss Lockhart?» he seems dubious, Elizabeth nods and says «Mr.Green thought it would be a good idea to get me inside as her plus one. The Maharaja got him an invitation» the policeman nods, Jacob takes this moment to say «Hand him your weapons. We must enter unarmed» we give him the weapons, but I notice that Elizabeth keeps her cane, she notices my look and she explains «Today I asked Bell to modify my cane, he made a hidden button so the blade can’t get out accidentally, the guards won’t notice» I nod and then I get in the carriage followed closely by my lover and then my brother.

(Elizabeth’s point of view)

During the drive I get more nervous, but Evie keeps my hand in hers and it helps me a little, but it doesn’t help that they stay silent and the tension between them is palpable.

Eventually we reach the gates of the Palace and the guard checks us in, I relax as he lets us go while I can hear Gladstone's complaining just outside “our” carriage «Good, now the hard part» I mumble; as we stop Jacob starts «Did I hear something?» «It must be the voices in your own head» «And yet they are so much pleasant than yours» «Charming» I huff and I get out after Jacob, helping down Evie, I tell them «Cut this out, or we will have a problem» Evie takes my arm and we follow the man into the ballroom, as we are almost there I clear my throat and I ask Evie «Could we… I mean, we don’t have to but… May I have a dance before you go searching for the Piece of Eden?» she nods and she smiles «Of course» as we walk out in the garden we part ways from Jacob and we start to dance with the other couples «You are surprisingly good at this» «Mother was a… thorough teacher» she laughs and I smile relaxing a little more and guiding her around «Evie? I must tell you something, before we have to go» «Is it serious? Can’t it wait?» I shake my head «I’m afraid not. This is the most dangerous mission we are going to undertake and the stakes are really high. You don’t have to say it back, but I need to tell you that I love you, even after so little time we have been together and with those fights, I can’t help but feel this way with you. So please, I am not a selfish person, usually, but this time I have to ask you to be careful because I want to keep you in my life for as much time as you can give me» she seems surprised and she is silent for the rest of the dance, when we are near the entrance she kisses me and afterwards she mumbles «I’ll do my best, Elizabeth, I… am not ready to say it back, but I want to see how this can go, between us» I smile and she caresses my cheek before she looks behind me «I think this is my cloue, I’ll go get the drawings» I nod and I let her go, I see a waiter with glasses of wine on a plate, I sigh and I approach him taking one «Have a good evening, sir» I tense up, but then I remember my persona and I nod before I walk away, I watch from the corner as Evie steals something from a guard and then she goes back in the Palace “Be careful, please” I look around and I find a large group talking and I blend in. I am surprisingly deep in conversation with a woman when I see Evie walking out with Mrs.Disraeli and I am confused but then I almost faint as she is presented to the Queen of fucking England «Mr.Price? Are you alright?» I see Evie almost running after the Queen walks away and I return to look at the present company «Yes, yes, I am alright. It must be the wine, I shouldn’t drink it with an empty stomach» she giggles and I feel like dying inside “Please, Evie, be quick!” it doesn’t escape me when a man approaches Evie, but I find myself trapped in a boring conversation so I can only watch from afar.

I manage to escape and I find Jacob as he starts looking for Abberline «Price, what a coincidence!» «Shut up, Jacob, and let me help you» «Sister dearest left you for the mission?» «We had our dance, now lead the way» he grunts and says «He’s on the roof, let’s go» I follow him to a guard-less corner and we start climbing the wall. We meet with Abberline and he points us to the changing room, Jacob is chivalrous enough to let me go first, when I step out in my usual robes I breathe relieved «It was starting to get itchy» Jacob snorts as he takes my place «So… there’re fake guards other than you?» «Pretty much, Miss Lockhart. How do you intend to find them?» «I’ll trust Jacob to point me the correct ones» he glances suspiciously at me and I reply «I don’t have an eye like the twins, so we have to trust them, alright?» «I… suppose so» Jacob reaches me and the Sergeant wishes us good luck, while we walk towards the guards Jacob gives me direction and then we part ways.

I stab the last guard and I accompany them to the ground, Jacob comes to me and says «Let’s find the real guards» I nod and I follow him, we move just as quickly and swiftly as before when taking out the rest of the false guards and we free the real ones; we climb back on the palace and I look down worried as Jacob signals Evie of our accomplishment «Who’s she dancing with?» Jacob asks «I think it’s Starrick… I don’t like it. You go to her, I’ll fetch her things» he nods and we run each to our objective.

I reach Evie and she tells me «I gave Jacob the vault’s plans, wait for me and we can follow him» I nod and I follow her to a more secluded corner and I give her my back «Was he Starrick?» I ask as she starts changing «Yes, and he stole the key while we were dancing… That fucking snake» I raise an eyebrow but I choose to ignore that «We will find them and we will secure the Artefact and we can start cleaning the city from the Templar presence» «You sound so sure, did something happen? And done» she starts running and I follow her into the woods, trusting her «Well, I want to protect Clara and her friends, London is still infested with Blighters and Templars and they will make my “job” harder. Starrick has to come down first… Also because he danced with you» «Is that jealousy in your voice?» I fake a laugh and I reply «Not the best moment to joke, love» we reach the entrance to the vault and I stop Evie from going down immediately «Is something wrong?» she asks, I sigh and I kiss her, it’s only for a few seconds but I tell her what I need to, when we separate I say «Now we can go» she nods and then she slides down, I follow her after a second or two.

We run through the mess that is this place and after we climb the wall I am left speechless at the scene «Jacob!» A ray is shot from above them and I look at Evie «I think we have to evade it» she nods «I go left, you right. Be careful, Elizabeth» «You too, Evie» I grab her hand and I squeeze it before we part ways.

I take a direct approach and I climb down, I start running using the columns as cover when the ray is too close to my liking, I even need to climb a perch before I get burned by one of them, but eventually Evie and I reach the Templar, I get ready to punch, but I am surprised when Jacob gets thrown away by the light, Evie recovers first and she shouts «The shroud was never meant for you!» then she jumps on Starrick with her cane, I want to join her but in her furious rampage I don’t see any opening I could fill without disturbing her so I am left watching the fight «Mr.Starrick! You forgot to escort me home» I glance at Evie and I just can’t believe her, she stabs him in the gut with her hidden blade, but the Shroud heals him immediately «Let me rectify my mistake!» he grabs her by the throat and I frown «Leave her alone!» I jump on him planting my blade in his arm, right between his bones, making him lose his grip on Evie, I punch him in the face and as he staggers back I position myself between him and my lover, I try a few more jabs but he dodges them, so I make him lean back and before he regains his balance I stab him just above the diaphragm, missing the chain link, he smirks and he pushes me off and then thing I know I am throw to the altar bashing my head on it, but he turns me around in my dizzy state and he starts strangling me, as I start to see black spots, he gets thrown back and I fall on a heap barely conscious, I see the twins getting subdued by Starrick, but then he is hit by something, I take a few deep breaths and I look up to see one of Henry’s knives lodged inside his shoulder blade “Henry?!” I suddenly am awake enough and I watch powerless as he fights Starrick but is thrown away as easy as a pebble «You Bastard! Your end is near!» I stab his foot and I get up dodging a knife «Why. Can’t. You. Just. Die?!» each word is punctuated by a punch, that I hit him or miss I don’t care, I am furious «Starrick, your reign is over!» «It has barely begun, sweety» he blocks me, but then he pushes me back and stabs me in the side while I try to regain my footing, he steps back with the bloody knife and I look down, then up again to see him pushing me close to my brother, as I fall I hear Evie shouting «NO!» I want to say something but it’s too hard, I turn my head to look at Henry and I see him watching me with eyes half open «I’m sorry...» I whisper as I fall unconscious.

I look around me, the place is eerily empty and white «Where am I?» I mumble «You are in the limbo» a voice tells me, I look around but I am still alone «The limbo? Am I… dead?» «I don’t know, are you?» «Elizabeth Lockhart?» a second voice calls me, I turn back around and I am suddenly in front of a man with wild white hair and eyes of fire, immediately I mumble «Charon...» «Do you have your…?» he moves his lips, but I can’t hear what he says «Pardon me?» He repeats it «Do you…?» I start to hear noise around us «I… I can’t hear you» «Elizabeth!».

I startle away and I see three pair of worried eyes «What the fuck just happened?» I mumble, Evie gets me in a sitting position and she hugs me «Oh, thank the Lord you are awake!» I hesitantly hug her back and then I look at the men, Henry sighs relieved and when Evie lets me go he hugs me «You almost left us, deary» Jacob tells me hugging both Henry and I, when they step back I notice the golden light coming from my lap and I see the Shroud and my bloodied side, but no cut «We killed Starrick in time, a moment too late and you would have left us, love» I look up at Evie and I smile, I place my head on her shoulder and I mumble «I would never leave you willingly… also, I have to annoy Henry for a few more years» we chuckle and eventually we make our way back to the outside world.

We are stopped by the royal carriage and I feel myself tensing up, Evie brushes my cheek and whispers «Calm down, she likes me, you are safe» Jacob exclaims «A carriage! Nicely done, Freddy» «Are you really that stupid?» I ask as the Sergeant opens the door and the Queen graces us with her presence «Mr.Abberline, if you please» he helps her out of the carriage and I stand straight without Evie’s help «Your Majesty» «Miss Frye» Jacob and I glance shocked at Evie «You’ve met before?» he asks «Didn’t I mention?» I almost smile, but I can’t for the nervousness, we focus back on the Queen as she says «Mr.Abberline informs me that you four are responsible for saving my life. Is this true?» Henry is the one to answer «It is, your Majesty» «Evie Frye, step forward» «And you...» Jacob steps forward as his sister says «My brother, ma’am, Jacob Frye. This is Mr.Henry Green and this is Miss Elizabeth Lockhart» we step forward «Mr.Frye. Mr.Green. Miss… Lockhart?» I notice the question and with a trembling voice I say «I had to cut my hair to blend better with the crowd, your Highness» she nods and replies «Kneel» we comply and looking down I follow the Queen steps «Raise. I invest you all in the Order of the Sacred Garter» «Thank you, your Majesty» Queen Victoria simply says «If you are as adept as Mr.Abberline implies, I may call on you» surprisingly Jacob replies «Sergeant Abberline tends to exaggerate, your Majesty» «We shall meet again… And Miss Frye» Evie stands alert and asks «Ma’am?» «Should you want it. I saved you some cake» the Queen smiles at her and then she climbs back in the carriage, we wave at Abberline as he drives away and I finally can relax, Henry comes to my side as Evie goes to her brother’s to tell him something «Mother will blow a gasket when she hears of it. ALL of it» I groan and I mumble «Don’t remind me, Henry. I just came back from the dead, I don’t want to go back so soon» he chuckles but we stop as the twin starts running, to the train I suppose «Those two are one and the same at times» I say «I couldn’t agree more. Come on, let’s go back to the train».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And all journeys must come to an end, next one I think is the epilogue, I hope you enjoyed this story and this extra long chapter ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> I'm kinda sad, kinda relieved.  
I let myself go for this Epilogue as you can see by how strangely smiley Evie will be but we can cover it up by saying that she is finally relaxing and letting her hair down since Starrick is dead.

It’s the dawn of a new day here in London, the sun streams through the curtains awakening me, I sigh turning around in the strong embrace I am in and I snuggle further in Evie, she stirs and mumbles «Good morning...» «Shut up, it’s our day off» I feel her chuckle vibrating in her chest and I groan «Oh, come on!» «You’re adorable» I glare at her but it makes her laugh harder «I can’t stand you, right now» «You love me» I sigh and I turn on my side, giving her my back «Sometimes I wonder why...» she hugs me from behind and starts kissing me from my shoulder to the neck and stops short of my ear and whispers «I love you too» I am suddenly awake and I turn around smiling «Really?» «Truly. How could I not when you cut your hair just to dance with me, yesterday?» she cards her fingers through my short hair, making me blush «To be clear, this is going back to its original length» Evie smiles and kisses me «Come on, today you promised to see Clara» I sigh and I slip out of bed and I change into comfy clothes «I imagine I’ll spend all day with her, so I’ll see you tonight» «Alright. See you tonight» I walk to her bedside and I bend down to kiss her before I go.

After a brief stop at a bakery, I reach Clara’s home and I knock, surprisingly it’s little Fae opening the door, I smile and I crouch down «Good morning, love» «Ms.Elizabeth!» she hugs me and I chuckle then I smile at Clara who has come down the stairs «Hello, Elizabeth» «Hi, kid. I brought some biscuits» «Fae, let her in so we can eat them» before the child can step back I pick her up with an arm and I walk in, Clara closes the door and she guides me to the kitchen «Did you have breakfast?» «Not really, I am not feeling very hungry» «I understand, but please, at least eat one or two biscuits» she sighs and picks one while Fae extends her arm to the box, I smile giving her what she wants and she starts nibbling it, I place her on a stool and I walk to the shelves «I’ll make some tea for all of us. Is Fae the only one here?» I ask «No, there are also Helen, James and a few others. I believe “our day” has become “everyone’s day”» I chuckle and I reply «It just means I’ll have to make a few more trips to the bakery and possibly finish the tea here» after I place the kettle on the stove I turn to look at the kids «And it’s not always bad having company in times like these» she shrugs her shoulders and replies «I suppose» I glance at Fae and I smile seeing all the crumbs and her full cheeks «You look like a squirrel, darling» she brushes off the crumbs and start chewing the biscuits she fit in her mouth «Soon the others will wake, so I’ll take this moment to ask: when do you think of moving in» «I don’t know, Clara, you tell me» she sighs and I frown, I look at Fae and I tell her «Love, could you go in the other room? You can bring the biscuits» she nods and she scampers off with the goods, I walk up to Clara and I hug her, she relaxes a little but then she starts sobbing soaking my shirt «I’m so sorry» I mumble.

We spend the rest of the day much like this, I almost constantly keep Clara close even when I read a book for the kids after we have lunch, it’s a calm day… well, mostly, I talked with Clara about what happened yesterday and I tell her that I think I died « _ You did what _ ?!» «I didn’t! Evie saved me! But I admit that I still dreamt of his eyes, those were terrifying» «You… so does this mean that...» «I don’t know, I think that we see what we believe, so it doesn’t mean what I saw was the real truth, but just a figment of it. I really don’t want to see if I’m right or wrong about it» she nods «I understand» I sigh and I look at the hour «I should head back, I said I would be back for dinner» «With Evie?» I nod and then I blush at her smirk «I wouldn’t mind to see her here, you know?» I nod «I’ll tell her. Take care, Clara, I’ll come back in a few days» she waves at me and I almost run out of the door, still red in the face.

I sigh walking back in Evie’s car and I smile seeing her reading on her armchair «Welcome back, love» «Hi, Evie» «How’s she?» «She was in a better mood when I left but I’ll see her again in a few days. She started hosting her urchins» «Nice, when will you move?» «She told me I can move my things in the Master bedroom next week» she stands up closing the book and placing it on her nightstand «I got dinner for us, take a chair» I comply and I sit next to her at her desk, she uncovers the plates and I almost start to drool at the steak and mashed potatoes «I love you» she laughs as I start to wolf down the potatoes «Slow down, it won’t run» «It better» she smirks but she doesn’t say anything else; when we are done I get a glass of water, and while I am drinking Evie tells me «Oh, I almost forgot, I sent your mother your letter» I feel the water sliding in the wrong pipe and I start coughing, I hear Evie laughing so after I am done coughing a lung I glare at her «It was a draft!» «I noticed, so I myself sent a letter to tell her to not accept any other mail from you that talks about what happened» I sit on her bed and I mumble «I am so dead...» «Drama queen, I bet it won’t be that bad» I shake my head but then I yawn «Are you tired?» «It was a very emotional day for both Clara and I» I answer «Then change, we already slept together twice» I raise an eyebrow and she blushes «You know what I mean» I chuckle and I stand up to go to her dresser «I do, love» we change into comfier clothes and we go lie down in her bed, immediately I latch on her «Good night, Evie» «Good night, Elizabeth».

The following days I live with the terror of my mother barging through the door of the apartment or the factory, but she doesn’t appear, so when I go back to Clara I am quite calm, I let myself in knowing that there are probably children sleeping in, I walk to the living room and I smile at Clara but then I feel my soul starting to detach from my body seeing the glare my mother is giving me from an armchair «So, not only you weren’t going to tell me you almost died, but you also weren’t going to tell me that you did die but your lover brought you back to life» I remember the window on my left, but she quickly stands up and she grabs my ear tugging on it «Ow, mother! This hurts!» «Good! As long as you feel I know you aren’t dead!» she tugs harder and it brings me to my knees while tears threaten to escape my eyes «Please, now it’s really too hard...» she looks down and she sighs letting me go «Darn, you tug hard...» «And you are a wimp. Sit. Clara, could you make us some tea?» «Of course, Therese» the kid leaves us alone and I sigh dragging me to the couch while she goes back to the armchair «I hope you aren’t considering trying almost dying again, because next time it won’t be a simple tug» I nod «Understood, and no. I already told Evie and Clara that I won’t do anything like that on purpose» she nods and then she rubs her face «You are identical to your father, you know?» I perk up, surprised, but happy she is smiling «Really?» «Yes, I’m not even mad you cut your hair for a dance. But I am furious about you dying, just like your father» she chuckles humorlessly «You both are righteous idiots» «Hey! He hurt Henry!» «And almost killed you, honey. Don’t even try to excuse yourself. I believe there was another way, instead of you bleeding out next him» I look down and I murmur «I’m sorry» «Just… just don’t do it again, sweety, I can’t lose you too» I nod and eventually she asks about the rest of the mission which I am happy to recount, even the encounter with the Queen.

«Alright, so now I suppose it’s time to meet my future daughter-in-law» I almost spit my tea and I find myself thinking “What is it with the women I love almost suffocating me while I drink?” I place the empty cup on the plate, next to my mother’s, and I say «Sure? I think she is on the train, but I don’t know if Henry will be there» she stands up patting Clara on the head and tells me «Don’t worry, if he isn’t there I can visit him on my way back home» I nod and I follow her to the door, but before I go I tell Clara I’ll be moving in on Monday and there will be the twins to help, then I am out of the house, walking side by side with my mother.

Once we are on the train I show my mum the car where we planned most things «Nice place, your friends sure are creative» «You don’t know the half of it...» I mumble under my breath, then I hear a familiar voice «Elizabeth? Is that you?» Evie comes in and if she’s surprised of my mother’s appearance she doesn’t show it, I smile and I grab her hand to guide her to my mum «Evie, she’s my mum, Teresa Lockhart. Mother, she’s Evie Frye...» «My future daughter-in-law! It’s so nice to meet you finally. Thank you for sending me that draft from my daughter, I made sure to punish her accordingly for trying to omit the truth» they shake hands and surprisingly Evie smirks at my red face and replies «The pleasure is all mine, I couldn’t wait to finally meet the mother to such… special child» I glare at her and I mumble «Sure, insult me as you please, dear. It’s not like I’m here» «Oh, I know you are here, otherwise I would have said worse things» my mother laughs at my flabbergasted face and pats my girlfriend on her shoulder «I like you, Evie, come sit while we exchange stories about Elizabeth. Do you have tea here?» «Yes, we do and Jacob brought cookies from a small errand» «Then Elizabeth go make us some tea and bring those biscuits, it’s Five o’clock after all» «We just had tea at Clara’s!» my mother glares at me and quietly says «And I want more tea» I shut up and I walk away to the “kitchen area”, it’s basically the next car with a small stove and a few shelves where they keep food like bread, some spices for I don’t know, vegetables…so things quick to consume or that can last for a long time, I sigh while preparing tea with the last of the water we had in here, I hear footsteps and then I hear Jacob asking «Hello, Lizzie, what are you doing here?» «I’m making tea for my mum and Evie, they want to drink something while they embarrass me» «Oh, I wanna join! Ned just went home so I’m quite free at the moment» I groan «Can you please, at least, wait for me?» «Alright, you’re lucky I love you» I scrunch my face and he snickers «You’re so easy» I kick him while he’s distracted, he turns around but I face the kettle whistling.

When we are at the entrance of the car we hear my mother saying «I know, Evie, she can be an idiot, but she has a golden heart» «I know, and I love her for it» Jacob pats my back and then we walk in, quickly they smirk at me and I ask «What did you tell her?» «Oh, nothing dear. Now give me my tea… and who’s this handsome boy?» «This is my younger twin brother, Jacob. Jacob, this is Elizabeth’s mother, Therese» «It’s nice to meet you, Mrs.Lockhart» «Oh, call me Therese, Jacob and take a cup. You too, if you want, Lizzie» I sigh taking a cup and then Jacob sits on a chair while I move on the desk «Come on, let’s get this over with...» «I didn’t remember you so whiny, child, maybe you should come back for a few weeks» immediately I shut up and I sip my tea swinging my legs like a child while I listen to my mother’s stories, a smile hidden behind my cup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) should I do a sequel for the Jack the Ripper dlc?  
2) And also, I was thinking about making the other AC games gayer,but I don't know, what do you suggest?
> 
> Thank you, reader, I hope you liked the story, because I did (to a certain extent, I hate writing fight scenes XD)
> 
> Stay Safe, Everyone =)


End file.
